Suki ni natte mo ii desu ka?
by ArtForm
Summary: [Modern AU: Do you mind if I fall in love with you?] Rin is in a rut. Her client Sesshoumaru has rejected every single woman she has tried to match make him with in the past 3 months. Desperate for a win, she offers to date him for two weeks to try and better understand his ideal woman. Will she succeed in helping him meet his match?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The title means: "Do you mind if I fall in love with you?"

I do not own anything except the plotline and my eternal love affair with Sesshoumaru.

/ / / /

1 April Friday

RIN

"He what? I am so sorry Saori-san. Where are you now? Please let me come and –" the line was cut unceremoniously on the other end. Putting down her own phone, Rin sighed; forehead resting on her desk in surrender.

"Let me guess. Your Triple H case? Man that guy goes through women like water!"

Rin looked up to the sympathetic face of her boss and scrunched her face. Initially Oshiro Sesshoumaru was labelled as the Handsome Heir of Oshiro Corporation, the largest architectural conglomerate in East Asia.

But after her first meeting with him, Rin could not think of him as anything else but a Hardheaded Haughty Highbrow. Everyone in her office had waved off her harsh description of him at first but after he rejected ten women in the first month, they were all now on board with his less than appealing nickname.

"Kohaku-san, why did you ever assign him to me?" she groaned. "You know my specialty is for single unmarried women…" When he rolled her eyes at her, Rin threw the pillow she had been clutching with a vengeance.

"Hey hey! Who was the one who said she wanted more challenge? As I recall, you accepted the Top Nakado of the Year award last year and promised to boost our success rates by 70%!"

The toothy-grinned photo of herself clutching the certificate stared back at her from the frame on her desk. "I take it back! You guys made me drink too much afterwards! I would never have promised to any such thing!"

A pile of files were slammed unceremoniously on her desk in response to the accusation. Looking up at the laughing face of her previous supervisor, Rin couldn't help but break out into a smile herself. "Sango-san! If it isn't the devil who doctored the confession!"

The female superior merely shrugged. "You've done all you could for our department Rin-chan. Now it's time to tackle something else. Men always find it harder to find local matches don't you agree?" Rin nodded at the sad reality. Despite the fact that women clients outweighed men at three to one; the rate of success for women was nearly double that of their male clients.

Straightening her back, Rin bobbed her head to the sibling pair and politely excused herself.

She had a call to make.

/ / / /

SESSHOUMARU

As expected, his phone rang within ten minutes of his lackluster date's exit. Picking up the call, he placed the receiver slightly away from his ear in anticipation of the nagging screams on the other end of the line.

"Where are you now? I can't believe you sent her away without even feeding her!" From her breathless voice, Sesshoumaru figured that she had to be running to catch the train.

"I'm at the usual restaurant –the same one I take all the rest," he answered lazily, swirling the wine in his glass. "But I'm bored. So if you're not here in the next ten minutes, I'm leaving. This date had been the worst." Sesshoumaru didn't even wait for her response but pressed the end call button immediately.

There was no way she could make it from her office in Shinjuku to Shibuya in ten minutes even with the multitude of metro lines connecting the two hubs. And with a cab, that was even less probable – especially not at this hour.

Still, as promised, he counted down the six hundred seconds before raising his hand and signaling for the waiter. Sesshoumaru was prepared to pay the bill when he saw the note written on his receipt.

"What is the meaning of this?"

The young waiter who served him nearly fell back with fear in his eyes. "Ano… apologies Oshiro-sama, this is your bill as requested…"

"I know what it is you fool. I'm talking about the scribbles!" He jabbed a finger at the bottom of the bill. Only one person in his life would write in complete hiragana like this. "Forget it. Cancel the bill and bring me another bottle of the white!"

As the stammering waiter retreated, Sesshoumaru slammed his fists on the table. Damn that Nakamura Rin! Buying time with such underhanded methods was cheating! Which was why when she slipped into the chair opposite him half an hour later, Sesshoumaru was still seething but his perfectly schooled face betrayed none of that.

"Nakamura-san, how lovely of you to join me." Holding back the venom in his words had been difficult.

"Alright cut to the chase Oshiro-san. What's wrong with the last girl we selected?" His matchmaker – for a lack of another word – as usual was completely business-like, albeit naggy if he might add.

"It would be impolite of me to suggest a flaw in the lady," he started, choosing his words carefully. "However, there was a discrepancy between her profile we examined and the person who turned up."

The woman before him narrowed her eyes before digging out a file with his failed date's information fleshed out, resume-style. "Saori-san was educated overseas, rich and has a gentle disposition. Wasn't that what you wanted?"

His lips curled up at the annoyance in her voice. Sesshoumaru could tell how desperately she wanted to find the right match for him. Why though? Because it was her job? Or that she found satisfaction in happy endings?

Such a naïve thought.

The only reason he was going through this omiai was to please his father and no one else. Sesshoumaru knew from the start that his marriage was meant to be political; a strategic move to ensure his succession.

However, that didn't mean that he should not be selective when choosing a potential spouse.

Letting out a nonchalant sigh, Sesshoumaru leaned back. "I was hoping for a more stimulating conversation. If not, at least someone pleasing to the eye." His gaze dropped to her chest shamelessly. "If I may add, please suggest someone close to your cup-size the next round."

Her eyes had widened considerably; her lips twitching as though she was holding back an insult. He expected her to lash at him but her eyes simply darkened with determination as she took a full swig of her wine. "So you're saying that you want more brains, boobs and beauty?"

"Well, to put it crudely yes."

He saw her making a mental note – the way her eyes would look towards the ceiling was a sight he was getting used to.

"What are your thoughts on plastic surgery then? If I do indeed find a woman who fits all three criteria but –"

"No. I despise lies above everything else. If I wanted everything perfect, I would have gotten you to correct various… imperfections to please my eye. I am after all an architect. I crave symmetry." Sesshoumaru hid his smile behind his own wine glass at her flustered expression. Riling his matchmaker up like this had become a hobby of his these past three months that he wondered if he was turning into a sadist.

"Fine!" Her brows knitted and he could almost see her scribbling in that mental book of hers.

Lifting his wine glass in salute, he leaned forward and smiled. "Well, Nakado-san, what do you say? Think you can help me find a perfect match soon?"

/ / / /

RIN

Rin wished she could wipe that smirk off his face! After three months of chatting, reviewing and selecting, Oshiro Sesshoumaru was really at the end of the day a man who thought with his loins! Perhaps she should add another 'H' to his name. It wasn't unusual for male clients to ask for their match to have massive melons but to say this only after countless sessions was unreasonable!

He had given her close to zero criteria when they first started; adding one after the other only _after_ he had gone on various failed dates with the women she picked out. So instead of telling her what he wanted, he had always told her what he didn't want.

Until today that was. And Rin knew exactly why.

That single call to Oshiro's President had no doubt played an important role. The man, dubbed as InuTaisho by his subordinates was by all means a strict no-nonsense head of the conglomerate. His word was law and both Rin and his son abided by it simply because they were cogs in his machine.

Failure to comply was not acceptable.

"Ne, Oshiro-san. I have a proposition for you. Will you hear me out?" Her voice trembled slightly but Rin knew this was absolutely crucial for the success of her job. When he placed his wine glass neatly on his right and looked up at her, Rin forced herself not to gulp at those intense amber eyes.

"Will it lead to a successful match?" His eyes were smiling even though none of his features twitched from its resting state.

"If we work together, I believe it will. Two weeks, that's all I'm asking."

Unblinking, the man whispered, "Two weeks to… what?"

"Date me. If you can successfully maintain in contact without brushing me off, I will refund all my service fee up to date. And when a match is finally completed, the concluding fee will also be waived." Rin held his gaze, unwilling to back down. "I need to know everything about you – what ticks you off, what pleases you – because the next candidate I present will be one you cannot refuse no matter how much you try."

The man on the opposite side of the table remained silent; only his blinking eyes signaling that he was in fact still present in the room.

Did… did she make him angry by suggesting something so bold? By the looks of it, Oshiro-san was planning on how to get her fired in the worst possible way.

"And if you fail?"

"Then I will resign from my position immediately and never work in this industry again."

While the silence hung between them, Rin mentally brought up her checklist to include a line about finding a woman who was non-confrontational. Oh and also one who would not look him directly in the eyes.

"Okay."

Hmm would table etiquette also be important – wait… "What? Really?!" Her palms slammed on the table instinctively before realizing that everyone had their attention to the both of them.

Note to self: Find a woman who would not embarrass Oshiro-san in public.

"It's purely business. I am agreeable to your terms so let's do this." He broke his gaze to pick up his wine glass. His eyes looked out into the city's nightscape as he took a sip. "I believe we both have the same dateline to meet. My father wishes me to be married at the end of the month. So do your best Nakamura – iye, Rin-san."

His eyes fixed itself on hers as he called her name for the first time, sending a jolt down her spine that was completely uncalled for. As he said it, this was purely work. Rin was collecting data and he was her research material.

"Right, let's get to work then. When shall I schedule our next meeting Oshiro-san?" This time, Rin took out her mega diary and flicked through her calendar. When she looked up, Rin was surprised to see her client frowning in disapproval at her. "Gomenasai! I thought we were agreeable –"

He lifted a finger to halt her mid-sentence. "Iye. First thing's first. Effective from 8.20pm today, we are dating. As such, you will address me by my name. Second, since we are dating, I will ask you out on the date, not the other way round. So wait for my call, darling."

Snapping her diary shut, Rin tried not to react at the casual endearment. They were both adults and it was clear to her that he didn't think this arrangement of theirs would last more than a week. After all, that was the longest he had ever gone out with one of her matches.

"Well then Sesshoumaru-san, I believe we have a deal."

/ / / /

SESSHOUMARU

Of all the desperate moves he'd expect the matchmaking company to do; this certainly wasn't one of them.

Though he understood the business quality of their arrangement; for him, the woman seated opposite was not the usual type of women he went on dates with. For one, she lacked any upperclass upbringing. Just from the way she held her wine glass made him cringe.

But then again, that was just his own perception and assumption of her as a salarywoman. In reality, Sesshoumaru knew nothing about his matchmaker when she on the other hand probably had a library in her head detailing everything about him.

"Tell me about yourself Rin-san." He'd leave it at that for now. Whatever she chose to tell him – or not – he'd run a background check to confirm it anyway.

She sputtered on the bit of wine she had just sipped. "Eh? Aren't we trying to get to know you, Sesshoumaru-san?" A slight blush crept up from the base of her neck – a first between them. "Besides, there's nothing interesting to say."

"I'll be the judge of that. Isn't it normal for couples on dates to get to know each other? Already, you have the upper hand since you know so much about me." Sesshoumaru opened the menu on their table and flipped to the dessert page. "For example, I'm confident you can pick out the right dessert for me based on what you know of me so far."

Raising his hand to signal the waiter, Sesshoumaru gave her a mischievous wink. "Why don't we test it out? If you get it right, you'll have to spill your secrets Rin-san." He handed the menu over to her. "But if you get it wrong, then I believe the date is over."

The menu was snatched without further resistance; her eyes scanning the list with utmost concentration. Standing up suddenly, she fished for a pen in her jacket and pointed it at him."To be fair, you will write down five possible options and give it to the waiter. Meanwhile, I will place the order at the counter. How does that sound?"

He couldn't help a smile. "You sound confident. Alright. Let's do it."

True to her word, Rin-san marched over to the till; leaning over to whisper to the Maître D.

"So what will be your order Oshiro-sama?" the young waiter looked down at him expectantly. Sesshoumaru didn't need to look at the menu for he could only stand one type of dessert: something not too sweet, not too bitter, not too cold and not too hot. Scribbling down the order, he sent the waiter away and waited for his date to return to her seat.

"So what did you get?"

"You'll see." The grin on her face was like a child's. "If I could give it one word, it'd be called 'contradiction'"

"How so?"

His date only pressed a finger to her lips, waiting until their dessert arrived. Hers – an overflowing bowl of sweetness. And his…

An affogato.

" _That_ is your analysis of me?" Clearly on the mark. Sesshoumaru found himself picking up his spoon in defeat.

Shrugging carelessly, she leaned on her elbows and smiled. "Eat up Date-san. After all, I will tell you about myself as long as there's still a drop of ice cream and coffee left in your cup."

Cheeky woman! The petite cup would take him less than ten minutes to polish! And knowing how he _hated_ melted ice-cream…

"Talk fast." He scooped the entire ball of ice cream into his mouth, holding a hand to cover his lips. "Now."

Rin still had the decency to laugh. Smiling as she took a scoop of her own dessert, she told him about where she was born and what she studied in university. It surprised him afterwards to learn that she was living with her high school Senpai in one of the most recognizable shrines in the metropolis - Higurashi-jinja.

"That shrine gets pretty busy during this time of the year doesn't it. Wait, you're not a Miko are you?" Images of the white haori and red hakama outfit flashed before his eyes. What a contrast to the sharp suit she now wore on her slender frame.

"The Higurashi family were very kind to take me in as their own and yes of course I serve the shrine in whatever capacity I can."

That didn't tell him much but he honestly wouldn't have pegged her for a daughter of the shrine. From what he knew of temple families, they had the strictest discipline in everything from food to dressing and even to manners…

The woman in front of him clearly had none of the latter two.

"Are you exacting revenge on your diet by binging on sugar right now?" he eyed her suspiciously as she took a large gleeful bite of the ice-cream on top of her cake.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Rin simply grinned at him and shrugged. "Who knows? If you want to find out, you might have to order another dessert. It seems you've run out of time Sesshoumaru-san."

/ / /

RIN

 _Two hours later…_

"I feel sick." The man next to her had his head slumped back on his headrest, both hands resting on top of his belly.

She ought to feel guilty but she had seen the delight in her client's eyes at the silly stories she had concocted. He might be groaning about it but Sesshoumaru-san looked like he had enjoyed his night, despite downing five cups of affogato.

"Then there is no need to send me home," she offered, remaining on the pavement with her head poking in the car.

"No I insist." He patted the seat next to him. "It would be rude of me not to do so Rin-san. So please."

In all the time they've spent together in the past three months, this was the first time Rin had ever gotten inside her client's car – if you could call it that. The spacious limousine, complete with its own driver could fit perhaps her entire office in it.

"Are you uncomfortable?" he asked once the door had been shut.

Rin shook her head. If not for the fact that he was known as Triple H, she might have believed he was trying to be gentlemanly and considerate.

"I could have managed on my own."

"You had been drinking and besides, I always send my dates home," he paused, turning to look at her with a somewhat guilty expression. "But this is perhaps the first time that I'm in the same car as them."

If she wasn't slightly tipsy by the bottle _and_ the sugar rush they had earlier, Rin would have rolled her eyes at him. Instead, she sighed and leaned back in her seat. "You know, sometimes it's the small acts like these than can hurt a woman more than any words. We don't need kindness when we've been rejected. It feels almost like pity."

He turned towards her with an unreadable expression; those amber eyes seeming to glow with the passing street lights. "And am I not wrong to pity them? Didn't they come to the date hoping that I would be the one; only to find out that I'm not interested?"

Then you are to be pitied as well Sesshoumaru-san, Rin thought to herself. "Disappointment always comes with expectations," she whispered instead.

Rin wanted to say more but all she could do now was to sigh and keep her eyes glued to the window. It wasn't her job to tell him how to treat women. Her current task was to find the closest match to what he wanted and hope that the two would hit it off and work it along the way.

When Kohaku had dropped her off at the restaurant earlier, he had given her permission to do 'whatever it took' to close the Oshiro assignment. As a company under the helm of Oshiro Corp, it was almost embarrassing that they were taking this long to complete the task that the President had set for them.

Amidst her deep thoughts, Rin hadn't realised that the car had stopped in the middle of the bridge just before the shrine.

"Spring is my favourite season. Nothing like the sakura trees to remind us of new beginnings."

Rin sat up and looked out to the rows of cherry trees by the river. "An astute comment Sesshoumaru-san. Perhaps it is a good omen." She turned to smile at him. "I'm sure the Higurashi shrine would be honoured to hold your engagement at the end of the month. After all, we are dedicated to the goddess of fate and time."

"Hah, as they say do not put the cart before the horse Rin-san. Everything still rests on whether or not I'm going to call you again to arrange for another date."

For a few seconds, Rin could almost hear the blood pressure hissing in her ear. Goodness, what exactly did it take to get this man to just go through with the programme!

But before Rin could say anything, her client/date turned away to look out his own window as the door on her side of the car was opened by the driver. Giving a polite nod, Rin stepped out of the limousine and waited until it was out of sight before walking towards her home.

Alone, Rin looked up at the torii gates of the shrine and whispered a small prayer.

One day down. Thirteen days to go.

/ / / /

A/N: The premise is simple and I don't think it will be a long one (or so I say but I always get drawn into the drama towards the middle!). I've also retained the family name I used in 'Sensei' since I've gotten used to them! Hope you've enjoyed this first installment!


	2. Chapter 2

" _If there were no cherry blossoms in this world  
How much more tranquil our hearts would be in Spring."_

 _-Ariwara no Narihira (825-880)_

April 2 Saturday

RIN

The typical weekend started at 4am with Higurashi Ojiisan beginning the morning chants; the younger priests and priestesses cleaning the shrine in anticipation of the large crowd for the day.

Though she didn't have a hangover, Rin still felt a little sluggish as her senpai and adoptive sister Kagome dragged her off her futon. "Ohayo Rin-chan! You're on cooking duty this morning so hurry! You know how Ojiisan gets cranky without his tea."

Water was splashed on her face and Rin vaguely registered Kagome stuffing her into the simple shrine uniform of cotton wraparound pants and a blouse.

"How do you ever look so gorgeous this early in the morning Kagome?" Rin stifled a yawn as she rubbed her eyes. "Did you go to sleep in that Miko outfit?"

That earned her a tap on the head. "Don't be silly. Yours is hanging in the room. Change once everyone has finished breakfast. We're manning the amulet booth together today so I want to hear all about last night!"

Rin sulked as she dragged her feet to the kitchen. Kagome made it sound like the date was something out of a fairytale but if only she knew the truth! That hardass didn't even drop her a message after last night and if the three-day rule applied, then he would likely call her again on Monday – if she was lucky.

"He should take this more seriously!" she moaned to no one in particular, pushing the sliding door of the kitchen with a bit more force than necessary.

"Who should take what seriously Rin Onee-chan?" The gentle voice of a young man greeted her as the door was thrown wide open. Sota, Kagome's younger brother had already started cooking the rice porridge and from the vegetables already cut and boiled on the table, Rin was beyond late for her morning duties.

"Gomen ne Sota-kun! You've almost done everything, this is too much!" Snapping into work-mode, Rin tied her hair back and grabbed a spare apron. "Shall I at least prepare the fish?"

Sota didn't answer but his eyes trailed slightly to the table behind Rin. Turning on her heels, Rin groaned again. "Sota-kun! You shouldn't have!" Perfectly portioned white fish had already been steamed and set in individual plates. Did this boy even sleep?

Cheeks blushing slightly, Sota hurriedly pointed to the daikon radishes on his chopping board. "Iye! I heard you had a long night so I didn't want to burden you. But… you can put these in the soup bowls if you'd like."

Sighing, Rin did as he suggested. Honestly these Higurashis were too kind-hearted. When her shabby orphanage had burnt down due to an arsonist, her then kendo club senpai had offered to put her up at her home for a few days. Somehow, the days stretched to weeks and soon Higurashi Ojiisan had insisted that Rin's name be added to the family's koseki.

Back then, Sota had only been nine; doe eyed and a whole head shorter than her. He had accepted her wholeheartedly as his new sister and never once treated her like an outsider.

He still retained that look of pure innocence and gentleness though but boy had he grown! Despite being four years younger, he now towered over her; his presence nearly taking up all the space in the small kitchen of theirs.

"So uh… ano… how was the date?" his voice trembled slightly. "I heard from Aneki…" he added quickly when Rin offered him a raised eyebrow.

"It's not a date! It's work!" Rin was almost growling as she ladled soup into bowls. Can't trust that Kagome one bit not to distort the truth. "And besides, a Miko is not supposed to be dating right?"

If his face could blush any redder, Sato would have burst out in flames. "We're not living in ancient times Onee-chan. And… and you're not a real Miko so… well…"

Patting his head, Rin laughed before pinching his cheek. "Sato-kun, you're too cute. I'm just joking! But Onee-chan doesn't think dating is in it for her just yet. There's still so much I want to do." Releasing her hold on him, she smiled. "And you? Are you dating anyone? You know you can tell me right? Or if you need help, I can even match make you with a nice girl for free."

Hands covering his face, Sato turned his back towards her and pretended to be busy stirring the cooked porridge.

"Ah-ah! There _is_ someone. Tell me, tell me." She was practically jumping up and down behind him. The last time Sato had a crush on someone was in middle school and Kagome had had a hand in that. Ever since then, he hadn't really gone out with anyone so unless he was pledging the life of a celibate monk, Rin hoped that he would find someone too.

"Whoever marries you is very lucky Sato-kun. You're intelligent and kind and best of all, you are an amazing cook…" Rin stuck her tongue out at the row of white-only dishes before her. "Anyone who can make daikon, yam, rice, white fish and tofu appetizing is seriously a cooking-kami."

That started another round of blushing and teasing between the two, so much so that by the time breakfast was over, Sato immediately ran off to escape her clutches. He probably would be getting ready to sound the shrine drum anyway so best not to rile the poor boy's nerves.

After dressing in her traditional Miko outfit, Rin met with Kagome who had already prepared the range of protective amulets out for sale. "Since you're late, you can help to write the charms on those." She jerked a finger at the pile of wooden planks behind her.

"My calligraphy stinks." Unlike other shrines that mass-print their home protection charms, Higurashi-jinja chose to do retain the old method of painstakingly writing them.

"It's beautiful. Stop trying to get out of it," chided Kagome, pushing the ink and brush towards Rin. "Besides, I heard from Sota that your date isn't a date. Explain."

Rin held her brush mid-air. "So I'm being punished for being late and being mysterious?" At Kagome's smile, Rin burst out laughing herself. "Only because I love you and I owe you for leaving the backdoor open last night…"

Ojiisan had insisted that if anyone needed to stay out past 11pm, they would have to either sleep outside the gates or find somewhere else for the night. Being given a choice like that while in the presence of Triple H was like a death wish.

"So what's the Oshiro heir like? I've seen photos of him in the papers and he is so dashing!"

Rin let out a gust of breath from the corner of her lips. "If he wasn't a client, I'd have walked out within a minute. Whenever we meet, he always speaks as if he's the smartest one in the room. Oh he'd be extremely polite of course but that snide look in his eyes – you just know he's trying to insult you." Rin jabbed the end of her brush into the pot of ink in disgust. "He's looking for a bride but he's so picky I'm not sure if he actually wants to get married. I don't even know if he even likes women!"

"Whoa, that's a major accusation there Rin-chan!" Kagome took one of the amulets from the stand, whispered a small prayer and tucked it into Rin's haori folds. "This charm should rid you of such nasty thoughts."

Rin pulled out the amulet and winced. "Charm for love? Hey! I'm supposed to be helping him find love not fall in love with him." She tried to put it back on the display but Kagome slapped the top of her hand.

"Then give it to him. After all, it sounds like he seriously needs it."

As the morning flow of worshippers and visitors soon arrived, Rin and Kagome barely had time to talk about it again until it was nearly mid-day.

"Alright girls, you're free for the day. Thank you so much for your help!" Kagome's mother, dressed as a Miko herself had taken over the duties for the afternoon shift. "Sato's in the kitchen so if you want anything to eat, just let him know."

Bowing out respectfully, the two women made their way out of the stall.

"Ne Rin-chan, what are your plans today?" asked Kagome as they walked towards the main house. "I have a night shift at the hospital so I'm going to catch on some sleep. But if you want me to accompany you anywhere I'll ditch that –"

"No, you get some rest. I know you've been up earlier than me today." They had initially promised to go to the movies but a sudden change in the hospital's schedule had Kagome rostered for the next 48hours. Ah, the life of a medical intern.

"So, since I won't be seeing you until Monday… won't you at least tell me more about Mr I-can't-stand-him-although-he's-so-suave?" Kagome's eyes were full of laughter when Rin snarled at her. "Come on Rin… admit it. You think he's handsome too right? So what if he's annoying?"

Clearly defeated, Rin let out a slow breath. "Well… yes." Her system signaled an overload warning at her confession; the bells blinking red and a siren blasting in her ears. "He's really tall, maybe slightly more than Sota. Broad shoulders that fill his suit perfectly and incredibly long silvery-white hair that makes him look like an angel or something. But if I had to choose my favourite feature, I'd say it's his eyes. Amber eyes are such a rarity that looking at them reminds me of a precious gem!" Snapping out of her daze, Rin slapped the side of her cheeks repeatedly. "But they're full of malice! And nothing apart from his appearance is nice. So there, I've said it all!"

Shame was a five-letter word that she didn't know where to hide at the moment. Kagome on the other hand had clasped her hands tight; eyes shining in admiration. "Oh and you said he'd call you for another date right? He sounds so romantic!"

"My ass. He's just trying to torment me –"

"I believe a Miko shouldn't be cursing. Not after that delightful praise you had for me." That voice.

Turning carefully around, Rin had to raise her eyes from the kimono-clad chest of the man all the way up to those very amber eyes she had just admitted to liking earlier. "Sesshoumaru-san!" Shooing a grinning Kagome away, Rin took a step back herself to put some distance between them. "Ano… what are you doing here? And dressed like that?!" She flicked her finger up and down to the white kimono he was wearing.

"Is that how you speak to your valuable worshippers?" The long sleeves of his kimono crossed in front of his chest in mock disappointment. "I am legitimately here to visit the shrine and ask a fair shrine maiden to maybe bless me with some luck in love."

The only thing she wanted to bless him with was a broom to his head. Instead, she mirrored his posture and tilted her head away from him with a defiant huff. "No amount of charms would help you mister. Only sheer determination and the will power of this Nakado will save you," she pointed to herself. "Now, I shall leave you to your prayers. Have a good day."

She had barely taken two steps when a firm, warm hand tugged her backwards by the shoulders. "Matte!" Twirling her around to face him, Rin was about to complain when she saw his head bowed in a polite request. "Forgive me Rin-san. I am actually here to see you. I have a request."

/ / / /

SESSHOUMARU

To fulfill his request, he was willing to drag or carry her on his shoulders if he must. But first, Sesshoumaru would attempt the nice way – by asking. "I have a spot reserved in the park close to this shrine. Will you be so kind as to accompany me on this hanami?"

The Miko blinked her eyes rapidly as though trying to comprehend what he had just said. But as soon as her confusion cleared, Rin was all frowns. "What's the catch?"

"None. Just consider this part of your job." Tugging at her arm, he pulled the reluctant woman along, surprised at the amount of resistance her small frame could manage. "Weren't you the one who proposed to date me?"

"Hold up." This time, she managed to free her hand from his grasp. "I thought you were going to call me first? This feels almost like an ambush which means you're up to something. Spill it Oshiro-san."

Damn it! Why was she always this sharp? Those dark eyes of hers were narrowed and focused on him like a hawk zeroing in on its prey.

"Ah well you see… the Oshiro women of my family hold a Hanami party very Saturday in April. Since this is the first one, I've been forced to attend." It would have been fine if it was just his mother and the familial branch under her care. But for some unknown reason, Izayoi, his father's second and most favoured wife had chosen to turn up today as well. "It would ease my father's worries greatly if I were to attend with a woman in hand."

"I'm dressed as a Miko!"

"All the better!" Nothing like the idea of a pure, virginal maiden to aid the illusion. One look at Rin, Izayoi would definitely report the best to his father. All he needed to do was to make sure Rin didn't open her mouth.

The woman before him looked like she was debating furiously with herself; her eyes closed and brows deeply furrowed.

"Alright," she finally whispered, looking up at him with a finger in the air. "But! This seals the deal Oshiro Sesshoumaru-san. No backing out. I'm determined to get you married at the end of the month even if I have to personally tie you to the altar!"

"Hai, hai…" He had to usher her away from the main shrine, lest she allowed the whole world to know their embarrassing situation. For such a tiny woman, she sure had a loud mouth. "Just promise me you will not speak to anyone without my permission? We don't want anyone finding out about our... arrangements."

"I will promise no such thing." She flicked that long dark hair of hers on purpose. "I just need to behave like a perfect wife material right? Worry not my darling. I am actually really good at my job. Just show me the way."

He had a retort prepared for her but to his surprise; Rin wound her arm around his elbow, head leaning on his arm. This close, he could smell the sweet peachy scent of her shampoo and see for the first time the light dusting of freckles on her cheeks. On another day, he might have been repulsed at the casual way she claimed close contact but with the desperate circumstances…

"Ne, Rin... shall we uh, drop our honorifics just for today?"

"Why of course Sesshoumaru. We're supposed to be lovey dovey after all!" She gripped his arm tighter – more of a reminder that he was at her mercy than an act of affection. Sesshoumaru only hoped that this ruse of theirs would work. His mother had absolutely no interest in whom he chose to date but Izayoi on the other hand…

"Sesshoumaru-kun! I'm so happy you could made it and oh! Who is this beautiful young lady?" His stepmother offered a polite nod towards Rin. "I hope you didn't kidnap a random Miko from the shrine next door and paid her." Izayoi was laughing but Sesshoumaru could tell from her eyes that she knew he wasn't above doing such things.

"Of course not Izayoi-san. Let me introduce you to my date." Technically he wasn't lying.

Rin bowed at the waist before smiling brightly at her. "I'm Higurashi Rin. It's a pleasure to meet you Oshiro-san."

Izayoi flicked her eyes first at Sesshoumaru in suspicion before looking at Rin. "It's a pleasure to meet you my dear. But please, you can call me Izayoi. After all, it's not every day that Sesshoumaru introduces a woman to his family!" She gestured for Rin to sit next to her, much to his dismay. "But I have to ask – you _are_ a Miko from the Higurashi Shrine aren't you?"

"Indeed I am, Izayoi-san. But only on the weekends. During the week, Sesshoumaru and I are work colleagues." That was stretching the truth a little but Izayoi's face immediately broke into a warm smile.

"That's wonderful to hear! I have been so worried that he wouldn't meet anyone to be honest with you. So Rin-san, I suppose your family has been taking care of the sakura trees in this park for generations?"

The women launched into a conversation about the shrine, cherry blossoms and poetry. Sesshoumaru was almost shocked that Rin could hold Izayoi's interest long enough that she hadn't even once asked about their relationship.

But true to her word, Rin was the perfect lady in front of his family. She had poured tea for his mother and Izayoi and even offered some to him, complete with his favourite mochi she had somehow unearthed from the piles of bento boxes in front of them.

"I know I always say I hate interfering with your life but… who is that girl Sesshoumaru?"

The quiet tone of his mother's words were only for his ears alone. Moving closer to where she was seated, Sesshoumaru poured a cup of sake for her and then one for himself. "She's actually really my date Haha-ue. I wouldn't have lied to Izayoi."

His mother's eyes lit up at the corners as though she saw right through him. "But you're not going to marry her. So this is just a temporary solution to appease the snake." She held out her empty cup for him to refill. "Such a commoner would not be suitable for you Sesshoumaru. Remember that."

He knew she wasn't talking about Rin per se for his father had not forbidden him from marrying someone outside of their social class. If anything, her words were directed more at Izayoi. Looking over at the pair of them, Sesshoumaru caught the wide eyes of Rin staring at him.

"Please excuse me Haha-ue. I do believe my date is in distress."

Slipping next to her, he immediately noticed how exhausted she looked from the blue bags under her eyes. Though she was still smiling, he hadn't missed the slight tremor in her fingers each time she poured another cup of sake or tea.

Looking down at his watch, Sesshoumaru decided that two hours was fair enough a time to put up with appearances. "Izayoi-san, it's been lovely meeting you today but Rin and I actually have plans for this afternoon. Would you excuse us please?"

Without waiting for her reply, Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin by her hand and whisked her away from his family. "Have you eaten anything at all today except tea and sake?" he scolded, the moment they were away from anyone's hearing range.

"You did kidnap me at lunchtime!" she protested, pulling her hand away in annoyance. "And don't you think it's rude to leave in the middle of a conversation? Now the illusion's shattered."

Taking back her hand in his, Sesshoumaru led her towards the parking lot, ignoring the nagging woman beside him. "Get in. We're going for food. A proper one."

"But I'm still in my – "

Her words were cut short as he slipped in the car, using his body weight to push her aside. "What would you like to eat? Italian? French? Hmm, I know a good place where they make really good paella actually."

Rin didn't even pause a heartbeat."Tonkatsu-don."

"Pork cutlet rice? Are you even allowed to eat meat?" Sesshoumaru didn't remember the last time he had eaten that. Maybe in high school? Tapping a button by the side of his seat, he called to the driver through the privacy screen. "Jaken, take me to the nearest decent place that sells tonkatsu-don."

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Satisfied that his partner in crime would be watered and fed soon, Sesshoumaru turned towards Rin, only to have her peer curiously at his face. "What?"

"Do you eat Japanese food?"

"Of course I do! I'm just not familiar with this area."

Never would he admit that he had slipped into his natural habit of bringing his dates to high class western restaurants. One look at Rin and he knew that she was completely aware of that. She might think him arrogant, but for him it was important to find out if his woman felt comfortable in unfamiliar surroundings. There was nothing more of a turn off than a woman who couldn't read the menu.

"You're holding your chopsticks wrongly." Her own set was lightly rapped on his knuckles. "Has no one taught you how?" When he shrugged, Sesshoumaru was surprised to find her soft fingers parting his gently as she tried to teach him how to grip the two wooden sticks properly.

"Stop nagging or else I'll complain to the high priest that you're binging on meat!" With that, he stuffed a piece of battered pork in her mouth. The Miko showed no remorse whatsoever as she chewed the offering happily.

"Oishi!" she crooned, reaching for the menu for the third time. "Now dessert! Oh look, they're all too sweet for you so all for me then!"

"Give me that!" Snatching the menu from her, Sesshoumaru frowned at all the traditional desserts of green tea ice-cream, mochi balls and red-bean paste. "Hah! Who says so? Macha ice cream isn't too sweet." Just to be sure, he also ordered a café latte to dunk the ice-cream in.

When their desserts came, Sesshoumaru learnt another weird thing about his matchmaker. For one, she had carefully scooped up all the tiny mochi balls and was eating the ice cream in a concentric manner.

"You don't like them?" he asked, pointing to the discarded balls.

"They're my favourite!" Rin had her eyes closed; a wide grin on her face as she ate a spoonful of ice-cream. "Don't you know the saying: Save the best for last?"

That didn't justify her weirdness so he reached across and popped a mochi into his mouth. "Delicious," he winked as her eyes grew wide with shock. So there began their battle for the remaining pieces of glutinous rice balls.

/ / /

RIN

Naturally she won. No one messed with her desserts unless they were in for serious pain.

"Rin-san, I don't know how you can eat so much when you're so thin." Sesshoumaru had balked at the bill when it arrived – not so much at the cost –but at the sheer amount of food she had ordered that rivalled a family of five. "Where does all that sugar disappear to?"

Rin gave him a sideward glance. "Well, when you have to run after clients who chase away their dates, you burn a lot of calories."

"Hey, it's not my fault that we're not compatible." Rin wasn't all too sure about that. So many times had she been certain that her match was exceedingly perfect for his background and personality but he consistently proved her wrong.

"Do you think we're approaching this task all wrong?" Rin hadn't considered it until just now when they were fighting over her food. "Maybe what you need is spontaneity – like our lunch today. Fixing a date just forces you to brace yourself and you end up too guarded. You enter the date knowing you're going to fight through it and I know how competitive you are - which is why you never let any of your dates leave unscathed."

Sesshoumaru who had been walking slightly in front of her came to a complete standstill; the hands he had been crossing slowly coming down to his sides. Had she struck a nerve?

Closing the gap between them, Rin looked up at the expressionless face of her client. "Would you like to try something?"

Those cold amber eyes dipped down to stare at her. "Depends."

"Let me set you up for a gokon –"

"No. Never in a million years." He started walking furiously away, causing Rin to break into a run to catch up. "Your job is to match me to the _one_. Not make me do all the work myself!"

She couldn't believe it. Oshiro Sesshoumaru had finally hit the mark with her. So all these time he hadn't been putting in any effort on his dates; simply sitting back and expecting a perfect woman to be served on a plate?

And damn him! She _was_ already going above and beyond her job! Didn't he know that her office was closed on weekends? And yet here she was spending her off day as a stand-in date to appease his family _and_ coming up with ideas to help him with his love life.

"I'll be there," she forced the words out as politely as she could. "It's an 'Archery in the Park' event so you're not obliged to speak to anyone if no one in the group date interests you. Take it as… a chance for me to observe you with others."

"No."

By now, Rin was out of breath for every one of his large strides was equal to almost three of her running steps. Unsure if she could keep up with his ridiculous pace, Rin did the only thing she could think of.

"Stop right there Sesshoumaru-san or else I'm pressing this button." Her phone was set to dial his father's personal line, the threat clear as she stared breathlessly at him.

"Don't you dare." Those cold eyes were devoid of emotion as he marched back towards her; firm hands closing tight over her wrist. "Do you think me a child you could threaten? I can have you out on the streets jobless and never able to find employment just like that. " He clicked his fingers for emphasis.

Though her heart was racing, Rin held her ground, staring up into those amber eyes with equal intensity. "Yes I do. If you truly do not need me, then go ahead and fire me." He'll soon find that no one else in the company had the balls to stand up to his incessant demands. And if he wanted to meet his father's dateline to be married by the end of the month, Sesshoumaru-san had to be an idiot to reject her idea this late in the game.

Snapping away from their locked staring match, he released her hand and stormed off, but not before reminding her exactly who held the reins in their relationship. "Suki ni shiro."

Rin was left flabbergasted and alone – a classic scene of the dejected lover.

/ / /

A/N: Translation: 'Suki ni shiro' is a phrase Sesshoumaru often use in the anime when telling Rin to 'Do what you want'. It is often used in a commanding (i.e. archaic) or condescending tone (naturally for Sesshy) so a more modern reading of this might be 'Suit yourself. I don't care.'

Ages: In the anime, Sota is 6 years younger than Kagome while Rin would be 7 years younger. But for the sake of the story, I've aged Rin slightly so that she is 4 years older than Sota. Also note that Rin had introduced herself as Higurashi Rin to follow Kagome's surname but at work, she reverts to her original family name which is Nakamura. Ahah, this is important for later developments!

I'm taking requests for where they should go next so let me know if you'd like Sess and Rin to go somewhere!


	3. Chapter 3

_Like the River Mina  
falling down from the peak  
of Mount Tsukuba,  
so my longing has grown  
into a deepening pool._

 _\- (Retired) Emperor Yōzei (869-949)_

April 3 Sunday

RIN

This morning, her duties were to assist Sota in his role as the Kannushi. Though only 23, Ojiisan had decided that as the sole male of the house, Sota would start his training as Head Priest early.

"We have an engagement today for 8am. Nothing fancy, just some prayers with both parents and the couple," reminded Rin as she adjusted Sota's headgear. "With Kagome at work, you have the official right to order me around for the morning."

"I wouldn't dream of it…" he replied with a shy smile. "I technically rank the same as you and Aneki since I've not passed the Gonguji exams. Besides… I wouldn't dream of ever asking you to do something you don't want." He offered her a hand as they walked together into the main hall of their family shrine.

Rin pinched his cheeks instead. "Sota, have you ever considered letting me match make you? Then you can say such adorable things to your wife." She caught him breaking into a fit of coughs; the tip of his ears turning pink.

When the service with the family was over, she reminded him again as they changed out of their kimonos. "I'm organising a gokon later. Do you want to come? It's been a while since we did archery ne so it might be fun!"

Cheeks blushing slightly, Sota looked at her from across the room. "Eh… like a date? With Onee-chan?"

"Hai, hai!" She ruffled his hair, skipping out of the changing room. "I'm leaving in an hour so I'll see you at the front gate?"

Once out of sight, Rin let out a cursed groan. "Damn you Sesshoumaru! I can't believe I'm dragging my little brother just to make up the numbers. No thanks to you for being an asshole." Technically it was her fault for assuming he would attend and thus including him in the headcount.

"No use feeling any pity! I'm the top matchmaker of the year. If I can't get that highbrow married, I'd at least find love for Sota-kun!" Fired up, she marched into the shower and got ready right away. Slipping into her favourite flowery dress, Rin finished off her make-up before plastering a determined smile on her face. "Yosh! Let's go!"

Cramming a straw hat over her freshly curled hair, Rin waited for Sota at the gates. From far, she caught sight of the young man in his navy hakama pants and white kimono top. Waving at him enthusiastically, she called out, "Ano Sota-kun, you could have worn casual – oh it's you."

Her tone took on a sour disposition as her near-sightedness corrected itself to reveal an equally annoyed Sesshoumaru staring at her. "Expecting someone else?" Ignoring him, she pushed past his shoulder and walked back into the shrine to wait for Sota who arrived not too long after. However, the pest kept following them as they headed to the nearest metro station.

"Ano… Onee-chan, is there something you're not telling me?"

Rin shushed him by gripping his hand in hers and tugging him past the station barrier. Once they were safely on the other side, she dared a look backwards with a satisfied laugh. Bet rich boy doesn't have a card to take the train! After all, he only knew how to be driven around.

"Come on Sota-kun! We must catch the next train."

Rin had made sure no surly long-haired character had followed them as they hopped onto the train. Finally relaxing, she turned to Sota and lit up with smiles – except that he was looking extremely dejected.

"It's your date isn't it?" His face was turned away from hers. "I should go home."

"Iye!" she tugged him back down to sit next to her. "He's a client. If he wants to come along, he'll have to get there himself. I'm not his baby sitter." Leaning her head on his shoulder, Rin sighed. "But you, you're my date for today."

Feeling her adoptive brother relax slightly, Rin turned to smile at him. "But, if you meet someone you like today, you can tell Onee-chan ok?"

The younger man smiled back at her. "I know she'll be there."

/ / / /

SESSHOUMARU

"Why that little…" Did she think a little ticket problem would make him miss this first gokon of his life? Staring up at the table with the prices and station names, Sesshoumaru took a while to decide the best line to take.

Even then, he was stumped at how complicated it was to purchase a ticket.

"Do you need some help?"

Thinking that it was Rin being sarcastic, Sesshoumaru growled as he turned – only to find her doppelganger staring frightfully at him. Taken a back at how similar they looked and sounded, Sesshoumaru had to blink twice before pointing to the machine. "I'm going to Ueno."

The words came out slightly cold and commanding but the petite lady merely nodded obediently as she helped him purchase a ticket. "Your first time in Tokyo?"

Not wanting to appear like an idiot, he nodded. "Arigatou gozaimasu… I'm sorry how much was it?" He tried to dish for some spare change but only came up with ten thousand yen bills. Looking up at his saviour, he was shocked to find her laughing and shaking her head.

"Please. It's barely 600 yen. Besides, you can pay me by accompanying me to Ueno. I'm heading that way too."

Knowing he would get lost without a street-smart guide, Sesshoumaru offered the kindest smile he could. "I'd be delighted to."

"Great! I'm Hidaka Kikyo. Nice to meet you."

/ / / /

RIN

After settling Sota with a group of men at the archery point, Rin headed to the registration booth where her previous supervisor Sango sat manning the sign ups. As expected, the number of women was always higher than the men.

"Who are we still waiting for?" Rin scanned the name list before conferring with Sango. "Hidaka-san's one of your clients right? Hope she makes it soon. I'm going to have to call Tanaka-san again. He can be real tardy sometimes."

However this time he had a valid excuse. With one hand around each of his two male friends, Rin became extremely forgiving as she ushered the trio to the archery area. "Sota-kun, Tanaka-san here has never used a bow before. Could you teach him for a bit?"

Making her way back to the registration table, Rin almost crashed into a pillar only to realise that it took the shape of a particularly annoying male specimen. "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to go?"

"Oh! I invited him Nakamura-san. I hope you won't mind." A sweet gentle voice popped out from behind Sesshoumaru; soft hands reaching out for an apologetic handshake. "I know how few men always turn up so I thought I'd bring him along."

Darting back and forth between the lady she now recognised as Hidaka-san and Sesshoumaru, Rin wondered if she had missed something. "You two know each other?"

The male didn't bother answering but started walking towards the larger group, followed only by his female companion who quickly apologised in lieu of an answer as she trotted after him.

"Wow Rin-chan. That was quick. Only two days and you've gotten him interested in someone already? Honestly, how do you do it?" Sango had her mouth hung open as she stared after the couple.

As it turned out, Sesshoumaru wasn't the only one who knew the mysterious lady. Sota, in an uncharacteristically mean way came hissing at her. "Why is _she_ here? I thought you said this gokon was for professionals?" He jabbed a finger in the direction of Hidaka Kikyo.

"Apparently she's a lecturer…" Rin pulled up her file. "Oh and a part-time… wait, you're in the same university as her?" So Hidaka-san was training to be a priestess too.

"She's always ahead of me in class; the top. I've beaten her maybe once or twice but argh!" Sota picked up his bow and tugged at her sleeves. "I'm not going anywhere near her so please keep me company."

Sota's way of releasing his anxiety was to force his sister to outmatch him at archery. For every arrow she released, he would release his closer to the mark right until their arrows were at the middle but side by side.

"Not bad Nakamura-san, Higurashi-kun. What about a round with me?" At the feminine voice, Rin turned to see a woman with Sesshoumaru by her side.

"Oh Hidaka-san, why yes of course. Sota-kun –"

"Iye not with Higurashi-kun. With you Nakamura-san." The long-haired beauty took her place in front of Sota. "And you can call me Kikyo."

From her posture and confidence, Rin knew that Kikyo was skilled at the sport – much more than she, Sota or Kagome were, considering that they were all younger than her. But for some reason, the challenge didn't seem to be as casual as it sounded. Did Sesshoumaru put her up to this?

"My pleasure Kikyo-san. Highest of three shots?" At the other woman's nod, Rin braced herself. It would be of a great boost to the gokon's morale if she allowed Kikyo to win. At the very least, she would leave this session having one or two men interested in her.

As such, winning would not be the best option for Rin, career wise. But at the same time, Rin found it incredibly insulting that she was not privy to this part of Sesshoumaru's – her client's – life despite boasting that she knew all about him. Who was she? How had they met? Why hadn't she crossed their paths together herself before?

"Relax Rin-san. You're too beautiful to be frowning." A firm hand patted her shoulder before his deep voice came close to her ear. "If you win for me, I'll forgive you."

Not wanting to lash out publically, Rin gritted her teeth in anger. Forgive her? Who was the one who was behaving like an entitled prick?! He should be the one grovelling for forgiveness!

Releasing her first arrow, Rin nearly pierced the target down the middle with the sheer force of her shot. Her second shot, split her first arrow right down in half.

Turning to Kikyo, she nodded as the women took their final shot. This time, the target was brought further back at 90metres from the starting point. Imagining Sesshoumaru's arrogant head on the board, Rin released her final arrow.

"You won! You won!"

Rin slowly put down her bow and let out a long breath. Putting back her smile, she turned to watch the group of men and women surrounding Kikyo, congratulating and praising her.

"Onee-chan…" Sota had his arms around her, a solid wall of comfort against her own raging emotions. "That was a very very good shot." It was obvious to a trained eye that she had purposely shifted her aim at the very last second to land the arrow one circle from the middle. In fact, she had precisely landed it on the line itself which would have been a cause of dispute in an actual competition.

She was glad that at least one person appreciated her sacrifice, even if everyone else didn't know what she had done.

As the gokon event was wrapped up, Rin happily admitted to Sango that she was happy that the event had been a success. At least six pairs of men and women had left together with the others exchanging numbers and email addresses.

"That was really fun Nakamura-san! We hope to see you again at the next event." Kikyo gave a polite bow before looking up at the man next to her. "We'll be off then. Have a great week!"

Rin watched as Kikyo and Sesshoumaru headed to the metro station together, seemingly involved in a deep conversation. Rin knew she ought to be happy – at least her theory from yesterday had indeed been true. This chance meeting between the two clients had been the perfect spark that got them together.

So why wasn't she feeling as ecstatic?

/ / / /

SESSHOUMARU

Kikyo had been an interesting woman – soft-spoken, gentle and yet she had enough spine to take Rin on a challenge. Now _that_ took a lot of courage for the latter was a fire-breathing dragon under her polished business-like exterior.

He had wondered if Rin imagined her arrows piercing his head each time she had released the bow. That much force was the product of rage – a little encouragement from him of course, simply because he wanted her to win.

Taking out his phone, Sesshoumaru was about to call her when his phone vibrated.

 _Hidaka Kikyo_

He hadn't expected her to call so soon but for some unknown reason, Sesshoumaru chose to reject the call and instead instructed his driver to head down to Higurashi Jinja.

"We're closed for today sir." An older Miko informed him as he stepped past the main gates.

"Pardon my intrusion madam. I was hoping to see Nakamura Rin. We just came from a work event –"

The woman put down her broom and came closer to inspect him. "Oh? You must be the one who put that terrible expression on her face." Cool fingers gripped him by the jaw, turning his face left and right. "She's a good girl that Rin. You'd better return her all sunny and bright."

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say to that comment except to nod in agreement. Standing alone at the gates, he waited until Rin came into view. But before he could say anything, she had bowed and spoke first.

"It's been a pleasure working with you Oshiro-san. Should you wish for a follow up date with Hidaka-san, I will kindly make the arrangements. I wish you all the best and I await the good news." Rin pulled out a double-paged form. "Tomorrow you may fax this acknowledgement form to the company and all my service fees up till date will be refunded to your account."

Forced to take the form, Sesshoumaru ignored her words and reached out to grab her. "Rin!"

But those eyes that turned to look at him bore none of the heat he was used to. "Please do not call me so informally Oshiro-san. And please do not come here to look for me. You can contact me at the office anytime during the weekday from 9am to 5pm. After that, you can drop me an email."

And with that, Sesshoumaru was offered only the view of her back as day retreated and the darkness of night took over.

/ / / /

A/N: Thanks everyone for the kind reviews! I'm having fun writing this story – it's just way too cute. I've injected the start of the drama here and more to come of course. For those of you who suggested an amusement park – don't worry, it's coming!


	4. Chapter 4

_M_ _y sleeves are like_

 _the rock in the offing that_

 _can't be seen even at low tide,_

 _unknown to anyone, but_

 _there's not a moment they are dry._

 _-Nijoin no Sanuki (1141-1217)_

April 4 Monday

RIN

"You did what?!" The thick file missed her head by an inch, crashing instead at the door behind her.

"As I said, I offered to date Oshiro Sesshoumaru-san for two weeks. In exchange, I'm waiving all my fees once he finds the perfect match," Rin said calmly even as her boss hurled another file at her.

"I don't give a rat's bottom about the fees. What in the world were you thinking offering yourself like that? Don't you know it's dangerous? What if you get your feelings mixed up with your work?" Kohaku slammed his palms on the table before rounding up to stand directly in front of her. "Falling in love with the client is a breach of contract; a cause for termination. Are you an idiot Rin?"

Tilting her chin up, Rin glared back at her boss, unwilling to step down. "Who's in love with him? That triple H? Please. I'd be dead twice over before I'd ever feel anything but disgust for that man."

Kohaku groaned, covering his eyes with both hands. "Get him a match – and I mean a _real_ match ASAP." Snapping his eyes open, he grabbed Rin by the shoulders and shook her lightly. "You're my star Rin; my best. I've seen too many employees fired to take this lightly."

"Kohaku-san, aren't you over-reacting a little –" Whatever else she wanted to say was clamped shut by the force of his lips on hers. Too stunned to react, Rin could only blink as he cradled her face closer before pulling back.

"Alright, I've said what I needed. You can go now."

Returning to his desk, he resumed his nonchalant expression as he buried his nose in paperwork.

/ / / /

SESSHOUMARU

Nothing got the office in frenzy than an unannounced visit by their company's president. Clearing his schedule for the morning, Sesshoumaru waited patiently in his office until his father's presence was announced.

"Chichi-ue, you look healthy as always."

"At my age you can never be too careful," said the older Oshiro, settling himself down in front of the desk. "But should I die before my due, I would like very much to see my grandchild."

"Chichi-ue…" Sesshoumaru had hoped their conversation would not steer in that direction but he knew it was wishful thinking on his part. "I'm working on it."

"Apparently not hard enough." His father got up, lit a cigarette and wandered to the full length window. "She might have charmed Izayoi but not me. Did you think I wouldn't have Higurashi Rin's background checked the moment I heard her name? Now what did you think I found?"

Sesshoumaru forced himself not to respond too quickly for that was the first sign of guilt. "I hope it would be something I don't already know."

The InuTaisho blew out his smoke, contemplating his son's answer. After a few more puffs, the older man took his seat again and smiled. "I've raised you well Sesshoumaru. A polite and political answer as always." He flicked his cigarette ends, letting the white ash fall like snow onto the carpets. "But let me warn you… my son. If you don't get your act together by the end of the month, I _will_ have her and her entire company out on the streets."

Showing any form of reaction now would be counterproductive.

Keeping his head bowed, Sesshoumaru could only wait until his father had left the office before letting out his frustrations on every single item on his desk.

/ / / /

RIN

Rin had spent most part of the morning looking through their entire database of female clients, sifting through the list according to occupation, age, preference and of course looks. Though Rin had assumed Sesshoumaru was comfortable with Kikyo, she hadn't gotten the sense that the former was that into the woman.

It still felt… off.

He had been too nice with her. Too polite. Too fake.

Anyone who had experienced the bitter end of his tongue – such as herself –would attest to that. Spontaneity was definitely important but she still needed to create an atmosphere where he wasn't aware at all that he was being set up on a date.

Trailing her fingers down one particular profile, Rin finally tapped on the address portion and smiled. "Let's arrange for a little home-improvement project shall we?" Grabbing her purse and the profile folder; Rin headed towards her ticket out of this Oshiro mess.

An hour later, she was ushered into the stylish office of Kazeko Kagura, CEO of Kazeko Interiors. The woman, though in her mid-30s still had that porcelain complexion and bowl cut hair that made her look child-like. She often used it to her advantage especially in her business dealings –seeing how men often let down their guard around her.

"Nakamura-san, it's so good to see you."

"Kagura-san please. It's just Rin. How are you? We've not seen each other in what… four years?" Rin had to stop herself from laughing. Four years was a long time for a woman to still be in the market for a spouse.

"Indeed. Your first ever client," laughed Kagura, pulling Rin into an embrace. "And now look at you! Heard you clinched the top spot last year. So tell me, why are you here? I heard you've moved into the male clients department."

"Indeed and I think you're a match for someone. But… he's not going to be easy."

Taking the folder with Sesshoumaru's profile, Kagura frowned as she studied his bio data. "Looks too perfect on paper don't you think Rin-chan? It's almost a shame he's likely an asshole." Bursting in laughter, she handed back the folder. "But hey, I specialise in difficult men eh?"

Rin pursed her lips in slight discomfort. Four years ago, she had successfully matched Kagura with someone and even attended their wedding. However the divorce had been finalised even before the couple returned from their honeymoon. "I'm so sorry about Naraku-san. I really am."

"No, it's not your fault Rin. Who would have known he enjoyed sex with half-beaten women? No one writes that in their profile." Kagura was laughing but Rin had remembered the look of pure terror on the woman's face when she visited her at the hospital.

"I'm almost ashamed to be here," admitted Rin. "But I do believe you're perfect for this match." She laid their profiles side by side. "Financial status, social class, education, physical preference, outlook on children… well you get it." Kikyo had only been a 60% match statistically with Sesshoumaru but with Kagura, it was a close 95%.

The older woman peered closer at Sesshoumaru's picture and shrugged. "Well, why not. It's just a date anyway. If we hate each other's guts at the first try… then we'll re-evaluate." Smiling as she looked up at Rin, Kagura raised her eyebrows curiously. "So what do I have to do?"

Giving Kagura a rundown of her three days-worth of intel on Sesshoumaru had taken almost two hours. The hard part was convincing her _not_ to date him.

"What do you mean I can't date him?"

"He's allergic to dates. It sets off this charm alarm in his head and he ends up turning down every single woman," Rin tried to explain. "You need to ambush him and then just slip into his consciousness when he's not expecting it."

Kagura looked at her seriously. "This feels like the movie Inception."

Concurring, Rin then laid out her plan. If all went well, the business angle would push Sesshoumaru and Kagura into a working relationship; time spent over discussions would give them both an excuse to get to know each other without it being obvious that it was a date –at least not for the annoying male.

"I think what's important is that you have to be on your guard each time he falls back on his polite boy routine. Push his buttons; rile him up if you must. He won't have much of an escape once you've entered a business contract."

Kagura merely nodded before picking up her phone. "We've worked with Oshiro Constructions before so it's not an issue. Now, let's see if I can get their head architect to come and work with me."

"Good luck!"

Kagura waved her off, leaving Rin in a slightly happier mood. And with that, she skipped out of the office and straight into a pastry shop.

/ / / /

Realising too late that she had gone overboard, Rin glanced at her watch and decided to pop by her home and bribe Sota into cooking her favourite dish for dinner. After all, there was cause for celebration!

"Sota-kun! I've got something for you…" she chimed as she waltzed into the living room, only to find that every available corner was filled with flowers. "What in the world…"

"Onee-chan! Good you're here. Take some and bring them to work. I have no idea where else I can put these…" Sota dumped a bouquet into her arms in exchange for her bag of treats. "They started coming in the morning and haven't stopped ever since!"

Suspicious, Rin tried to look for the sender but saw none. "Who are these for? Me?"

To her surprise, Sota shook his head. "I don't think so. You don't use Higurashi in your official forms right? So I think it's for Aneki." He showed her one of the delivery notes. "Says here it's for Miko Higurashi."

"For Kagome?" Rin suppressed her excitement –especially after seeing the name of the company that sent the flowers. Inou Flora, a subsidiary of the Oshiro conglomerate, of course. "What did she say?"

Sota only shrugged before grinning at her as he held up the pastry bag. "So you were saying these are all for me?" He peeped and let out a happy shout. "Wow, you must want something from me. What is it?"

Sliding up next to him, Rin did her best interpretation of a cat. "Ano… Sota-kun… you love me right?" At his bright red face, Rin continued to push. "I have a yearning for those delicious dumplings… you know, those ones you always make for my birthday…"

Her younger brother looked up at the clock and frowned. "That'll take me hours! I'm going to need to buy the ingredients and then there's the four o'clock prayers –" At her pouted lips, he caved in. "Alright… what time will you be home tonight?"

Rin chucked the flowers aside and wrapped him in a bear hug. "You're the best Sota-kun! That's why I love you the most. How about 8pm?" His ears went pink as he disappeared quickly into the kitchen mumbling something unintelligible.

/ / / /

SESSHOUMARU

He kept eyeing the uncompleted fee-waiver form on his dashboard as he navigated the busy Tokyo streets to his usual restaurant. He hadn't thought much about it when he suggested the place to Kikyo which was why he was caught off guard when she invited him there for dinner tonight.

A woman making the reservations and asking him out on a date was a first.

And yet that form was weighing too much on his conscience that Sesshoumaru felt conflictual about his dinner date. Technically he and Rin still had an agreement to date for another eleven days – so did it mean he was cheating if he went out with someone else?

"No, we're not actually dating," he reminded himself. "And technically, she didn't match me with Kikyo so she can't claim she did her job." Glancing at the form, he groaned. "But if it wasn't because of the gokon I wouldn't have met – argh." Cursing as he made a sharp U-turn, Sesshoumaru set his GPS to his matchmaking agency. He needed to settle this form once and for all.

Putting Kikyo on his handsfree call, he apologised for having to cancel their date and promised to make it up to her. Selecting speed-dial, he then contacted Jaken and instructed him to get something suitable for the lady as a token of apology.

Stepping on the accelerator, Sesshoumaru prayed that he would reach Rin's office by 5pm or he would miss her for the day. Sure that he would definitely get a few tickets for speeding, Sesshoumaru eventually made it, short of ten minutes to closing time.

"Oshiro-san, is there something I can help you with?" Rin was looking poised as she glanced up from her paperwork. "Oh, you're here to pass me the form? I did say you could fax it, right?"

A multitude of response flashed through his head but he settled on, "Could we go over it together please? I need some clarifications. Is there a room where we can speak in private?"

Though she was frowning, Rin got to her feet and ushered him into an empty conference room. This was one of the usual rooms that they used when he came for a scheduled meeting with her. The moment the door clicked closed; all pretence of politeness melted from her face. "You have… seven minutes to talk."

Slapping the form on the table, Sesshoumaru fired his brain for the best way to say what was on his mind – except that he wasn't sure _what_ exactly he wanted her to understand. "Our agreement was for you to date me for two weeks. It's only been three days." When she remained silent, he continued. "I want what was promised to me."

For a moment, Rin looked like she was about to burst into a rant but the petite woman only leaned back against the wall and gave out a heavy sigh. "I can't. It's against the company's policy." Looking up at him, she shrugged. "I've been let off with a severe warning but one more breach of my contract, I'm out of here."

Not if he had a hand in that.

"Alright," he whispered in defeat. "No dating. But I'm not letting you escape so easily Rin-san. I still need you to help me find a wife."

"I thought you were going on fine with Kikyo-san?"

A small beep on his phone interrupted his reply. _Diamond necklace bought. Would you like me to send it to Hidaka-sama now?_

Texting furiously back to Jaken, Sesshoumaru then looked up at Rin. "Shall we talk about it over dinner?"

"Declined."

"Why? It's a work dinner so move it."

The door was opened for her but Rin stood in place, arms crossed over her chest. "My date's cooking for me tonight so we'll have to reschedule."

"I'll drive you there," he insisted, taking her by the wrist.

/ / / /

"I still don't understand why I'm in your car." Rin was still sulking, staring out the passenger seat window.

"First of all, I'm still your paying client and second, Sota doesn't count as a date." He almost dropped his jaw when she told him that dinner date was at home, until he realised it was just an excuse. Turning into the shrine's parking lot, he then waited until Rin led the way into the family's living quarters.

"Wait here," she instructed, showing him to a sitting room at the front of their house. "I'll get some tea and snacks."

While he waited, Sesshoumaru took a good look around the warm, cozy home. It was the first time anyone had invited him to their place –unwillingness aside – and was strangely looking forward to seeing Rin in her comfort zone.

She had clearly zipped into her room to change for when she returned, gone were the business attire and in its place, Rin wore comfortable slacks and a fuzzy pair of slippers that looked like it had seen better days.

"Sota made extra so if you're still not done talking to me in an hour, I guess I could poison – I mean feed you before you go." She poured him a cup of green tea. "So about Kikyo-san."

Ah, straight to the point as ever. Sesshoumaru had to admit that he was going to miss their unmediated conversations once the month came to an end. Returning her serious tone of voice, he shared the two short conversations he managed to have with Kikyo over the phone in the last 24 hours.

"I like her but she has this commitment vibe about her that scares me. I can imagine her wanting to get married and have five kids immediately." He shuddered slightly at the thought.

"And… the problem is?" Rin took a sip of her tea and gave him a stern look. "As I recalled, your profile stated that you don't mind children and look forward to having them."

"Yes but… I had imagined that we'd just spend a year or two being by ourselves; getting to know each other, going on trips together," he sighed. "I don't want to get married just so my sperm can be used to fulfil a woman's biological clock!"

"I assure you that Kikyo-san has no ill intentions. Besides, you should be happy that she is that willing to produce an heir for you right away. That would make your father extremely pleased wouldn't it?"

That it would indeed. His father's visit this morning had made that very clear. However… "I'm sure you've seen her profile by now. What do you think? Is she compatible with me?"

"What makes you think I'd have the time to do that?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at him. "But if you asked me what the system concluded, I'd tell you it says good but not an excellent match."

Sesshoumaru didn't know why he was relieved to hear that. "But what do you personally think Rin? I had just thought, if we were that compatible, you would have matched us right from the start. And yet, yesterday was the first time we met."

Instead of replying, Rin poured him some tea and pushed a plate of biscuits in front of him. She was still silent when he finally took a piece in his mouth; chewing at the offering with an expectant look on his face. "Matters of the heart transcend all boundaries of age, status and preference. If you like her, that is enough for me. You've never actually liked any of the women I've matched you with so far haven't you?"

No, that wasn't it but before he could say so, a gentle male voice called out to her from behind them.

"Oh… you're still here Oshiro-san?" Looking down at Rin, his features softened even more. "Would you like to eat now?"

"He's leaving," Rin decided, getting up to stand by Sota's side. "I'm eating every single morsel and I'm not sharing!" Her tone took on a warm, almost loving note as she smiled up at her brother. Only her scowls and stern words were reserved for him it seemed.

"Onee-chan, you shouldn't be so rude to our guest. Oshiro-san, if you do not mind our humble home cooking, please do stay for dinner."

When Sota left them alone once more, Sesshoumaru couldn't help sending Rin an accusatory glance. "I can't believe you used your brother as an excuse for a date."

However, Sesshoumaru had to evaluate his words when he saw the extent to which the man had prepared the meal for her. Rin had mentioned earlier that she had a craving for dumplings but judging from the carefully handmade delicacy, Sesshoumaru had a newfound assessment of the young man.

This wasn't just a younger brother cooking for his older sister. Higurashi Sota was very much in love with Rin. From the way he set the table to the presentation of the food itself, Sesshoumaru imagined a puppy waiting expectantly for its master's approval.

"Oishi! Oh Sota, you're the best!" Rin was already too much in bliss to pay any attention to either of the men in the room; oblivious to the two pair of eyes focused on her. "Sota, I take it back. Don't get married. Cook for me every day ok?"

For a matchmaker, Rin had to be blind not to understand how much her words meant to the younger man. Blushing to the roots, he shyly offered her more before turning to Sesshoumaru. "Does my cooking not please you Oshiro-san? Temple food can be quite bland –"

"Don't mind him Sota-kun. He can always leave if he doesn't want to eat."

Stubbornly however, Sesshoumaru sat through the meal, watching with interest as the siblings danced around each other. From what she had told him, Sota was clearly not blood-related to her and if he someday wanted to marry her, it would surely be well accepted within the family. After all, once he was ready to be the head of the shrine, he would be expected to take a wife. What better candidate than one already groomed within the compounds?

Sesshoumaru didn't know why it irked him slightly to know that but then again, it was none of his business – right?

"Sota-san, thank you for dinner. Would you perhaps walk me out? Your sister doesn't look like she could get up." Sesshoumaru glanced at an agonised Rin leaning against the wall with a hand on her belly. She had lazily waved him off and told him to come to her office the next day instead.

"Please don't think differently of her. Rin Onee-chan works really hard. She's just like that with people she's comfortable with." It surprised him to hear that from Sota for Sesshoumaru had never thought Rin relaxed enough to be comfortable around anybody.

"No not at all. She's invaluable to me and I really don't want to lose her." Sesshoumaru waited until Sota had looked up at him before continuing. "So, if you want to make your move Sota-san, you should do so now."

The younger man blinked a few times; cheeks turning slightly red. "I… I don't understand what you're trying to say Oshiro-san."

Mentally smacking himself, Sesshoumaru leaned closer and whispered, "You want to cook for Rin every day for the rest of your life don't you? I understand." Patting the man's shoulder, he then took a step back and laughed. "To help you along, let's make a bet. Whoever gets Rin to fall in love with him first in the next one week will have the right to do just that. I can't cook much but I'll be sure to feed her everything she loves without fail."

It pleased him to see Sota's eyes widening in shock; a second before those kind gentle eyes hardened, chin tilted up to accept the challenge. "Rin Onee-chan isn't a toy for you to bet on. I won't lose."

Watching as Sota returned inside the house, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile to himself. Of course he wasn't actually going to do anything to win over Rin; but at least… at least if she could find happiness with someone she loved, then maybe he wouldn't be feeling this guilty going out with Kikyo or any other woman for that matter.

/ / / /

A/N: Have you ever been in that situation where you possibly like someone but feel that you weren't what he/she needs? Maybe you try to push that friend of yours who's always had a crush on _your_ crush and genuinely felt you did the right thing? Well, for me, Sess and Rin are in that situation now. It's a bittersweet moment for all the characters in this chapter and so we'll see how it goes.

A small translation note for the poem: wet sleeves are a sign that someone has been crying (wiping tears on their sleeves) and usually a metaphor for unrequited love. Perfect for this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

_Though I may leave_

 _for Mount Inaba,_

 _famous for the pines_

 _covering its peak;_

 _If I hear you pine for me,_

 _I'll come straight home to you._

Ariwara no Yukihira (818- 893)

 **April 5 Tuesday**

RIN

"Kagome-chan, are you going to work already?" Rin was still at the dining table with Sota, their mother and grandfather having breakfast.

"I've got to be on standby for a procedure at 10am. Don't want to be late!" Running to the door, Rin watched as Kagome crashed straight into a big bouquet of flowers the moment she sprung open the door. "Oww…"

Flat on her butt, Kagome rubbed the side of her back before looking up at the strange delivery man.

"I've got a delivery for Miko Higurashi? I'm sorry. I was looking for the bell and –"

Concerned over the commotion, Rin walked over to the entrance and knew she had stepped into a sacred moment: Kagome's eyes were wide open, her lips slightly parted in awe staring at a man clad in a suit –

Sesshoumaru?

He had the same physique; hair length and colour was similar but there was definitely gentleness in his disposition. Instead of a harsh, disinterested look favoured by Sesshoumaru, this man's amber eyes were full of longing and kindness…

Brothers?

Whoever he was, he was clearly locked in a staring game with Kagome – the look on their face one that Rin was familiar with. Clearing her throat, she picked up the bouquet on the floor and looked up at the delivery man.

"Do I need to sign anything?" asked Rin, trying her best to break up the intense moment between the two. Kagome, who had snapped out of her daze, gave a couple of quick apologies before dashing out through the door; the object of attention of the man as he kept his eyes on her until she was but a speck in the horizon. "Cat got your tongue Mister…?"

At her words, the young man turned and gave a polite bow but Rin had caught the slight dust of pink on his cheeks. "Please forgive me for intruding." He looked up and Rin almost had to stop herself from chiding him on instinct. Why did he have to look so alike a certain someone?

"You're the flower delivery man? You might want to tell your sender to stop with the flowers though. We're all allergic to pollen." More like there was no space in the house anymore!

"Oh…" The man gave a deep apologetic bow. "I will relay the message as you wish Higurashi-san. My mother can be quite insistent but if that is the wish of the Miko of the house then it will be done." He handed her a name card.

Rin almost took a double take at the name and at the man before her. "I take it back. Oshiro Inuyasha? You're the freaking CEO of Inou Flora! Why are you here delivering flowers?" Rin had never been so embarrassed in her whole life. Shouting towards the dining room, she ordered for some tea to be made for their guest.

"No, no please do not trouble yourself. I came here to make sure our flowers were received by the lady herself." Those amber eyes smiled at her. "Mother wanted to apologise that she could only remember the Miko's family name and thus the multiple deliveries. But it seems that I have upset the Miko greatly with our rudeness."

When his gaze trailed back out the door, Rin smacked her forehead and sighed. "I take it your mother is Izayoi-san? Then well, these flowers were for me." Showing him the view of their flower-filled living room, she added, "As you can see, they're well accepted and appreciated. But more importantly, my sister has nothing to do with the flowers… although you're welcomed to bring her some if you wish. She's not dating anyone."

The esteemed man broke into a fit of coughs and excused himself. Ojiisan and Okaasan saw him to his car; fussing all the while about not offering him anything to eat or drink.

"Who was that man Nee-chan?"

At Sota's quiet question, Rin turned and gave him a warm smile. "He's Oshiro-san's brother. I went to a hanami with his mother on Saturday so she was merely sending flowers as thanks."

Sota took the bouquet from her, looking like he wasn't too pleased with her reply. "I don't think that's why Onee-chan…" Opening a drawer, he took out a few cards that Rin had not seen before. "These came with most of the deliveries. I had been saving them for Aneki but now that I know they're for you…"

Rin took the bunch and started reading them. Izayoi-san had left her contact on every one of the cards with a short wish that said: _To my future daughter-in-law, I hope that we can meet again soon. You've given me the best laughs in years!_

Damn that Sesshoumaru! This was all his fault that they were in this mess! She'd better find a way to clear up the confusion quick. "Thank you Sota for keeping them. I'll catch up with you later ok?" And with that, Rin golfed down the rest of her breakfast before making her way to work.

/ / / /

"Moshi moshi, Kagura-san? Hai, it's Rin. Oh wow that's quick! So you met him this morning and he's agreeable to the contract?" Rin listened to Kagura's short run through of their earlier meeting. "How's he?"

"Cold and all business-like. Very sexy I must say." Kagura laughed on the other line. "I'll drop you an email tonight. But don't get your hopes up Rin-san. He's not an easy one to crack. I caught him zoning out halfway as I was talking! He must think I'm a boring old lady."

"Don't let him see that you don't mind his behaviour," coached Rin. "Use your position to pressure him if you must."

"Why of course darling. That's the only reason why he's so eager to work with my company. I'll keep you updated."

For her, it was as good as gold. Skipping towards her boss's office, Rin knocked on the door and reported the development to Kohaku.

"Good work as always Rin. I also heard from Sango that you've matched him to Hidaka Kikyo-san too so there's two angles for him to choose from. I'm confident we'll seal the deal as promised." For once since she started taking on this Oshiro assignment, Rin had to agree with him.

"There's the other thing too that I wanted to talk about," Forgetting about the open door, Rin took a step closer. "About that kiss yesterday…"

Her boss's face went chalk white; his eyes darting past Rin to stare up at someone behind her.

"What kiss?"

"Oshiro-san!" Kohaku pushed back his chair and immediately got up. "What a surprise to see you here. How can we help you today?"

The tall silvery haired male looked down at Kohaku before turning to Rin. "I won't ask again but in exchange, I'd like you to release Rin from work for the rest of the day."

"What! I've got a lot of work to do Oshiro-san. I can't just –" Kohaku cut her outburst with a raised hand.

"Okay granted. Rin, you may leave for the day. That's all."

Being dragged out unwillingly seemed to be their modus operandi these few days. Aiming dagger-like stares at him, Rin wished she had more strength to wrestle out of his grasp. "You're hurting me!" she complained even as he stuffed her into the car.

"I bet you didn't say that to your boss when he took advantage of you," replied Sesshoumaru dryly. "So dating your colleague is alright but I'm not?"

Rin rolled her eyes and kept herself as far away from her captor as possible. "Who cares! At least he doesn't kidnap me at every opportunity!" This man was too much! Did he think he could just waltz in and demand her time as and when he wanted? "I don't belong to you Oshiro Sesshoumaru!"

His fine line of control must have snapped for Rin found herself slammed back into the seat; his fingers gripping her jaw and holding her still. "Is that what you want? You know I can make it possible. There is nothing I can't buy." The cold sarcasm dripped with malice as he released her with equal force. Rin had to rub her jawline in an effort not to cry.

/ / / /

SESSHOUMARU

He just wanted to have lunch with her damn it! Why did Rin always have to spin their interactions into absolute confrontations? Granted she was good at her job but she was unbearable when it came to her personal time.

If she hadn't put up so much of a fight, he wouldn't have said what he just did. Any idiot would interpret it as him wanting to buy her out like a cheap whore. _That_ wasn't his intention but judging from the look of pure anger and fear in her eyes, he knew he wasn't far from the mark.

Pressing down the privacy screen of his car, Sesshoumaru then instructed Jaken to drive them back to Oshiro towers. The slight detour took some time but it didn't ease much of the tension between the two even by a notch.

She was still not speaking to him when they entered his private parking space; her body turned away and immobile even after Jaken had left them alone in eerie silence.

"Rin, I will only say this once," Sesshoumaru took a deep breath; exhaling slowly as he turned her to face him. "I'm truly sorry for what I said earlier. And to prove my sincerity, I'll admit three of my greatest fears."

Those aggressive eyes softened slightly, though they remained suspicious as they focused on him. "What's the catch?"

He couldn't resist the urge to touch her jaw – gently this time – seeing that a slight bruise was forming where he had held her forcefully earlier. "You're free to subject me to one of them this afternoon."

/ / / /

RIN

She couldn't believe what they were about to do right then – two grownups skiving off work to wrestle with the largest ride of terror in the Tokyo metropolis.

"I hate you Rin; right now I really hate you." His face was devoid of expressions but Rin could see the absolute terror in his eyes. He volunteered for this!

"Buckle up Sesshoumaru! This is what I call life!" The last of her words trailed off into the wind as the roller coaster took a vertical nosedive; Rin screaming with laughter, her hands gripping the barrier tight with a rush of adrenaline.

As they rounded a corner, Rin's eyes widened in anticipation. "We're going upside down!" she squealed, reaching across to grab one of his hands as they both screamed at the top of their lungs. Their cart flipped once more before taking its last descend to a stop.

"I feel sick." Sesshoumaru had grabbed her shoulders as he staggered out of their seat. "Need to argh –"

She ought to be ashamed of herself, laughing so hard at his agony. But seriously, watching a man dressed in a suit retching his breakfast behind a tree was just too funny. "Here, take this hanky. That was so much fun!" Bouncing up and down, she dragged him to the next attraction – the Ferris wheel.

"When I said I had acrophobia, I thought you'd take me to Tokyo Tower or something. This is pure torture!" His hand was still clasped in hers –not that it meant anything. Rin just didn't want him to faint or lose his orientation seeing how ill the ride had made him.

"I promise this ride won't be horrible. See how slow it moves? Besides, if you don't look down, you won't feel scared right?"

Sesshoumaru had his eyes on the top of the Ferris wheel and shivered. "What if it breaks down when we're right on top? How do we get down?" Rin's answer was to squeeze his hand tighter and buy the tickets to one of the carriages.

"You behave like it's the first time you've been to an amusement park. Haven't you brought your dates here before?" At his blank expression, Rin figured he must have avoided the place like a plague. "So where do you bring your dates then?"

"I don't have time for dates. The only women I see are the ones you send my way." Seeing how they barely lasted a week, Rin had a feeling he hardly ventured out of the restaurant setting with them. And yet here they were. Rin wondered if he was perhaps prepping himself for an actual date with someone else; a sign that he was getting serious with Kikyo perhaps?

"I loved coming here as a child. I was always the shortest in class so anything that gave me the edge to see over people's heads was my favourite." Rin pointed to the mountain range that came into view from behind them. "I hike those now and again. You're welcome to join me next time if you want. I promise I won't push you off the cliff."

She laughed when he scowled at her but Rin was aware that he was starting to shiver now that they were gaining height. "Look at me. Don't focus on anything else but me."

"Do you want me to vomit again?" he teased, turning his gaze towards her. "But at least, you're not a bad sight."

"You're not too bad yourself."

They were nearly at the top but for once, Rin did not get up to peer out the windows. The view from the top had always enthralled her but for today, she didn't want to let go of the person in front of her. Keeping him occupied, she told him stories about her childhood, and how coming to the amusement park was a luxury she only had after being adopted by the Higurashis.

"Someday when I have my own children, I'd like very much for them to be able to do what they want, even if it's the most absurd thing like sitting in Ferris Wheels all day." She almost went on about how many children she wanted when she caught herself mid-sentence. This wasn't how she should be behaving with a client! "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shared that."

"No, I don't mind really." Though he was no longer shaking, Rin felt his hand snaking around to hold hers. "I think that's what I want to. I never got to go anywhere as a child, at least not alone. I always had bodyguards around and I was never to do anything unauthorised by my father." He laughed as he recounted the various music and art classes he was forced into. "Not to mention English, French and Mandarin classes."

"I'll be sure to include that in your profile next time," whispered Rin, pulling her hand away. Their ride had come to a stop and though she wished they could spend longer in the park, Rin knew that such stolen moments would not last forever. "Let's go. Your punishment is now complete. Apology accepted."

/ / / /

SESSHOUMARU

After dropping Rin off at her family shrine, Sesshoumaru returned to his office. Those four hours he had taken off would bite him squarely in the arse –and his email box proved it.

370 unread emails already? Skimming through them quickly, he frowned at one particular sender and opened it.

 _Shareholders came back with their comments quicker than expected. I'm attaching their proposal for the resort-style property downtown as you've requested. If you're free this evening, let's head down quickly to take a look. I'd like to offer them your quote by end this week. –KK_

Stealing a look at his clock, Sesshoumaru figured that the day shouldn't be wasted. Best to offer his quote as early as possible before a competitor could outbid them. Transferring all urgent emails to his personal tablet, he rang up Kazeko Interiors and set a meeting for 6pm at the empty plot of land facing Tokyo Bay.

All through the drive downtown, Sesshoumaru couldn't help thinking about his afternoon with Rin. It was amazing how she could be appeased by simple things –desserts, tonkatsu-don, homemade dumplings, amusement rides…

Most women preferred diamonds and luxury goods. In fact, Jaken's gift of the Cartier bracelet had been well received by Kikyo. Rin might have thrown it back at his face if he ever dared to give her such a thing.

"I need to stop thinking about her. She's ruining my appetite," he grumbled, focusing instead on the details of his upcoming impromptu meeting. Kazeko-san was an incredibly sharp woman and would no doubt tell him off for thinking about women while they were discussing work plans.

Earlier that morning, she had caught him off guard zoning out. He had lied that it was for work –while in reality he was plotting the best way to ambush Rin for lunch. She had laughed it off but Sesshoumaru knew a woman of her position would take offense at his careless behaviour. Best to thread carefully around this one.

"Kazeko-san, after the viewing, can I take you to dinner?" That was the least he could do to salvage the situation. To meet the ire of a self-made millionaire would be an embarrassment to his family name; even more than not winning the contract.

"Are you trying to bribe me Oshiro-san?" Her lips curled slightly as though she found him amusing. "We'll see. I'm not interested to eat until the numbers have been confirmed."

Like a drill sergeant, she grilled him endlessly for his preliminary vision of the development and the rough estimated cost until she was fairly satisfied nearly three hours later. By then, Sesshoumaru was on the verge of collapsing from hunger, having heaved out most of his breakfast and lunch earlier at the amusement park.

"Most of the restaurants might be closed by now. Do you want to eat at a yatai maybe?" she suggested, much to his surprise. Never would he have expected a CEO to be eating from a street food cart vendor! Sesshoumaru had never eaten at one before but he wouldn't dare to admit it to her. Letting Kazeko-san decide was the safest option.

"There's a guy who makes decent ramen in the next district. We might have to walk though since parking at this hour is a nightmare." As soon as they left the development site, Kazeko-san dropped the strict business-like demeanour. "Now that we're off work, you don't have to address me so formally ne?"

"Ah, hai Kagura-san." Sesshoumaru found himself relaxing slightly. Their twenty minute walk from then on felt almost enjoyable as he soon learnt that his potential business partner had a daredevil streak in her. "Bungee jumping sounds…"

"You can say it Sesshoumaru-kun."

"Crazy," he breathed the word out slowly, unsure if she would be insulted. "Please forgive me for my rudeness. It's just –"

She waved off his apology with a laugh as they settled in the cramped stall. "So what's the craziest thing you've done? Don't tell me young master Sesshoumaru isn't allowed to have some fun?"

Sesshoumaru wondered if Kagura-san took acerbic lessons from Rin. Either that or he was an addict to that straightforward personality of hers that he was starting to see traits in everybody.

"I'm not that exciting Kagura-san. Maybe the worst I've done is attempt the Thunder Dolphin. I don't think I've still recovered from that crazy roller coaster ride…" he later found out that he had just went on the world's sixth tallest roller coaster and survived – so indeed that was no easy feat.

His confession launched them into a multitude of other topics – most of which he found to be equally entertaining and enlightening. Never would he imagine Kazeko Kagura to be a ballroom dancer or a mathematician by training.

"You're an interesting woman Kagura-san. I think I should introduce you to my nakado. You'd like her. She specialises in all things torturous." Sesshoumaru didn't know why he needed to be upfront about his matchmaker with a colleague but he just needed to get it off his chest.

Perhaps it was the shochu talking but Sesshoumaru knew he wasn't uncomfortable around her. He knew that Kagura-san was a year or two older than him but unlike with Kikyo, he didn't get the vibe that she was in any rush to get married and procreate. It felt like she was genuinely spending time with him for her own pleasure, rather than his.

"I think you've had enough to drink Sesshoumaru-kun. Let me send you back." Sesshoumaru vaguely recalled passing her his car keys before muttering an address.

/ / / /

A/N: Oohhh. Ahaha I know some of you will kill me with the ending. But there are no bad characters in this one. Oh and a note on ages-

Rin: 27

Kagome: 29

Sesshoumaru: 35

Inuyasha: 31

Sota: 23

Kagura: 36

Kikyo: 29


	6. Chapter 6

_Even though I hide it,  
it shows all over my face,  
such is my longing,  
so that people ask me  
"What _are _you thinking about?_

 _-Taira no Kanemori_

April 6 Wednesday

RIN

Rin was already at her desk by 7am that morning, intending to catch up on the lost hours of yesterday. The solitude of her office should give her time to think; especially after the single email sent nearly at midnight the day before.

 _Rin-chan,_

 _Your assessment of Sesshoumaru could not be more spot on. He's intelligent and charming yet somewhat childlike in his curiosity – of course I can say this since he's younger than me! To my surprise, everything you've coached me about approaching him paid off. I've learnt more about him than I possibly could on a normal date._

 _I had hoped that I could write more and offer you a better update on our interactions but unfortunately, Sesshoumaru has drunk too much and I need to get him home. Believe it or not, he rattled your shrine's address when he passed me his keys so now I'm deciding whether to put him in a hotel or take him home with me._

 _Well, wish me luck! I'll call you sometime this week ne?_

 _-KK_

Rin couldn't wish for a better result. Selecting a suitable candidate for Kagura-san had been difficult, considering her past experience which was why Sango had been reluctant to set Sesshoumaru up with her. However, shouldn't she say that her efforts paid off?

"Then why am I feeling so upset?" Pressing her forehead against her desk, Rin knocked her head on the wood a few times to dispel the creeping jealousy in her heart. She shouldn't have taken him to the amusement park; shouldn't have thought those rare expressions of his were solely for her. Who was she to think she could take those first-times from his future life partner? "I'm just being possessive because he's my star client." All those months of in-depth discussions, work dinners and what not had finally taken a toll on her.

Kohaku couldn't have been more wrong. He did warn her didn't he? Maybe she should talk to Kohaku about passing the assignment to someone else. After all, Sango had also reported that Kikyo-san had been pleased with Sesshoumaru, having received some presents already from him.

"So much for not having the time to date," she hissed to herself. Not wanting to think about him anymore, Rin buried herself in work.

/ / / /

Her only highlight for the day was meeting Kagome for lunch. Her 48 h our rest cycle started from last night so her sister had binged on sleep and was now aching for food and some shopping.

"Aneki, you know I only have an hour right?" Nodding, Kagome pointed to a takoyaki stand and mimicked the action of eating and walking at the same time. "Okay but I want crepes after."

It was amazing how much shopping two women could accomplish in forty minutes. Already, each had a bag of lingerie and glittery shoes that neither knew the occasion to wear them.

"But they were on sale!" insisted Kagome in defence. "Plus you have to admit that white lace suits you well Rin-chan. Now you just need to find a boyfriend to show it off to."

Usually, her respond would be to barf and swear that she didn't need men in her life. But for some reason today, Rin found herself blushing as she sadly admitted the truth. "I guess you're right. I _am_ lonely."

The sudden change of mood caught Kagome by surprise for she immediately dragged Rin into the nearest café and settled her in. "I'm calling your boss and feigning a medical emergency if you don't dish it out now."

Rin didn't even have the energy to chide her sister. Instead, she slumped over the table and groaned. "Forbidden fruit tastes the best." That automatically earned her a smack on the head; her phone snatched from her pocket and Kagome furiously dialling her office to report her sick.

"Moshi moshi, this is Doctor Higurashi speaking. I have a patient Nakamura Rin …" Rin nearly rolled her eyes at the horrible disease Kagome seemed to have gifted her with. So much so that when she finally finished speaking to Kohaku, Rin was certain that her boss might give her the whole week off.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Rin, propping her elbows on the table. At Kagome's insistent 'yes', she knew there was no way of escaping. "I went on a real date with Triple H… and I didn't hate it."

Kagome nearly spilled her coffee all over herself in excitement. "Oh my god! Handsome hottie? What's he like? Did you kiss?"

Rin had to cover her face in embarrassment. "It's not like that! It's a work-date." Lies. "And no kissing. I can't kiss a client!" Though she could still feel the warmth of his hand in hers.

However, it wasn't easy trying to hide much from Kagome so Rin ended up telling her everything from the start, right to the depressing email she received from Kagura. At the end of the hour, Rin was so drained that she could only lean back in her seat and look across at her sister.

"Oh Rin-chan… you like him don't you?"

"Like is such a strong word," scoffed Rin, trying her best to hide her embarrassment. "I think it's more that I don't dislike him." When Kagome rolled her eyes, Rin copied her actions. "But there's nothing to it. I will be fired if I pursue these… feelings any further. It must stop now."

"Then quit. You know Ojiisan has been bugging us to devote being a Miko fulltime. Why don't you consider that?" As expected of Kagome, she always suggested the most drastic option. "And, if you wish to pursue anything after that, it's all legal and fair isn't it?"

However, being a shrine maiden 24/7 didn't sound too appealing to Rin. She wasn't even going to think about sacrificing dessert and meat. "I'll think about it. As much as I love Grandpa, I do love my job too." Forcing herself to smile, Rin then looked up at Kagome. "And you? Any handsome hotties sending you flowers at work?"

It was so rare to see her sister turning red that Rin almost had to blink a few times to be sure.

"We're not talking about me. This is all about you now," Kagome flicked her gaze away. "Besides, it's nothing."

That just meant something and definitely juicy. "Hey, I'm officially on medical leave today so please Sensei, enlighten me. You know I can make miracles happen with couples so out with it!"

By the end of another hour, both Rin and Kagome were equally spent seeing how much emotional energy went into their conversation.

"Men are weird," concluded Rin.

"Yeah. Want another dessert?"

The two women sighed as a large slice of chocolate cake was ordered. At least one thing was constant – sugar never disappoints.

/ / / /

7 April Thursday

RIN

It was almost four in the evening when Rin received a text to have coffee at the café next to her office. Recognising the number, Rin tried to ignore the incoming call for as long as she could. But by the third attempt, she picked it up; forcing her voice into a calm, happy tone.

"Kagura-san, what brings you to this part of town? I know you're busy so an email would have sufficed." Truth was, Rin didn't really want to see her – not after suspecting the real reason why the older woman wanted to meet up.

"I'm going out of town for a few days. I thought I'd catch up with you before I go." Kagura's smile was one of a woman on a verge of falling in love. Rin had seen it countless times in her clients and knew without a doubt she was the one responsible for it.

"Oh? With Sesshoumaru-san? That's moving real fast," she tried to joke, laughing along when Kagura burst into giggles. Amazing how one single emotion could reduce even the most mature, sensible woman to a blushing young girl. "So how was it on Tuesday? Was everything… compatible?"

Yes sexual compatibility, though not outwardly written on paper, was discussed to some extent with her clients. In her four years, Rin had learnt not to be surprised at the failure rate of statistically perfect matches crumbling simply because of a difference in sexual preference.

But to be discussing this with Kagura-san while remaining objective wasn't going to be easy.

"Let's just say that I liked what I saw and I think he'll be good in bed."

Rin turned her attention instead to the coffee before her. "Seems like everything is going well. So where are you two headed?"

"Hakone, this weekend. After our meeting on Tuesday, I spoke to my board of directors and they're impressed by his personal portfolio. He's got a good eye for incorporating modernity into traditional settings so that's why we're heading to one of my hotspring resorts."

Rin couldn't be prouder of how well their 'inception' project was going. If Kagura played her cards right, Sesshoumaru would be walking straight into her hands without even realising it.

"Bring me back some onsen eggs! Then you can tell me all about the trip." Taking the last sip of her coffee, Rin looked up at Kagura. "Can I safely leave him in your hands then? I've been thinking of maybe taking a break."

"Eh? You're going on a holiday?"

"Oh no, not that. It's more a family thing," she lied easily. "So what do you say? You'd still be Sango's client so any administration matters will be dealt by her."

For a moment, Rin wondered if Kagura saw right through her but instead of commenting on that, the older woman smiled. "Sesshoumaru holds you in high regard so you shouldn't give up on him so easily Rin-chan. I think he dropped your name so many times during our meal that I was starting to get a little jealous!"

Rin rolled her eyes instinctively. "Please. He's just trying to make me sound like an ogre. Bet he told you I'm a master sadist." When Kagura laughed and nodded, Rin felt slightly better. "I'm not giving up on him. In fact, he's got three months worth of my time and effort under his belt. Surely this little chick can fly solo now."

"Well then Rin-chan, wish me luck! I suppose this will be the last time we see each other." Kagura paid for the bill as a parting gesture; the two women going their separate ways.

/ / / /

8 April Friday

RIN

She didn't know what the hell she was doing in the lobby of Oshiro Towers but there was no turning back now. However, the receptionist hadn't been accommodating since she didn't have any prior appointments with the Director.

"I'm sorry Nakamura-san, but Oshiro-san's schedule is very tight today. I'm afraid he won't be able to see you."

"Did he say that or is that just you deciding for him?" It wasn't like she came to his office everyday so the least that idiot could do was to let her up for ten minutes. After all, how many times had he ambushed her at work and stole precious hours from her?

The secretary sent her a condescending sideward glance; tilted her chin and dialled the phone. She was whispering quietly at first but all of a sudden, her face turned pale and she twirled around in shock as she looked up at Rin.

"A thousand apologies Nakamura-san. Oshiro-san will see you immediately. Please, come this way." She had to tap her access card in order for the lift to acknowledge Rin's ascend to the highest floor. Rin was almost about to comment on the irony considering Sesshoumaru's fear of heights when she caught herself. The receptionist was looking absolutely livid.

In a few seconds, she knew why.

"Who are you stopping my guests from seeing me?" The words were spoken very calmly but one look at the speaker and anyone could tell he was murderous. Bowing at her waist, the receptionist broke into an apology before being dismissed. Only when she was gone did Sesshoumaru turn to Rin. "Please come in. Would you like something to drink?"

She followed him into his office and marvelled at the view from behind his desk. For a man who hated heights, his office boasted ceiling high glass windows and an unobstructed view of the city skyline. She could stay here all day and stare out dreamily.

"No that's not necessary. I've only got ten minutes so let's make this quick." She settled herself on the chair in front of his desk.

"Why do I get the feeling that you want to break up with me?" he asked jokingly.

But Rin didn't find it funny. Didn't he know how hard it was for her to be in his presence like this? Waiting until he had taken his seat in front of her, Rin leaned forward and sighed. "Yes, let's break up."

For a minute, the two stared at each other in silence. That stoic face of his showed nothing, but Rin could tell from his eyes that there was much that he wanted to say. Breaking his gaze first, Sesshoumaru looked down at his desk and asked, "Why?"

"I've done all I could for you Sesshoumaru-san. Your dateline is coming closer and yet we have not found a perfect match yet. So I'm transferring your case to my department Head." Though she was speaking with confidence, she knew she lacked conviction. Her eyes had appeared glazy and her fists were clenched too tightly.

She hadn't even noticed how white her knuckles were until she felt soft warm fingers touching them. Looking down, she saw that Sesshoumaru had reached across to hold her hands in his, forcing them to open and relax.

"I…" His fingers caressed the top of her hand lightly before drawing back. When Rin caught his eyes, he looked like he was on the verge of saying something but instead, he merely smiled. "Is that what you want?"

No. But this was necessary for both their sakes. "I wish you well Sesshoumaru-san. Your new matchmaker should contact you –"

"No that is not necessary." He stood up to walk her to the door. "If it isn't you, then there is no point. I don't want anyone else."

Rin didn't know what to say to that except to nod her head politely and excuse herself. Though he didn't move from the door, Rin refused to turn to look at him one last time.

Everything between them was over.

/ / / /

The moment the private lift arrived on the ground floor, Rin came face to face with two of the last people she wished to see at the moment. But in the boxed hallway of the lift lobby, there wasn't much space to escape.

"Rin-chan! What a surprise to see you here! Did you receive my flowers?" Izayoi-san looked impeccable in her business dress with pearls adorning her neck and ears.

"They were all lovely. I apologise for not contacting you sooner." Rin flashed a look at the man next to her and bowed in acknowledgment. "Oshiro-san."

"Did you come to see Sesshoumaru? Oh, maybe it's a bad time for us to visit him dear. We should let young lovers have their stolen moments now and again." The smile she had for her husband was full of warmth.

Rin was about to calmly tell her otherwise when Oshiro-san cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should leave for lunch first then. Sesshoumaru might take… awhile." He shot her an accusatory look that made Rin wished she could just melt to the floor in embarrassment. From Izayoi's delightful laughter, Rin had the impression that the Oshiro couple had thought she and Sesshoumaru were engaged in some kind of office tryst just before.

Well, thankfully she was wearing the lacy white undergarments she just bought yesterday, mused Rin. At least if they were caught doing any weird stuff, she'd be proud to say she did it in style.

"Iye. Please don't let me cut your visit short Oshiro-san, Izayoi-san. His secretary can attest that I was inside for less than ten minutes. It was purely work." Promising to meet her for coffee the next day, Rin then excused herself and headed straight to a bar.

Never mind if it was one in the afternoon. She needed a drink.

/ / / /

A/N: It's a short one because I'm condensing 3 days into one chapter but only from Rin's point of view. The next chapter will be the same 3 days but from Sesshy's pov! But really, there's so much emotional charge in this one, I had to break the two chapters up.


	7. Chapter 7

_E_ _ven though I hide it,_ _  
_ _it shows all over my face,_ _  
_ _such is my longing,_ _  
_ _so that people ask me_ _  
_ _"What_ _are_ _you thinking about?_

 _-Taira no Kanemori_

April 6 Wednesday

SESSHOUMARU

Waking up next to a woman wasn't something unusual for Sesshoumaru. But waking up in his boxers with a major headache, next to his business partner was.

Peeking under the blanket, Sesshoumaru desperately searched for signs of –shit, he couldn't even bring himself to think about it –before hopping off the bed and sought refuge in the shower. How did this even happen?

Granted, she was dressed in a bathrobe and thankfully not naked and sprawled under him but still… where were they? The bathroom looked too bare to belong to an apartment and this clearly wasn't his place so…

A love hotel?

Peeking out from the bathroom door, Sesshoumaru tried to ascertain the location of his clothes by scanning the entire room. When he saw that they were neatly placed on top of a chair, he felt slightly relieved. At least they didn't tumble in, tearing at each other's clothes. That would make him feel even more embarrassed than he already was. Oh the scandal!

With his eyes fixed on Kagura's sleeping form, Sesshoumaru tiptoed as quickly as he could across the room; grabbed his clothes and beelined for the bathroom once more. Only when he was decently dressed did he materialise, heading straight for the exit.

"Damn it, my keys!" Armed with only his phone, wallet and no clue where he was, Sesshoumaru did the only thing he could think of at that moment. "Inuyasha, pinpoint my location and get me now."

"Ani-ue, are you hurt? Where are you? Any landmarks? Should I call Jaken instead?"

Sesshoumaru wished they were not separated by a phone line or he would have strangled his younger half brother. "Just triangulate and get your arse here now!" Jabbing the end call button, Sesshoumaru tried looking around to see if he recognised any buildings or road signs.

Just where the hell was he?

After what felt like ages, a red sports car revved to a stop not too far from where Sesshoumaru was waiting; a younger replica of himself stepping out and walking towards him with a cheeky grin on his stupid face.

"My, my, Ani-ue, had so much fun last night you can't think straight anymore?" Inuyasha eyed his crumpled shirt with interest. "Aren't you a bit too old for one night stands?"

"Still your tongue Inuyasha. And just drive me home." Even his insult had no bite. Sesshoumaru was just too embarrassed to be reduced to asking help from his brother that he chose not to speak any further. True, it would have been easier to call Jaken but that tell-tale servant would have reported him straight to his father.

"So, what's she like in bed?" urged Inuyasha as he shifted the car into gear. "Is she one of your matchmaking dates? Honestly, if you aren't up to it, you can just pass the reigns to me you know. I've got more luck with women than you."

Of all times to be getting into this topic…

"So says the idiot who was in love with his Senpai throughout middle and high school but didn't have the nerve to ever confess to her!"

"So? At least I _liked_ someone. You've never even opened up to anyone Sesshoumaru Ani. I mean how desperate do you have to be to get Chichi-ue to employ a matchmaker –"

"Enough Inuyasha." He wasn't even going to engage him on _that_ issue. "Father has decreed that his first born succeed his position as Chairman. It is not your place to question any of his actions." Already, Inuyasha was made CEO of Inou Flora and all its subsidiaries at the tender age of 28 when his older brother never progressed beyond Managing Director of Oshiro Architects – never mind that their father had at least 100 other companies under his influence. It was only his lack of greed and patience that earned him his father's trust and eventual decision to officially declare him as heir.

"If it means that much to you then please don't call me next time you intend to screw around behind Rin Onee-san's back."

It was fortunate that they were both strapped down by the seatbelts for Sesshoumaru could have done worse than just grabbing Inuyasha by his collar. "What? What did you say?"

"Get off me you idiot! We're on the road!" Inuyasha's punch against his jaw knocked him back slightly but Sesshoumaru was not done yet. "Are you trying to get us killed?!"

It was a feat that Inuyasha managed to park his car at the side of the road, considering how much they were tussling behind the wheel.

"What did your mother do this time?" Sesshoumaru had his hands around his brother's throat; Inuyasha's palm against his face in retaliation. "What's she done to Rin?" Sesshoumaru let out a loud _oof_ when Inuyasha kneed him in his groin but the older brother wouldn't release him without a fight; smashing his elbow straight into Inuyasha's nose. "Spit it!"

"Argh… let me go! I'll tell you!" The younger Oshiro coughed as Sesshoumaru's fingers were loosened around his throat. Scowling, Inuyasha turned to his brother with both hands held out as a preventive measure. "Swear you won't attack me again you idiot and I'll tell you."

Sesshoumaru was promising no such thing. "If I don't like what I hear, you're dead anyway."

"Whatever," scoffed Inuyasha, folding his hands over his chest in defeat. "Look, all I know is that Okaa-san has been sending Rin flowers every day. And I mean bouquets of them. She even sent me over to make sure the Miko had received them."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in shock at his brother's last words. Why that bitch… "What… what did she want from Rin?" He knew Inuyasha wouldn't know his mother's reasons but Sesshoumaru had an inkling after seeing the slight shadow of gentleness on his brother's face.

"And… what did you think of Miko Higurashi?" That would no doubt be the name those flowers were addressed to. Inuyasha didn't even get a chance to answer; Sesshoumaru had seen it all in his eyes.

Damn, damn that woman! Kicking the car door open, he stormed out without a word; one hand stretched out to hail for a cab.

"Oshiro Towers," he barked at the driver. Taking out his phone, he made the call – half in embarrassment and half in rampaging anger.

"Moshi moshi, Kagura-san, I'm so sorry I left you… oh, yes well I'm off to work. Important meetings. What? Tonight? Yes of course. I'll see you later then." Her voice still sounded like she was half asleep and incredibly exhausted, which was why as an afterthought, he added, "I… I enjoyed myself last night. We should do it again."

Preferably this time, Sesshoumaru intended to be awake and sober.

/ / / /

April 7 Thursday

A whole day had passed without him somehow finding his way to Rin's office or her home. After the overnight drunk fiasco with his potential business partner on Tuesday, he had learnt that she was leaning towards another architectural firm for the project they were bidding on.

Was it because he didn't... satisfy her the night before?

"No really, Kagura-san is not like that. She wouldn't mix business and pleasure." Sesshoumaru frowned over his proposal over and over, trying to find some faults with his design – except he found none. Was it… because she paid for dinner _again_ last night _?_

Sesshoumaru found his fingers itching to call Rin, hoping to get her advice. After all, she was still his matchmaker and even though she didn't personally match Kagura to him; she could still coach him on how to read these complicated female signs.

Each time he was about to press the call button, he'd cancel at the last minute. No, this was a bad idea. The last time he interacted with a woman that Rin hadn't match him with; she had threatened to severe all ties with him – with the form and what not. Sesshoumaru couldn't imagine even suggesting that he might have found a potential partner by himself…

Rin would kill him – no, not really. She was too much a lady for that.

She would gut him, salt his wounds and then feed him alive to rabid dogs.

The image made him cringe slightly but then he broke into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, slapping his hand on the table. He could just imagine her stoic face if he were to tell her; almost hear the crisp insults she would probably deliver, right before walking him towards his death. For some reason, Sesshoumaru found it strangely comforting that he'd trust Rin that much even to consider dying by her hands.

/ / / /

Sesshoumaru was still thinking about calling Rin when his secretary poked her head in to enquire about his lunch plans.

"A Kazeko Kagura-san is here to see you. Said you'd be joining her for lunch?"

He glanced at his desk clock and gave a sigh. There went his plans to try and ambush Rin at her workplace. "Alright, tell her I'll be down shortly." If Kagura-san called him during the day, it always was about work.

True enough, they didn't make it to any restaurant for the entire lunch hour and ended up ordering in. As he expected, she hadn't awarded the bid for the project to his company but instead gave it to their competitor.

"But why? I thought you said the shareholders were happy with my designs and proposal. We even bid at 20% lower than our usual expectations." He hadn't meant it but his words came out harsher than he intended.

"Oh Oshiro-san, are you angry with me?" Kagura was sat on his desk; one eyebrow raised as though challenging him to disagree with her. When he remained fuming silently, she then patted his shoulder and hopped to her feet. "Don't be. You see, I'm about to land you a much bigger contract."

A folder was slipped carefully in front of him. Flipping it open, Sesshoumaru almost gave a shout at the scale of the proposal before him. "You own all of these properties in Hakone?"

"Indeed. And we're looking at restoring some of our older ryokans and having modern amenities available in all of them. It'll be done in phases of course which means the project's life span is much longer than our previous one."

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe it. And this time, he didn't even bid for it! His company's name was clearly written under the 'vendor' clause; simply awaiting his signature and stamp. "I'd like to see them."

"You will. This Saturday." Kagura slapped train tickets on his desk. "They're return tickets on the express car so we'll be there by 9am and be back here by 9pm. Of course, you're welcome to stay overnight and enjoy –"

"Are you kidding me? Do you want me to miss a chance at soaking in the hotsprings? I'm in." He needed to tell Rin –

Wait, why? It'd be inappropriate for his nakado to be around, right?

"So, do you want me to book two rooms or...?"

Her question hung between them in silence. On one hand, Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if she had read his mind about Rin – then surely two rooms would make sense. But on the other hand, was she suggesting… "Two rooms, Kazeko-san. I believe that would be the best."

"Of course." Kagura smiled gently at him before excusing herself. As he saw her off at the lift, Sesshoumaru was genuinely surprised when she pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Have a good day Sesshoumaru-kun."

The lift door closed between them, leaving Sesshoumaru slightly in a daze; unsure of what just happened and in confusion as to whether he disliked her kiss or not.

/ / / /

April 8 Friday

It was officially two days now that he hadn't seen Rin and the guilt was killing him. Wasn't he who said that she owed him the full 2 weeks of dating and yet here he was playing hooky – with another woman no less.

"Oh Rin… why can't you call? Make some noise, barge into my office and scold me or something?" It was almost as if she didn't care. After all, he was just another client to her.

Just as he was lamenting about her lack of contact, his direct line rang, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oshiro-san, there's a lady here to see you but she's not scheduled. I've tried to chase her away but she won't budge. Should I call for security?" It was the receptionist on the first floor.

"What's her name? There should be an exclusion list on your desk for all my private guests." The moment he heard Rin's name, all calmness was thrown out the window. "Are you an idiot or what?! She is right on top of that list right below my own father. Send her up right now!" Slamming the phone down, he stormed out of his office and waited until his private lift arrived bearing his treasured guest.

It was only because Rin was there that he forced his words into a calm, almost casual tone. "Who are you stopping my guests from seeing me?" Dismissing her after her string of useless apologies, he then turned to Rin and smiled. "Please come in. Would you like something to drink?"

He should probably suggest that they go somewhere for lunch but one look at her serious face, Sesshoumaru held back his words. He had a bad feeling she wasn't here on a social visit.

"No that's not necessary. I've only got ten minutes so let's make this quick." She settled herself on the chair in front of his desk.

"Why do I get the feeling that you want to break up with me?" he asked jokingly.

"Yes, let's break up."

What… what? He knew she was just playing along, but why did it feel so real; so _hurtful_? Staring at her, Sesshoumaru tried to find any inkling of anger or hatred towards him but all he could see on her face was a blank, hard wall. Breaking his gaze, Sesshoumaru looked down at his desk and finally asked, "Why?"

She didn't hesitate; the words pouring out of her mouth like they were rehearsed a hundred times. "I've done all I could for you Sesshoumaru-san. Your dateline is coming closer and yet we have not found a perfect match yet. So I'm transferring your case to my department Head."

You're angry at me. Why, he wanted to ask. You're clenching your fists so tight – Did I hurt you? Do you want to hurt me back? Without a thought, he had closed his hands over hers, forcing those white knuckles to relax.

"I…" I'm sorry. I don't want you to go. I like you. There were so many possible ways to reply her and yet he settled for, "Is that what you want?"

Something akin to regret flashed before her eyes but her words had none of that. "I wish you well Sesshoumaru-san. Your new matchmaker should contact you –"

"No that is not necessary." He stood up when she did, before walking her to the door. "If it isn't you, then there is no point. I don't want anyone else."

But his Rin said nothing; the last view he had of her was her back as she disappeared into the lift and possibly from his life.

Everything between them it seemed, was over.

/ / / /

When his door was knocked again, Sesshoumaru nearly tripped over himself running to open it. Rin? Was she going to pop out with that crazy smile of hers and tell him how stupid he was to have fallen for her gimmick?

Hopeful, he pulled back the wooden doors only to find his father and Izayoi staring back in surprise at him.

"You're dressed," his father commented, puzzling him.

"What… what are you two doing here?" Shit! He forgot their lunch appointment!

"Is that how you greet your father Sesshoumaru?" Disappointment clearly in his voice as he took a seat next to his wife.

Sesshoumaru was about to apologise when Izayoi stopped him. "Don't be so hard on him dear. You were just as disoriented each time I came to visit." Gesturing at Sesshoumaru to come closer, she smiled kindly. "We were surprised that you two didn't head off for lunch together. Rin-chan said it was a work meeting –"

"Yes." He didn't want to hear another word about her – not right now. "Shall we? I believe my secretary has booked your favourite restaurant Izayoi-san."

Lunch as it turned out, helped to keep his mind off Rin for a while. Listening to an animated Izayoi retelling stories about some of her strange customers even made him laugh once or twice. They were almost through with their main course when his father finally spoke; breaking the light-hearted tone of their conversation.

"Sesshoumaru, I hope you're not forgetting our arrangement this Sunday evening." He raised his glass to signal for a toast. "There's our company's 450th anniversary gala dinner and I'd like to officially introduce you to everyone."

"Yes sweetheart. And it would be really nice if we could meet your date again. I've been telling your father so many wonderful things so I'm sure he'd really like to meet her." Izayoi's smile was sincere but it never reached her eyes. Sesshoumaru could almost see her daring him to challenge her words.

Not today.

"Of course father, I will be there. And yes, Nakamura-san's efforts have paid off greatly. I will definitely be bringing a date – nay, a potential wife even."

At the confident tone of his voice, even the InuTaisho himself looked up in genuine surprise. "Oh? Is that so? I will look forward to meeting her then."

/ / / /

A/N: I think I'm spoiling everyone with almost daily updates, but really I can't stop writing! And I also hope you're not getting comfy thinking ahah! I know what's going to happen next! *evil laughter* Though this fic is rated T, I'd say the plot and themes are very much Josei rather than Shoujo. So it's a heavy read! But stay with me, there _is_ light at the end of the tunnel!


	8. Chapter 8

_As I wait for someone who will never come,_

 _my body burns like the seaweed drying on the shores of Matsuho_

 _-Fujiwara no Sadaie, 1162-1241._

10 April Saturday

RIN

"Onee-chan, how long do you intend to sleep like that…" Sato's gentle voice called out from outside her door. "Can I… can I come in?"

She let out a groan – neither a yes or no. Honestly, Rin didn't feel fit for human company but seeing that Sato was the first person she had called after her alcohol-induced crying fit, he should be given the exception.

"I hate that you are like this." Cool fingers touched her forehead, easing her onto her back. Rin was sure that her eyes were swollen from crying too much for they were sensitive to the sunlight pouring in as he had pulled back the curtains. "You haven't even taken a bath from yesterday…"

Yes she slept in her work attire that reeked of alcohol, cigarettes and most likely vomit, judging from the smell. "Just let me rot in here. I'm pathetic." Despite her words, Rin could feel gentle hands tugging at her sweater and unbuttoning her blouse; a second before a cold, clean towel was pressed along her exposed skin.

"Where's Kagome? Okaasan?" To leave such an embarrassing task to the youngest male…

"Aneki is at the hospital and Okaasan is helping Ojiisan with morning prayers." He turned her over so he could wipe down her back. "There is a smell of death and gloom in this room each time I pass by and I just can't stand it."

Rin groaned again but forced herself into a sitting position. "Give me that," she snatched the towel from his hand. "I can do this myself." But to her surprise, Sota didn't back down and instead took the cloth back and continued wiping her clean.

"Onee-chan… iye, Rin. I don't know if this is the right time to be telling you this." His towelled hand rested above her collar bone; those dark eyes staring down at hers. "I've passed my exams. Ojiisan will officiate my Shoguji position next Saturday."

That was wonderful news wasn't it? It had always been Sota's dream to be the Head Priest and now that he'd pass his deputy priest exams, he should be happy! Instead, why was he looking so solemn; even addressing her so informally by name? Either that or the alcohol's making her imagine things.

Choosing not to reply, Rin simply allowed him to continue cleaning her, grabbing his wrist still, only when his towel moved perilously close to the top of her breasts. "Sota, you really don't have to do this."

Cheeks blushing, he finally put the cloth down and stepped away from her. But before she could crack a joke to diffuse the tension, Sota got on his hands and knees, offering her the highest level of respect. "Rin, would you be my wife?"

Okay, she was _definitely_ hallucinating. Did her younger brother just asked her to marry him?

"What… what are you saying?" She immediately pulled up her blanket to cover her chest; bending her head down to ease her pounding headache – not that it helped one bit. Already she could sense him moving closer; those gentle hands tilting her face upwards…

His lips were a breath away; his eyes looking straight into hers.

"We can't! I'm your sister!" Shoving a hand between them, Rin kicked her heels on the futon, trying to distance herself as much as possible. True, she loved Sota more than anything in the world, but nothing more than siblings! To think that her cute adorable Sota-kun considered her _that_ way made her shiver slightly.

"You know we are not blood related." His voice was gentle but Rin had caught the look of hurt in his eyes. "It is my duty to take over the family shrine one day and I want you to be my side." He got into his bowing position once more; a clear surrender. "I want to wake up with you every morning and cook for you every day. Don't you know how much I've always loved you?"

She knew. Rin always had an inkling but she had never thought his feelings were anything more than brotherly affections. True, he wasn't as close to Kagome but Rin had always rationalised that it was because of their age difference. Being the middle child – adopted as she may be – she was closer to Sota in all respect; the sister he loved and trusted most.

"Stop it. Stop this…" She inched closer, trying to pry his head from the floor. For the deputy Head Priest to be bowing to her like this was ridiculous! "Sota!"

At his name, her little brother finally raised his head but his eyes refused to meet hers. "I know I am not as rich or powerful or even as good looking as Oshiro-san, but I would never make you cry like this. I only want to do what makes you laugh… and everything to make you love me."

"Oh Sota…"Her voice was one of defeat as she reached out to cradle his face. "Did you expect me to say yes?" When he shook his head; she patted his cheek lightly. "Let… let me think about it. We still have lots of time until you're made Head Priest." Preferably in a decade.

Or so she thought.

"I have already expressed my desire to Ojii-san and Okaa-san. They are agreeable." Pulling away from her hold, Sato reached into his robes and took out a small velvet box. There was no use asking what it was as he pushed it towards her. "If you say yes, we can get married on the thirtieth of this month. It's an auspicious date for both our zodiacs and I pray we would always be blessed."

Rin didn't know what to say anymore. To think that Sota had gone behind her back to even discuss this with their grandfather and mother…

"Get out." Her words were a bare whisper but she didn't need to repeat herself. Sota was already on his feet, closing the sliding door behind him.

Only then did she collapse onto the futon once again, silently crying her heart out.

/ / / /

SESSHOUMARU

With his overnight bag slung over his shoulders, Sesshoumaru leaned against one of the station's pillar, waiting for Kagura to arrive. In all honesty, he had to commend her on the subtle way she had lured him to say yes to this trip. After all, he wasn't stupid nor blind to her actual motive for suggesting an overnight stay.

"Thinking of skiving from work already?"

Her sudden tap on his shoulders nearly made him jump but Sesshoumaru merely laughed as he turned – ah, wow. So used to seeing her in business attire, he almost didn't recognise the woman standing behind him. In a floral dress that showed off ample skin, he wasn't sure if she was resistant to the still chilly April weather for it did look slighty uncomfortable to be in such an outfit.

"You look nice," he commented, knowing it was expected of him to deliver a praise.

"You're nice yourself," she replied before hooking an arm in his elbow. "It's been a long time since I've been to an onsen. I can't wait!"

However, when they arrived; for some unknown reason, the ryokan that Kagura had made reservations for was unable to place their rooms side-by-side.

"I am truly sorry Madam, but it seems that this suite overlooking the mountains had a priority booking. Would you prefer if I cancel your double booking and prepare a single room instead?" The receptionist looked at both of them and smiled, clearly misunderstanding the situation.

"This is not acceptable. Who could possibly have a higher authority than me in making bookings?" Her tone had taken a slightly annoyed pitch; Sesshoumaru not daring to suggest that they take the two rooms offered on separate floors. "I own this ryokan!"

"Ne, Kagura-san, shall we put our bags down and head off to work first? I'm sure the ryokan will do their best to rectify the situation. We're still too early to check in anyway." Sesshoumaru gave the receptionist an apologetic look before tugging at his business partner to leave.

Looks like it was going to be a long, painfu day...

/ / /

RIN

The beeping of her phone woke her up from her crying induced slumber. Opening one eye, she fumbled around for the device and nearly threw it against the wall when she saw the number.

"Why…" she groaned into her pillow. "Why can't you leave me alone?"

When she didn't pick up the call, a message came soon after: _Rin-chan, coffee at 3pm? I'll come by and pick you up! –Izayoi._

Rin muttered something about waking up a century later when her door was kicked open; heavy padded feet storming in.

"HIGURASHI RIN!" Dragged by her feet, she soon found herself doused with a bucket of ice water; sputtering as she screamed in retaliation. "A Miko of this house wallowing in self-pity and alcohol! How dare you!"

"Ojii-san, please!" Rin vaguely heard the gentle voice of Sota trying to calm their grandfather down but all Rin could see was another waterfall of freezing water dumped over her head. "Let me take her place –"

"Sota, you stay out of this."

Another bucket splashed over her, but this time, Rin found herself shielded by a warm, solid body she recognised as Sota's. "Enough Ojii-san, please I beg you." His haori was hastily wrapped around her upper body. "I will take all responsibility."

Her teeth were chattering too much to hear anything else but Rin was sure she heard her mother's distressed voice calming Grandfather and dragging him away.

"I'm stripping you." There was neither desire nor anger in the voice. His actions were swift and efficient – a man getting his job done with the least amount of distraction –and soon Rin found herself lifted and lowered into a hot water bath; her body thawing, her senses slowly awakening.

Right in front of her tub was Sota, seated seiza style on his knees and a looking as pale as death. "Onee-chan? Are you feeling better?"

"How did he know I was –"

"You missed your Miko duties this morning so Okaa-san took over. I tried to cover for you again after lunch but he insisted on coming down here so…" He made a face. "I told you your room reeked… I wasn't exaggerating."

Humiliation was too mild a word for how she felt that moment. Sinking underwater until only her eyes could be seen, Rin decided to take stock of the situation. Their grandfather was a very kind, understanding man but when it came to shrine duties, he could be very strict. Perhaps… she should let go of her meat-eating, dessert-binging days and devote herself to the family shrine. This heart-wrenching situation was no doubt karma's way of punishing her for gluttony.

"Why don't you go out for a bit? I know Aneki sleeps at the hospital sometimes so maybe she has a spare bed? I'll deal with Ojii-san for you."

Ah Sota… he was a true gem.

"Thanks Sota-kun." She watched as he got up to leave the bathroom.

"I do this because I love you," he whispered quietly before closing the door behind him.

Resting her head on the edge of the tub, Rin could only whisper back, "I know… I know…"

/ / / /

In a way, she was grateful for the distraction that Izayoi provided – even though the woman reminded her terribly of Sesshoumaru. But to her surprise, not a word was spoken about him. In fact, she was more interested in talking about flowers, poetry and even politics.

"Ne Rin-chan, will you be busy tomorrow evening?" Rin didn't think she dared to return home too soon so she shook her head. "Perfect! I have a company dinner that I need to attend and I would love if you could come."

She should be suspicious but Rin found herself leaning closer to ask more. "Can I wear a kimono? That's probably the most formal attire I have." She wasn't sure if she even owned a decent dress fit for such a high profile gala dinner.

"Of course! Inou Flora is big on tradition so you would fit in perfectly." Clapping her hand as though struck by a wild idea, Izayoi laughed. "In fact, why don't I wear one too? Then at least we'd have each other even if the room is filled with modern dressed women."

Rin didn't dislike Izayoi but for a woman of her stature to invite a mere Miko to a gala dinner…

"Won't you be coming with Oshiro-san? I mean your husband…" She really didn't want to think about the _younger_ Oshiro right now.

But it seemed like she wasn't the only one. Izayoi was blinking her eyes rapidly, purposely looking away as she spoke, "Ah, well you see… as the second wife, I have no standing at such formal parties. He will only have his first wife by his side. My son and I usually have our own table and it can get a little bit lonely." As she finally turned to Rin, Izayoi had a smile that hid her sadness. "But since you've already met my son, we wouldn't be strangers right?"

Rin couldn't even begin to touch the edges of such a life so she merely nodded and smiled. "I'll be there then."

"That's great. Here you go – the invitation card." Rin accepted the envelope and opened it, only to find a few other items inside. "I added that in when you went to the washroom."

"It's a ryokan voucher." Rin squinted her eyes at the date. "Valid only for tonight."

Reaching across the table, Izayoi placed a gentle hand over hers. "A woman who has cried all night should take some time to refresh herself. I was planning to go for a relaxing onsen spa today but I think you might need it more than me." With a wink, she added, "Besides, I'd want you to look your best tomorrow night! And don't worry, I'll have my driver send and fetch you. Will 6pm outside your shrine be good for later?"

Japanese etiquette required her to refuse the offer at least once out of politeness but Izayoi would have none of that. Which was why, Rin found herself strapped to the backseat a few minutes later with nothing but her purse and a shopping bag that Izayoi insisted contained only 'a few' necessities.

"Driver-san, how long do you think we have until we reach Hakone?"

The small greenish looking man muttered something like two hours before ignoring her for the rest of the journey. Deciding then that she should not worry her family; Rin dropped a short text to Kagome:

 _Got a free stay at a ryokan! Don't tell Sota – he'll panic. P.S. Do you think you could bring my best kimono to work tomorrow? I don't dare to go home and fetch it. Thanks!_

 _/ / / /_

SESSHOUMARU

He didn't know why Kagura had been adamant to have their rooms next to each other. For one, he was sure that a single invitation from him to spend the night in his room would have solved the situation.

Except… to be honest, he wasn't sure if he was ready.

"Did you like your room?" she asked as they entered the dining hall for dinner. "The private open air hotsprings are just magnificent aren't they?"

"You should have taken this room. I would have been fine using the public onsen," he replied carefully. Of course it would have been better if the owner herself could be given a private onsen.

But Kagura being the reasonable woman that she was, simply waved off his protest, making him feel even more guilty at denying her the luxury. "Say what are your plans for tomorrow evening?" He wasn't planning on bringing anyone but if he could repay her back for this hospitality, then why not? "My father is having a gala dinner for the company's anniversary."

Kagura immediately perked up; smiling again as she looked across at him. "Are you asking me… as a date?"

Well… he _did_ promise his father and Izayoi to bring someone. And knowing that he couldn't use Rin as a decoy this time, Sesshoumaru found himself nodding out of necessity.

"You do know how to appease a woman, Sesshoumaru-kun. I'm impressed."

"I do try." With matchmaking out of the picture, he had to rely on his own wits now to find a potential wife. And truly, Kagura-san was a suitable candidate. But was she the one? He didn't know. She checked all the boxes and yet Sesshoumaru found himself time and time again doubting if a woman so perfect could really exist.

Which was why when they finally arrived at his door after dinner; Sesshoumaru was still in conflict with himself even as they stood toe to toe. One look at her tilted eyes and Sesshoumaru knew that the ball was now in his court.

She obviously wanted him.

"I…" He took a deep breath. Then a step back. "I'll see you at breakfast Kagura-san… have a good night."

If looks could kill, Sesshoumaru would be dead by now. Her eyes had hardened into black daggers, aimed with anger as they stared up at him in disbelief. He knew without a doubt that as the older and more experienced of the two; she could have easily pushed her way in and taken him if she wanted to.

"You… surprise me Sesshoumaru-kun," she whispered; a finger tracing the folds of the yukata on his chest. "Well then, good night."

/ / / /

He didn't know how long he stood holding his breath but when she was finally gone, Sesshoumaru sighed in relief and entered his room.

"I'd better clear my head," he muttered, disrobing as he walked towards the private hotspring. The first dip made him moan in pleasure and he soon sunk lower to sit on a rock and enjoy the heated water over his body.

"Who's there?!"

His eyes jerked open, flitting around to look for the source of the voice. "This is a private hotspring… you shouldn't be here!" he shouted back. Not that he could see anyone.

A splash and a knock later, Sesshoumaru turned his head towards a bamboo partition at the end of the pool. It's… shared? "Do you want me to get out?" He shouldn't have to but if the woman felt uncomfortable, then perhaps he'd give in for an hour or two.

"Depends. Are you a perv?"

"What?!" This woman was so incredulous that Sesshoumaru found himself wading closer towards their partition. "Who in their right mind would admit to that?"

On the other side, he could hear her moving around to come closer too. "Hmm, you have a point. Well mister, it's just your luck if you're not, because I am."

Right, it was just his karma to be surrounded by difficult, crazy, infuriating women. "I'm sure you are. Anyway, I'm getting out. Enjoy your bath."

The bamboo rattled slightly. "No, wait! I'm sorry. If… if you don't mind keeping me company, I'd be grateful."

He didn't know why but the sad, defeated tone of her voice made him change his mind about leaving. "Hard day? Well, me too," he shared without thinking.

"I fell in love with a client." A feminine sigh, heavy with regret followed. "You?"

"I think my client's in love with me." Sesshoumaru laughed to himself. "What is it with you women and lack of control?"

The bamboo rattled as though she slammed her back in disagreement. "Excuse me, what makes you think the men are innocent?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who admitted she was a perv." He _had_ to point that out. "So this client of yours – guess he doesn't love you back huh?"

"I don't think he even notices me. He's dating this beautiful, successful woman you see and I think he's smitten by her." A sound akin to a sob could be heard from the other side. "Worst part is, I introduced him to her!"

"I'd pat your head but obviously you're an idiot. If you loved him so much why'd you introduce him to your friend?" Sesshoumaru let out a huff of air. "So you have no one to blame but yourself." When he heard her sobbing even harder, Sesshoumaru knew he had overstepped the boundaries. "I'm sorry, that was harsh of me."

"No, you're absolutely right." She wheezed. "And you? Why don't you like this client of yours back?"

The question caught him by surprise. "I've never thought of it actually… but maybe… maybe I like someone else." He brought his knees up under his chin. "Funny, I can't believe I'm admitting it."

"So we're both idiots then." They sighed in unison.

Sesshoumaru looked up into the night sky; the force of his admission weighing heavily on his heart. How had this happened? Had he been unconsciously rejecting women thrown his way because they were not _her_? "Maybe we should call them tonight… you know, confess to them?" he wondered out loud.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm getting married… to someone else."

Sesshoumaru felt his heart ache slightly at her words. "I guess… that makes two of us. It's likely I'll be getting married to my client too. I think my parents would want that."

"Yeah mine too. They've already settled the date, can you believe that? I've got till the end of the month to enjoy being single." He heard her laugh but there was no real joy in the sound. Somehow, he could empathise seeing that he was suffering from the same fate.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" When she murmured a yes, he continued. "Do you think that other person we love would hate us for not telling them the truth?"

His neighbour kept silent for a full minute before sighing. "Sometimes... it's better not to know. Confessions just change the dynamics between people you know? Like my bro- I mean my cousin confessed and proposed to me and now I don't know what to do around him anymore. I don't know if I can do that to the guy. What if he ends up hating me?"

Sesshoumaru wasn't so sure. Rin probably hated him for some reasons already - so what's one more?

"That's tough man. But hey, you sound like a nice lady. I'm sure if you told him, he'd understand..." Rapping his knuckles on the bamboo barrier, he then slowly got up. "You know what? I'm getting out and calling her now. Maybe you should too."

At least if she spat back an insult at him, he'd know for sure. But as the saying goes: If you do not enter the tiger's cave, you will not catch its cub.

/ / / /

A/N: I loved the final scene between Rin and Sesshoumaru. 3 If only they were more honest with each other face to face ne?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This chapter had been the hardest for me. First off, because I accidentally CTRL-X everything and then saved it! Nearly more than half of the chapter was gone! *cries* Rewriting it had been difficult (read inertia) but I hope it has met your expectations.

 _10 April Sunday_

RIN

A long soak in the hotspring really did wonders to her body. Rin was already feeling rejuvenated; having spent a little longer even after her neighbour retired for the night. Though he had urged her to call the person they loved, Rin had chosen not to.

She would never admit it to anyone but she had done the statistical match between Sesshoumaru and herself – out of curiosity of course – and the results had never been more depressing. He had hired her to find a perfect match for him so a woman like herself who scored less than 50 was clearly not what he asked for.

"Incompatible on all accounts," she sighed, recalling the stupid mismatch of education, background, social status, outlook on life and even preference for pets - what the hell. Reaching for her phone, she finally switched it on, only to receive a blast of messages and missed call notifications.

One in particular nearly made her choke. "Sesshoumaru? That's a first." He kept saying he would call her for their dates but never once did he even give her a heads-up before barging into her office or home to kidnap her. But for him to have called her at midnight might be a cause for concern.

Oh... perhaps he wanted to tell her about his night with Kagura? Strange that he hadn't mentioned her at all; likely considering it merely an overnight trip with his business colleague. Where did Kagura say they were going? Rin didn't quite remember but since they'd probably still be in bed right now, she wasn't going to call him back to disturb them.

After breakfast, Rin checked out of the hotel and was about to head to the tram station when she saw a familiar face leaning against his car outside the ryokan. That long silvery white hair could not be missed.

"Oshiro-san? Fancy seeing you here." At his name, the young man looked up and waved at her, opening the door of his sports car automatically. "Eh? You're driving me back? I can take the train -"

"Oh no! Okaa-san insisted. Apparently she said you're not feeling well," he looked at her curiously. "But it seems that you're much better now. Anyway, since I'm here, why not hop in? It'd be a shame for me to have made the trip all the way here."

Rin merely raised her eyebrow in suspicion. "Did your mother say that you were to pick me specifically or... did she say Miko Higurashi?" At Inuyasha's slight blush, Rin had to laugh. "You're such a sweetheart aren't you? Alright. Let's go meet the real Miko Higurashi."

/ / / /

SESSHOUMARU

"I'll settle the admin stuff and I'll be right out with you," said Kagura before disappearing behind the staff-only reception area. It had surprised him how normal she behaved that morning since breakfast despite the fact that he hadn't given in to her expectations of him.

"A grown woman doesn't whinge about such things." She had brushed him off casually when he tried to apologise; even going as far as to point out that she had been the selfish one and that he shouldn't feel anything but disgust towards her.

"How could I?" he whispered to himself as he carried both their bags out to the porch. There was no way he could fault her when it was him who had yet to sort out his feelings.

After spending most part of the night thinking about Rin, the sight of her laughing and joking with another man seemed almost like a mirage. But surely he recognised that face… and that voice?

"You're such a sweetheart aren't you?" Rin had her arm draped casually over her companion's shoulder – a man that Sesshoumaru was very familiar with. She was still laughing as she stepped into his car; those eyes dancing with delight. No wonder she hadn't picked up her phone last night…

How naïve of him to think only he was privy to such a rare expression. "Inuyasha that bas –"

"Isn't that your brother?" When Kagura came to stand next to him, Sesshoumaru forced his face to remain expressionless before turning to face her. "Though I'm not surprised. Did you know your brother and my father are acquaintances?" Kagura didn't sound too pleased with the news. "Apparently Father had hired a trainer from Inoue Flora to teach Ikebana to all his employees before he retired."

"Let me guess… they did it for a small fee so now he's repaying back the favour?"

"No not at all. Inoue Flora charged nothing." Sesshoumaru didn't say anything for he wasn't the least bit surprised. Izayoi, master trainer in the art of floral arrangement often did so on a whim. "And the booking for the adjoining room was done by my Father."

Now that took him slightly by surprise. If Inuyasha and Rin were just next door, did it mean the conversation last night...

No impossible. Izayoi could have known that he was off to Hakone on a work trip but for her to accurately pinpoint the exact resort that Kagura had booked was definitely taking her plans a step further.

But then again, she was constantly trying to prove a point. Only question now was if she succeeded.

/ / / /

RIN

It was nearly two hours later when Rin resurfaced from underneath Kagome's ministrations to reveal an unrecognisable reflection in the mirror. "Kagome! That's too much make-up," she complained, trying to rub at her cheeks.

"Not with your kimono sleeves!" Her sister had slapped her hand before turning her to face the mirror once more. "And I think you look gorgeous. Don't you think so Inuyasha – I mean, Oshiro-san?"

Rin flicked her eyes to the reflection of the two behind her. Inuyasha clearly didn't give a damn if Rin had boobs on her forehead or teeth as long as beavers. Right then, his eyes were only for Kagome who for crying out loud was also blushing like a young girl in love.

"Ne Kagome-chan, why don't you come with us? I'm there to accompany Izayoi-san so Inuyasha-san here would likely not have a partner." Turning to the man, she smiled suggestively. "Your mother was always your date right? So I don't see what's wrong with bringing another guest."

He tried to hide the blush marring his cheeks by bowing at the waist but Rin had caught enough of it to know he'd die to have Kagome come along with them. But when he looked back up at her a moment later, she could see no trace of that earlier shyness. "My apologies Nakamura-san, but it seems you are most mistaken. You are not to come as my mother's guest but as mine."

Now that was just absurd. Why would she –

Ah…

"Kagome, I'm sorry we're going to have to stuff you in a dress instead of a kimono. I don't have two hours to help you into one." Slipping into her shoes, she then instructed everyone into the car and to the nearest shopping centre. "We're shopping for something now and I don't want any complaints from either of you."

/ / / /

She knew she was walking straight into a spider's trap but Rin held her head high as she walked demurely behind her sister and Inuyasha until they arrived at Izayoi's table. The older woman had taken one look at her son and Kagome before her smile turned into a slight pout. It was only when Rin came into view that she gave a delightful gasp. "Rin-chan, you look absolutely beautiful!"

"And you my lady. Like the empress herself."

"Please, you flatter me too much. Don't you think she looks beautiful Inuyasha sweetheart?" When her son agreed, Izayoi gave a clap and ordered Kagome to fetch more sake for all of them. "So, how was the ride back? Did you two get to know each other better?"

Rin flicked a sideward glance at Inuyasha who, like her, was starting to feel slightly awkward. They might be cordial with each other but to even suggest anything smouldering between them was just ridiculous! "Izayoi-san, I cannot thank you enough for sending him over to fetch me. However, I must say that my fiancé would have been displeased." She leaned in and whispered jokingly. "I'm keeping it from him so don't spill the beans!"

"Fiancé? Who, Sesshoumaru?" Izayoi brought one of her kimono sleeves to cover her laugh. "I hear he's with another woman tonight! If he's anything like his father, I doubt he'd even notice if you're seated with Inuyasha my dear. "

For a moment, Rin wondered if she was really talking about herself for coming their way was none other than the honoured man of the party himself.

"Darling, you shouldn't wander here." The lighthearted tone of earlier had mellowed slightly; Izayoi even taking a respectful bow to her husband and his first wife next to him. But judging from the gentleness in his eyes, Rin could tell that it pained him to be separate from his love even if it was for the sake of appearances.

Still, when he looked down at her, Rin found herself looking for an escape route.

"Nakamura Rin-san, did Sesshoumaru force you to come again?" He sounded serious but his eyes glinted with amusement. "There's only so many times he can fool this old man."

Of course she knew _he_ would be here. It had taken her merely a second inside the ballroom to know that while Inoue Flora was having a dinner celebration; it was merely as part of the bigger Oshiro Corporation's anniversary event. There was no way she could mistake the company crest and banner when it filled every available space in the entire room.

"Respectfully sir, I am here as Izayoi-san's guest. I believe Oshiro Sesshoumaru-san already has his date by his side." Rin finally dared to trail her eyes to the table right in the middle front of the room. "That lady is Kazeko Kagura, CEO of Kazeko Interiors. She has a net worth of 185million dollars and matches your son at more than 90% compatibility. A graduate from Princeton, she also holds a teaching cert for ballroom dancing and speaks four languages – all of which matches the languages of your international head offices."

When she had rattled everything off in one breath, Rin had stopped speaking, simply looking down on the ground until the InuTaisho spoke.

"I'm impressed – very in fact." He threw a casual look across at where Sesshoumaru sat quietly beside his date. "You couldn't have done a more perfect job so then why hasn't he introduced the woman to me?"

When she heard this, Rin could only stare up in shock. She had laid everything perfectly so what exactly did she miss?

"But it is not necessary to do the same for my younger son. There is no need for him to be married just yet – at least not until his Aniki has tied the knot." Rin had expected him to berate her for pairing Kagome up with Inuyasha but when she looked carefully at his expressions, she had an inkling that he was directing the comment more to someone else…

It was only after the first Oshiro couple had left that Izayoi and herself took a seat once more. Izayoi looked slightly shaken and it took nearly two glasses of wine to calm her down.

"Would you like me to get something else for you Izayoi-san?" Rin was on her knees in front of the older woman, rubbing her knees lightly. "If you are feeling unwell perhaps I should send for a car?"

But when she lifted her head, Izayoi's eyes were full of sadness and disappointment. "Ne, Rin-chan my dear, you don't have to be so nice to me anymore. We both know that you were only pretending to be Sesshoumaru's date then."

Rin had been slightly taken a back at the harsh words but she chose not to take it to heart. Looking over at where Sesshoumaru was seated, she wished for the first time that their paths had not crossed. "I always do things sincerely, even if I have to pretend to be someone else."

Getting to her feet, she then excused herself to the washroom. Coming here had been a total mistake.

/ / / /

SESSHOUMARU

"They sure are attracting everyone's attention ne?" Kagura's voice snapped him out of his staring daze. "Even my date cannot keep his eyes away from them."

It wasn't just his eyes for his thoughts too were consumed by her. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again." That was impossible, he knew. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but replay the possibility that it was really Rin whom he had spoken to behind that bamboo barrier. Gosh... they had indirectly confessed their feelings for each other unknowingly.

As such, his eyes had been drawn to Rin the moment she entered the ballroom – a figure dressed in the purest of white with splashes of spring flowers making it look like she was an angel walking over a field of sakura petals. Even her hair that was usually worn down or in a single ponytail was now pinned up with a trail of cherry blossoms falling from one side of her hair.

"Iye, it's fine. After all, Rin looks beautiful. Even I am a little envious."

For a moment, Sesshoumaru was inclined to agree but then he paused. "You know my Nakado-san?"

"No… but when the man you likes keeps talking about another woman, of course it's natural that she'd check up on the competitor right?" Kagura sounded so nonchalant that Sesshoumaru found it difficult not to believe her. But before he could say anything, he felt the lapels of his suit jacket tugged down; his lips pressed flat on Kagura's for a brief second.

With eyes flaring open, Sesshoumaru pulled away; the back of his hand subconsciously rubbing her lipstick clean off his mouth. "Please excuse me Kagura-san, I'll be right back." He left in the middle of his father's speech; not caring that it was likely the most important part of the night.

He had caught Rin slipping out from one of the side doors.

/ / / /

Following her to the balcony, Sesshoumaru had to breathe out a sigh of relief when he saw Rin alone looking out into the Tokyo skyline. Basked in moonlight, her usually creamy white skin looked almost pearlescent; her dark hair echoing the night as opposed to his straight silvery locks.

"It's been awhile Rin. Are you trying to sneak off from your date?"

Turning slowly like a thief caught red-handed, his former matchmaker tried hard not to meet his gaze even as she whispered his name in acknowledgement. "Don't come any closer... unless you want to get vertigo."

Like as if that would stop him. "You know, most people would have been fired on the spot for daring to use my weakness against me." But Rin... she was one of a kind. "Did you have a good time at the hotspings?"

He had expected her to deny it but to his surprise, she merely shrugged. "Everyone needs a break sometimes."

Sesshoumaru really wanted to press her about her relationship with Inuyasha but in that moment, all he could think about was how close they had been the night before. All he had to do was to climb over and she would have been in his arms...

"I'd say you look beautiful tonight, but I'm guessing you're probably tired of hearing it." He was sure that she had received enough but it was the first time that he'd ever complimented her.

"A man who had just kissed another woman shouldn't have this much honey on his tongue," she kept her back to him but he could almost see the sarcastic smile on her face. He knew that from where she was seated, she had likely seen the kiss Kagura had given him earlier – and no doubt assumed the obvious.

"Then what do you call the woman who spies on such an act?" He moved closer to box her between the railing and his body. "Are you jealous?"

"As if!" Rin turned her face sideways but he had spotted the blush of embarrassment on her cheeks.

"Shall I give you one then? I've not given any tonight," he teased, tilting her chin upwards towards him. "I believe Kagura-san did this." He lowered his face until their nose touched. "And then she did this."

The feel of her lips on his was nothing like what he'd expected. Soft and pliable, her lips parted without any resistance; the taste of her mouth like that of cherries and wine. What had started as a simple kiss was now dragging him into an abyss of need that shocked him.

A small whine and a flutter of her fingers over the thin cotton on his shirt was enough to drive him crazy; pulling back was the only sane option. "Damn it Rin." The woman in question had her eyes cast down; her lips plump and parted, as though awaiting for another mind-numbing kiss.

To which Sesshoumaru could only oblige. Her head was tilted automatically as her arms locked behind his neck, pulling their bodies closer. "Sesshoumaru..."

With lips only a breath from each other, Sesshoumaru whispered the question he desperately needed an answer to. "Rin do you... love me?"

/ / / /

A/N: *evil grin* I'm sure you know the possibility of a yes/no is 50-50. What's your vote?


	10. Chapter 10

RIN

To use a kiss as a bargaining tool was cheap, even for Sesshoumaru. And yet, Rin found herself reaching to cradle his face in her palms; tiptoeing to secure their lips together. Where words seemed insufficient, Rin placed all her fears, anxieties, insecurities and yes, love into that one single breath -pulling away only when she could no longer hold back the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

What good would saying yes do for her? Rin didn't think she could bear it if he laughed or told her it was merely one sided on her part. Besides, if he couldn't gleam it from her body language then he was really an idiot.

So Rin did what she does best – enter her matchmaker mode. "Congratulations on finding your perfect match Oshiro-san. I wish you all the best." Her head was bowed, almost finding any excuse not to look up at him.

"Wait... what match? Surely this is the first time you've seen me with Kagura-san? She's just a work associate." Grabbing her by the shoulders, he shook her slightly. "Damn it, look at me Rin!"

She had said too much.

"I have to go Oshiro-san. Your stepmother will be worried."

"You're not going anywhere until you answer my damn question." His fingertips dug deeper into her flesh insistently; his voice going a notch lower until she was sure he growled at her. "Is Kagura-san a client of your agency? Did you intentionally push her my way without telling me?" When she refused to look at him, Sesshoumaru forcefully grabbed her chin and tilted her face upwards. "Did you groom her Rin? Told her everything she needed to know to be a perfect match?"

His last words held a tinge of disgust and regret - something Rin couldn't understand. Didn't he hire her to do just that? Regardless of the methods, she got him what he wanted and now he seemed upset... even angry at her?

"If she's perfect and you're ready to take the next step then I would recommend -"

"Enough!" He pulled back almost as if she was a hot kettle he burnt his fingers on. Straightening his suit, Sesshoumaru stepped aside, giving her free reign to escape back into the banquet hall. "I won't stop you Rin. Do what you want."

Not wishing to spend much longer with him, Rin stormed past; turning only at the last second to bow. "I will be getting married on the last Saturday of this month at Higurashi Jinja. Please expect an invitation soon."

/ / / /

SESSHOUMARU

He had been staring silently out of the window, lost in thoughts as the car made its way along the highway from the gala dinner to Kagura's apartment.

"Did I displease you in some way this evening, Sesshoumaru-kun?" Next to him, Kagura looked genuinely worried, a hand resting gently on his thigh. He honestly didn't know if _displeased_ was the right word for his current state of mind. All it took was a quick call and check to confirm his suspicion. Kagura was indeed a client of the matchmaking agency.

"Iye, I apologise. It seems I had too much to drink." Turning sideways, he tried to give her a smile. "Haha-ue likes you. I think that commendable, coming from her." Indeed Kagura and his mother had hit off very well but his father on the other hand had been polite but slightly reserved.

Sesshoumaru could only blame it on himself since he had walked out during his father's speech and likely insulted the old man. It had taken him nearly an hour after his spat with Rin to cool down that he had ended up walking aimlessly around the hotel in an attempt to stop himself from murdering anyone that night.

It would have been unfair to take out his frustrations on Kagura -even when he now knew she had played him right into her hands - simply because she had done so under Rin's ministrations. So when his car pulled under her apartment, he did the gentlemanly thing by walking her to the entrance and thanking her for the night.

"Kagura-san, there's something I wish to tell you." Her face looked expectantly at him, clearly thinking he was about to profess his love.

Stepping closer, she smiled shyly as she whispered, "Ano... why don't we talk upstairs? It is rather chilly down here..."

It would have been the better option but he knew it would lead to more misunderstandings between them. "I'm sorry Kagura-san if I have mislead you in any way. You are a very intelligent and generous woman and I am indeed attracted to you. But I wonder how much of what you've shown me these last few days was really... a reflection of someone else." Of Rin. "However, I am grateful for the opportunity to work with you and I do hope we can continue to have a wonderful working relationship."

Taking a step back, he bowed at the waist, staying that way for nearly a full minute until Kagura spoke; her voice cracking slightly.

"What... what are you saying, Sesshoumaru-kun? I thought your reservation was perhaps because I'm older than you but apart from that, everything between us is -"

"A perfect match?" Sesshoumaru had to smile when she nodded. "Then our lives might be so... predictable. Likely we'd get a penthouse apartment, produce 2.1 kids, retire at fifty, maybe get a dog and spend our days at the country clubs."

"Is that so detestable?" She was still whispering but her eyes were almost devoid of any emotions - exactly like what he was doing. They were both clearly groomed not to show any weakness in front of anyone.

"If only it was. But can you safely say that you'd ever find something so detestable with me that you'd rather strangle me in my sleep?" With Rin, he'd probably lose count.

Her eyes flickered slightly. "What? I would never! That's just absurd Sesshoumaru!"

"There you go." Sesshoumaru found himself grinning. "Though I can't imagine the make-up sex with someone like that. Must be out of this world explosive." When Kagura returned his smile, Sesshoumaru took her in his arms for the final time. "I'm sorry Kagura-san. I guess we both have to keep looking."

Her forehead rested on his shoulder; her sigh warm against his skin. "Good luck Sesshoumaru..." Looking up, she pressed one last kiss on his cheek. "And good bye."

/ / / /

11 April Monday

RIN

She tendered her resigntation that morning; coming to work in the same kimono she had worn the previous night. Thanks to Inuyasha and Kagome who had disappeared with only an apologetic text, Rin found herself checking into a room at the hotel for the night.

"Rin-chan, I don't understand. You're my money-making baby, why are you leaving me?" Her boss had run his hands through his hair so many times that it was now a complete mess. "You're killing me Rin."

"As I said, I'm getting married. Becoming a priest's wife is not easy work you know." That was twice now that she had used Sota's proposal as an excuse.

"Yes, yes but surely your husband-to-be allows you to work? Are you ready to devote yourself to no meat for the rest of your life?" Rin refused to take his bait and instead crossed her hands over her chest in defiance. "Fine, fine. But I'm not accepting this resignation. You're merely taking a long leave of abscence. I was even thinking, that if you make that big close for the Oshiro-case, I might even promote you to division manager at our sister office in Osaka -"

"Then do it." There couldn't be a better opportunity than this! "Send me to Osaka and I'll take back this letter. Our company's profits there are near the baseline right? Give me half a year and I'll get us out of the red." Rin slapped her hand over the resignation form on his desk, drawing it back slowly towards her.

Kohaku winced; dragged his hand through his hair again before letting out a long defeated sigh. "You play me so well Rin. So, so well." Standing up, Kohaku walked over to his cabinet to take out some files. "Here are some of the high profile cases still pending from the Osaka office. In our lingo, they're cold but oh so lucrative." Before she took them, he slapped her outreached hand; his face growing stern as he warned, "But don't you dare do the same thing you did with the Oshiro-case you hear me? The only reason I'm not hounding your sexy butt for it is because he paid your fees in full - even the closure fee."

Not wanting to open any more can of worms where her career was concerned, Rin gratefully took the files and thanked her boss.

"I'm not done with you yet Nakamura Rin. Sit." Squinting at her, Kohaku explained that she had three days to come up with a fresh proposal for each of the clients in the file, on top of an analysis of why their previous matchmakers' efforts had been unsuccessful.

"That's crazy! How am I suppose to do all this in three days?" She wouldn't get much sleep like this!

"Hey, you're the one who said she's going to be a priest's wife and give up meat and sweets. I can't take an addict's words seriously, especially if I'm offering her a promotion." Rin knew he had her there. "So in three days, I'm guessing if there's nothing satisfactory on my desk, then I expect a wedding invitation."

/ / / /

SESSHOUMARU

Sesshoumaru hadn't stepped into Inoue Flora's main office since Inuyasha took over as its CEO. And yet today he found himself requesting an hour of his brother's time - only to find that the idiot hadn't reported to work that day.

"But Izayoi-sama is in today if it's urgent?" suggested the secretary.

Declining the offer, Sesshoumaru dropped Inuyasha the tenth call for that morning; staying on the line until a very sleepy - but satiated- sounding voice picked up on the other line. "Damn it Inuyasha, where the hell are you? I've been trying to reach you all morning!"

"Don't yell. I'm still having a hangover..." Sesshoumaru could audibly hear his brother stretching. "Wasn't that one hell of a party."

"Is Miko Higurashi with you?"

"Yes." A shuffle of sheets and creaking of mattress could be heard before Inuyasha came back. "No wait, I'm talking about the older one - Kagome."

Kagome... who? Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, her name is Rin. You two went to the onsen together right? I thought she was your date for last night's party. She even told me you're getting married..."

At his brother's outburst, Sesshoumaru held onto his phone so tightly as he listened to Inuyasha's explaination; feeling like an idiot with each passing moment. This was his problem with Rin. They were constantly at each other's throats that they never clarified anything that was supposed to be important; each thinking the other was too much an idiot that they chose the easy way out by making assumptions.

After nearly tossing his phone against the wall, Sesshoumaru turned to find the last woman he wanted to see at that moment.

"Come, let's go for lunch," offered Izayoi, slipping her hand into his elbow. "I believe you'll want to talk."

True enough, Sesshoumaru found himself accusing her the second they finished ordering their meals. "You want Inuyasha to succeed Chichi-ue don't you? I knew the moment I saw him and Rin together. What I don't get is, why her?"

"Isn't that the question you should be asking yourself?" She smiled that wry smile of hers as she buttered toast. "But, to answer your question - it can only be her because no one else seems to be able to drive our dear Sesshoumaru at the end of his wits."

"Is it your hobby to take everything that rightfully belongs to me?" She had already taken his father, diverted inheritance from him for herself and her son and now she was planning to take his birth right _and_ his Rin? "I'll make you a deal Izayoi-san. Stop this game you're playing and I'll give the reins to your son."

His words struck a chord in her for her eyes lifted up, clearly intrigued. "I'm listening."

"Give Rin back to me and I will give up my right to the inherit the company." It was a big sacrifice to take but Sesshoumaru was confident his plan would work. "I'm not dating Kagura-san anymore so I don't think I'd make Chichi-ue's dateline to get married this April. He's retirement is set or June so a successor has to be named by then." Clearly if the eldest son showed no interest then his father would have no choice but to pass the baton to his second.

"What's to stop you from just marrying Rin if I let her go?" She demurely took a sip of her drink before carefully carving her meat from the bones. "Your father seems to like her as much as I do. In fact I'm sure he can order you both to be married and have you succeed him. So there's nothing in it for me, really."

This was why he hated this woman. Though her intentions were purely for her son's benefit, her methods could sometimes be less than agreeable. Sesshoumaru's only consolation was that his brother had no knowledge of his mother's backhanded means; simply working hard because he enjoyed what he did.

"Perhaps you do not know her as well as I do. If Chichi-ue ever did that, she'd kick and fight her way to the altar or poison me on our wedding night." Sesshoumaru took a bite of his own meal and chewed thoughtfully. "I just want my Nakado-san back." Doesn't matter if he took the next decade trying to convince her to let him date her properly this time.

The older woman simply continued eating but from the furrows between her brows, he knew she was seriously considering his proposal. "It's rare for you to admit a weakness like this. Aren't you worried that she'd be a liability?"

"Izayoi-san, you're already making use of her to get to me. But don't get me wrong, anyone who thinks I'm incapable of defending my turf would probably already have one leg sinking in mud." Sesshoumaru didn't care even if it's his father's most favoured wife.

"Very well, I accept then. Shall we draft an agreement letter?"

"I'll call my lawyers." Picking up the bill, Sesshoumaru left without finishing. All that was left now was to plan a coup and potentially crash a wedding.

/ / /

A/N: 'Nakado-san' = literally Miss Matchmaker.

Don't worry, Rin and Sesshoumaru will meet again in the next chapter -the whole sparks flying, out of this world H stuff and the whole fluffy deal. However, I must admit that this is the most tsundere Rin I've ever written and while she gets on my nerves sometimes, do bear with it! The happy ending is coming!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: _lovespirita_ you took the words out of my mouth! Indeed that's the plan :)

There's lemons in this chapter [though by my definition they're more like baby limes] but I've chosen to retain the rating as T as there's no explicit description unlike my other fics. But, if you're not comfortable, just gloss it over and/or let me know if I should change the rating.

/ / /

12 April, Tuesday

SESSHOUMARU

The contract signed between Oshiro Izayoi and Oshiro Sesshoumaru was locked in the bottom drawer of his desk; a duplicate also kept in the safe of his Swiss bank. Not that he didn't trust her to honour the agreement – far from it. They were both too shrewed to simply accept their truce, each side no doubt coming up with a back up plan.

For him, this was the opportunity to finally take things into his own hand. Unlike Inuyasha, he had no parent who cared enough to fight for his birth rights. Or so he thought.

"You're asking me to just step down and give you vetoing rights in my holdings?" His mother swivelled her chair, leaning forward to rest on her elbows. "Can't just sit and wait for things to fall on your lap huh?"

Sesshoumaru said nothing. Instead, he pushed a list of the companies currently under their joint management and the subsidiaries he planned to absorb in the near future. "We both know that Chichi-ue can be fickle in his decisions." If he didn't plan ahead, Izayoi could influence him to the point where Sesshoumaru inherited the title of president in name while Inuyasha held all deciding power. "Give me six months and I'll expand our reach into more profitable industries."

The women on the other side of the desk merely tapped her fingertips together as her eyes examined his list. Then without saying a word, she drew a pencil from her box of stationery and started cancelling and adding names, numbers and companies. "My contacts in oil, electronics and media holdings. If you can convince even one of these industrial giants to merge with our familial branch, I'll help you break apart your father's stronghold." The pencil was twirled lazily between her fingers, as though they were just discussing the weather.

His mother had never, never ever used her influence for him. "What's in it for you?"

As much as she was the woman who birthed him, Sesshoumaru wouldn't call their relationship one that was carved out of love.

"You may be my son but you're very much like your father. I'd rather you not marry any damn woman just to inherit a comfortable position and then stray…" The pencil stopped twirling; the tip crushed in one single jab on the desk. "If you already loved someone, then this was what you should have one right from the start."

In that instant, he knew that his mother – despite her quiet observations and non-interventions –clearly knew her son's heart all along. She might not physically show it but with the list he currently clutched in his hands, he knew she would help him build an empire rivalling that of his own father's.

/ / / /

Planning a takeover from the inside was never an easy task; especially convincing men of his father's generation that it would indeed be the most strategic move to make.

But as of 6pm that evening, Sesshoumaru crawled out of the meeting room and nearly yelled at his secretary when she crashed into him. "Please tell me you have good news."

"Yes Oshiro-sama. With your security clearance, I've been able to track Nakamura Rin-san's latest transactions. She's extending her stay at the M Hotel under the name of Higurashi. I think that's why we didn't catch her the first time."

Sesshoumaru requested her to call up his driver to pick him up. "The hotel's still under my father's holding right?" When she nodded, he scrolled down his call list to find the name of hotel's president. "Upgrade her room to a residence suite and make sure you cancel any room service – no, on second thoughts, tell them to send up these ingredients to the suite instead." He scribbled some items and passed her the note.

Grabbing his suitcase from the office, he then headed to the parking and made the call.

Telling someone over the phone that his hotel had just been bought over was going to be a long, arduous one. For that, Sesshoumaru only hoped that Jaken could drive fast.

/ / /

RIN

When her phone rang once more, Rin cut the call for the third time in a row. Tossing the phone onto the bed, she let out a long groan. "Sesshoumaru, I really can't now. I need to solve these cases or else I'm out of a job and the next man I'll kiss will be one who has seen me in my hello kitty panties." As much as she loved Sota, she really needed to work out the best way to let him down gently.

Right now, no one knew that she was camping out in the hotel room of last night; extending her stay for another three days to finish Kohaku's assignment. Already she had skipped breakfast and lunch just to get through one of those thick folders. So when her door bell rang, Rin almost moaned with relief in anticipation of room service. Ice cream and steak seemed like the proper nutrition for her monumental task ahead.

But instead of food, a nearly six foot mountain of a man bulldozed his way into her room. "What in the world are you doing here?" he barked.

"I could ask you the same!" she shrieked, looking out in dismay at the empty hallway. Damn it she really wanted that steak!

"Want to go out for dinner? I can hear your stomach growling all the way from here and it doesn't sound friendly." At her horrified expression, Oshiro Sesshoumaru merely laughed and made himself comfortable on the sofa above her stack of notes.

"I'm calling security. You can't just barge into people's rooms like this. And how did you know I was here anyway? Were you stalking me?"

Sesshoumaru let out a huff as though she had just told him the earth was square. Looking down at his watch, he made the announcement. "As of seven this evening, M Hotel is mine. And I was told a suspicious character was lurking in room 408 so naturally I came to investigate. We take the security and comfort of all our guests seriously."

She threw one of her sandals at his head. "Like hell am I suspicious!" Grumbling under her breath, Rin began to collect the pieces of paper strewn across the carpet. She would camp out in the female toilets if it meant getting away from this irritating specimen of a man!

"A woman who just assaulted a man with her footwear has no say in such matters." For some reason, he started helping her pick up her notes and clearing away her stationery.

"It's self-defence. Now give me those!" She snatched the items from his hands and began stacking one pile over the other into her suitcase – she had bought one just to fill them with the files.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here." Zipping the suitcase shut, she was ready to drag it out the door when a hand slammed hard over the wood right above her head. Not wanting to turn, Rin kept her face to the door; all the while aware of the male presence behind her. "It's almost dinner time. I don't want to keep you from your date."

A smooth finger trailed the side of her neck, almost teasingly. "That, is probably the nicest thing you've said to me today." She nearly shivered when he pressed a kiss on top of her head. "So I'm offering you an upgrade. Come!"

Pushed out of the room, Rin didn't even get to complain for he had one hand on her suitcase and the other clasping her wrist tightly as they meandered down the corridor towards the lift. One second she was running and the next she was shoved into the up-riding elevator with a man that took up nearly all the breathing space between them. "I'm suing your ass for harassment the moment I get out of this –"

Rin swore that her mouth was hanging open. She noticed that Sesshoumaru had tapped his access card when they had arrived at the 73rd floor but never had she imagined that it opened into the most luxurious place she had ever seen. A private pool overlooking the city skyline made way to ceiling high glass walls partitioning a kitchenette, living area and a bedroom…

"Do you live here?" she whispered before gulping at the size of the mattress. How many people can this thing fit?

"No." He fitted his card into the power panel, illuminating the place like a chandelier. "But you do. Well, at least until you say yes."

Snapping her gaping mouth, Rin turned to him with full on suspicion. "Are you… imprisoning me?"

"You can say that." Sesshoumaru couldn't look more satisfied at her reaction. "So, now about dinner – I was thinking lamb chops."

She had her other sandal ready to cause serious hurt until she heard the magic word. "La… lamb… lamb chops?" Of course her stomach chose to rumble at that moment; sinking her humiliatingly to her knees. "Merciful Oshiro Sesshoumaru, kami of this heaven-like abode, please I beg you. Forgive your humble subject and spare her some scraps…"

"Hai, hai." His smile clearly belonged to that of a demon. "If you're well behaved, I'll even let you have my ice cream…" He frowned before shaking his head. "Well, I mean that's on the menu as well, but I was talking more of the Haagen Dazs variety."

"Do not react, do not react… Think of the lamb, the lamb, the lamb…" Rin chanted to herself; eyes closed as though afraid she'll blow up if she looked at his stupid face one more second…

"Rin?"

"Baka!" His face was just an inch away – clearly asking to be slapped! Turning on her heel, she scampered quickly away, choosing the most vertigo-inducing spot in the entire suite to seek refuge – in the infinity pool. "You'd better not come any closer or I'm throwing you off the ledge."

"Okay," he merely laughed at her threat; walking until he was right at the edge of the pool. "But, if you don't get back in here soon, you'll catch a cold. And since you forgot your handphone on the bed of the other room and the phone function here is disabled…"

She hated him. No – hate was too mild a word. Stomping as best as she could in the chest high pool, Rin nearly made it to the edge before letting out a chilling scream; flailing about in the water in desperation at her seemingly cramped calves. "Sesshoumaru!"

The moment he squatted to help pull her up, Rin grabbed him by the neck and dragged both of them into the cold water; laughing hysterically when he sputtered to the surface, inching away from the ledge where the pool seemed to magically 'fall off' into the horizon.

When he offered her a hand a few minutes later, Rin knew there wouldn't be a second time; at least not when his eyes had that guarded intensity that told her he wasn't falling for any of her tricks any more. However, standing bare feet in their dripping clothes in front of each other, Rin was surprised to see that he didn't look the least bit angry. If anything, he looked almost… happy.

"Feel better?" he asked, offering her a fluffy bath towel. "You can switch on the heater if you want. I'll start dinner."

"You… you can cook?" Rin didn't feel very reassured. Surely rich city boy couldn't know salt from sugar? Forty minutes later however, she was clearly wrong which meant she had to stuff any insults down the drain. "I love meat," she crooned, cutting into the tender flesh and pattering her feet under the table in glee.

"You should say that to people sometimes," mused Sesshoumaru, cutting into his own food. "But then again, you're so easily bribed with meat I could probably make you say anything."

She almost caught herself saying those three words nonchalantly. "Ah… well, thank you for the meal. I've not had anything the whole day so I'm grateful."

They ate in silence for the rest of the meal until he got up to bring their plates to the sink. Following suit, Rin did her best to clean up the table, walking up meekly behind him to offer her deepest apologies and thanks once more.

"I'm not asking you for anything in return. So don't look at me like that," he said gently, picking up the sponge to clean off the dishes. "And before your brain recovers from this current bliss, I just want you to know that I've cut it off with Kagura."

Lifting her head up, Rin was sure she had heard him wrong. "What? But your father –"

He threw a dry wash cloth at her and pointed at the cleaned plates. "He'll get over it. Turns out, marriage isn't on my agenda just yet." To her surprise, he moved closer and placed one palm on each side of her head, pressed to the wall behind her. "So don't put it yours too."

The kiss that came was like water for a parched soul –their hands clutching desperately at each other, wanting to say words that neither seemed to be able to express. For Rin, she wished she could let out her frustrated cries – anger that he'd turned her months of work into nothing and yet relief knowing that she could actually kiss him back without feeling any guilt.

Her desire was clearly not one sided for Rin felt her back slammed against the wall; her legs brought up to wrap around his waist in hungered desperation.

"Your clothes are still wet," she whispered against his lips; her fingers inching the hem of his shirt slightly upwards to reveal hard muscles begging to be touched.

"And so are yours." His hands had moved to the buttons of her blouse, pausing as the first button was popped open. "This is your only chance to stop me Rin."

Already she could feel his arousal pressing down between her legs; the man clearly having the willpower of steel. "Take it off Sesshoumaru…"

One minute they were in the kitchenette and the next, she was pinned under the heavy muscled form of the man she loved; both of them naked. His grunts of pleasure only rivalled her moans; the sounds growing louder and faster as their bodies wound closer towards the first of many pleasurable peaks.

/ / / /

SESSHOUMARU

He had pulled up the comforter over the beautiful form lying next to him; her sleeping face looking like an angel – at least until she opened her mouth.

"Stop staring at me you perv…" she slapped at him lazily, giving him a chance to take her hands to his lips for a kiss on the knuckles. "Dame… we've done it five times already…"

He'd allow her to rest – for the next hour at most. A man who has been denied such forbidden fruit ought to be forgiven once in a while. "Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin Rin?" The idea that no one else had touched her before had driven him almost mad with lust earlier. "Were you saving yourself up for someone?"

He'd kill that man of course.

To his surprise, her eyes that was usually fiery with attitude were now cast down, albeit shyly. "Did I satisfy you?" Came the unexpected reply. Sesshoumaru would never in a million years hear such a submissive tone coming from her. Did she feel insecure comparing herself to the many lovers he probably had before her?

"A man's satisfaction is in the number of orgasms he gives his partner." At her flushed face, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but grin. "Don't tempt me by being so adorable Rin… or else neither of us will sleep till morning."

Throwing a pillow at him, Rin rolled off the bed to try and escape but he caught her by the waist; flipping her onto her back as he tickled her into submission. "We're not done talking so where do you think you're going?"

"Let me go!" Her aimless kicks only met air as she struggled beneath him. "I've got lots of work to do! Get off me!"

He had seen the amount of paperwork she had been pouring over. And while he didn't understand why she had such her a load that required booking a hotel room, Sesshoumaru recognised determination when he saw it.

Looking over at the clock on his phone, he saw that it was close to midnight but Sesshoumaru eased slightly so that she could sit up next to him. "I'll let you work in peace for the remainder of the night if we talk about Kagura-san now."

"There's nothing to talk about."

He merely moved his fingers over her lips. "Spending time with her had been really pleasurable. She knew exactly what to say, when to say it and of course she had a sex appeal that made even the most experienced man blush." At the annoyed furrow of her brows, he leaned forward to kiss her. "But then I started to think... wow she knows me so well, even as much as Rin. Surely I must be falling in love with her."

"You have terrible bed side manners Sesshoumaru!" Rin pushed him away and tried to get off the bed but he curled his hands around her tightly.

"I'm not done yet. You see, I couldn't stop thinking how annoying it was that she knew me too well and yet unlike a certain someone, she didn't drive me up the wall."

"Unbelievable! You're so annoying Oshiro Sesshoumaru! Let me go!"

"Not in this life my little Rin-chan..." Rolling her under him once more, he made her understand exactly the effect she had on him. "Stop trying to fight me. Alright let me say it straight since you're such an adorable idiot: I love you. I'm so in love with you that I'm never letting you go again. Get that in that thick skull of yours."

/ / / /

RIN

They ended up making love until she could no longer feel anything but the pleasure coursing through her extremely satiated and well stretched body.

"Sesshoumaru... you big, big idiot." Rin was grinning stupidly in the dark; contented at watching his chest rise and fall as he snored quietly. "You'll never hear me say this when you're awake... but I'm a bigger idiot," she kissed his cheek lightly. "I love you too."

/ / / /

A/N: They've still got lots of things to work out but I think it's a start!


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not even know  
how long your feelings will last.  
My long black hair  
is all dishevelled and, this morning,  
my thoughts too are in a tangle!_

 _-Lady Horikawa_

/ / /

13 April Wednesday

RIN

If anyone told her that she would have a man apart from her brother cooking for her, Rin would have scoffed and called them mad.

And yet there he was, standing only in his boxers and a ridiculously frilly apron, cooking miso soup, rice and rolled eggs. He was in a hurry, he said and yet he tumbled about getting dressed while fixing her breakfast.

"You're spoiling me," she complained with a sigh. Today was the final night she would spend in this hotel and tomorrow, their lives would return to normal… right?

He tilted her chin up for a full bodied kiss, almost luring her into his lap when Rin snapped out of her daze. "Dame! You'll be late for work!" She made a show of kicking him in the back and mumbled that he needed to do the dishes too.

His reply was to hug her tight, lifting her off the seat and into his arms. "The company will be fine for a day without me." She was carried princess style into the bedroom. "Besides, if the boss is late, there's no one really who can fire him."

Rin's further protests were muffled by his demanding kiss; his touch robbing her of her breath as her bathrobe was parted and tossed across the room. Crawling between her thighs, he had taken her slowly, almost lovingly as he stared deep down into her eyes, whispering sensuous words constantly.

It was only an hour later when they laid spent – him on his back and her curled by his side that Rin told him he was a pervert. "I had a nickname for you." She told him about Triple-H. "But now I'm positive about adding another H to it. For Hentai!"

His hands moved lazily up to cup her breast, squeezing them in his defence. "I didn't hear you complain a few minutes ago. In fact, I think you almost made me deaf with what was that again? Oh yes – do me harder, faster! I love your –"

"Hentai!" She smacked his head with a pillow before covering her face with one. Oh the embarrassment! Sesshoumaru nearly fell off the bed laughing – absolutely no respect to her sense decency. "Enough, get yourself to work now or else no more sex for you mister."

That got his immediate attention. "I can't believe you're using that on me so soon. Why'd you break my heart so, Rin?"

However, the threat seemed to work its magic for Sesshoumaru was out half an hour later, leaving Rin finally to her own thoughts and freedom to work on her cases. By the looks of it, she wasn't going to be able to finish all the folders – but then again, did she want to?

Finishing it would mean leaving for Osaka; leaving Sesshoumaru. Something wonderful was starting here between them but what if it was merely a tryst for him? After all, if he could break it off with Kagura who was almost perfect for him, what were the chances of her being able to interest him for any longer?

Groaning, Rin poured herself a large mug of coffee and started on the first case for the morning. This one appeared easy at first – a man in his sixties looking for companionship following his wife's death five years ago. He wasn't fussy with age, status or looks. But as she read on, she noticed a later report by his matchmaker regarding his health.

"They never make it easy," she laughed as she scribbled some notes; gathering other similar clients and drawing up her proposal. It took her a good two hours before she looked up at the clock and realised that her time was almost up.

Kohaku would no doubt be calling her soon but seeing that she had no access out of this room, Rin was going to have to come up with another way to get her phone from housekeeping.

/ / / /

SESSHOUMARU

The day was passing much too slowly for his taste - the long, boring conversations he had to endure over overly sweet tea and pasted on smiles. Sesshoumaru had rather get back to the hotel suite and engage in other more satisfying pursuits.

"If you're not interested in taking down your father's empire then get out," breathed his mother under her polished facial expression. They currently had the president of the leading media advertising company across and while Sesshoumaru considered himself a patient man, his mother tested his limits.

"We've been here for four hours now. Efficiency is more important than this farce we're playing."

"It's called giving face. In business, a woman and a young man such as us need to play the submissive role effectively. The president is clearly a man who needs to feel comfortable enough before he lays out his cards."

True enough, when the burly man returned from his smoke break, he seemed relaxed, even flirting with his mother as they spoke of shares within his holdings.

"Oshiro-san, surely you must be joking. An architectural firm cannot possibly know the inner works of a media conglomerate. We're talking about multimillion printing, campaigns, and advertising!"

Before Sesshoumaru could say anything, his mother gave a throaty laugh - one he had never heard before. "Of course President! I would never suggest that we know better. But buying shares of the company has nothing to do with running it ne?"

"Oshiro-san, you're so cute! An investor always has a say in his or her company." His mother was winked at. "But, since we're starting to court each other, let's say a 20% interest."

"Iye. 49%" The flirtatious tone evaporated almost instantly the moment he mentioned numbers - the cold, calculating look of his mother returning to her eyes. "Perhaps you're forgetting President that I run my own law firm? It's a small company yes, but I've been hearing rumours about some lawsuits regarding privacy infringement –"

"That's all bull!" The older man vehemently continued to deny but they all knew it was futile. A group of their younger journalists had been leaking unsolicited recordings and selfie shots on their facebook pages during a murder reporting a few weeks before. The public outcry had been near deafening.

"We are not asking for a controlling interest President," said Sesshoumaru calmly. "But don't you agree that right now you're already having investors pulling out from your firm?"

Wrapping up the meeting with an agreed progressive stakeholdership of 45% with a one percent increase a year, Sesshoumaru finally walked his mother and their new business associate out of his office. He had to admit that his mother was even shrewder than he was – digging up dirt and yet coming to the table without an intention of saving the poor President. Without a controlling interest, they were merely bystanders to the crisis.

"You're assuming four years is enough to buy it over don't you?" he asked after the President had left in his car.

"They're way over their heads in debts from the lawsuits. It's their social media arm that is raking in all the privacy infringement." His mother looked as interested as a baseball fan at a soccer match. "But that's where the money's in right now and that's where my 40% is aiming for."

"Has Chichi-ue ever told you you're brilliant?" Sesshoumaru gave his mother a smile – one that was rare even between them.

"I'd say yes but then evidence of his stupidity is waiting for you at the lobby." At her angled head, Sesshoumaru frowned. Not only was Inuyasha waiting for him; a woman dressed as a doctor and a man he recognised as Sota were next to him. Kissing his mother goodbye, Sesshoumaru headed to the trio.

"Where is she?"

If not for the accusatory tone in the younger man's voice, Sesshoumaru might have played nice. But seeing the equally worried look on Inuyasha's and his partner's face, he decided against it. "I'm sorry I'm not sure what you're talking about. I've got another meeting to go to so excuse me."

"Rin. Where is she?" Sota was more insistent this time; holding him back with a firm grip to the shoulder. "She hasn't come home for days. We're all worried!"

"Yes," whimpered the female. "Inuyasha and I had told her to head home first after the party but I've not heard from her since!" She looked up at Inuyasha who then sighed as he approached his brother.

"Ani-ue, I know you ran a search to track her down. The records are in our joint server."

There was no use lying now. "Last I checked she had booked a room under the name Higurashi at the M Hotel. I'm assuming she's still there?"

Before he could leave them to check for themselves, Sota gripped his shoulder tighter; insisting that he looked him in the eye. For a gentle natured priest, this was unbecoming of him. "Please Sesshoumaru-san. It would be cheating if you kept her against her will just so you could win our bet…"

Win? Oh… _that_.

"I have asked her to be my wife. So please… return her to me."

Their bet was to make Rin fall in love. But marriage?

All he could do was to stare blankly at the young man before his phone rang – a distressed call from M Hotel.

/ / / /

"A fire?" The four of them were running towards the carpark, his uninvited guests slipping into his limousine without a second thought.

"That's what it says Inuyasha. The fire department is already on the way." He wasn't going to tell them that the trigger had only been in the penthouse suite. "Jaken, drive faster!"

Making it to the hotel in record breaking twenty minutes, Sesshoumaru came face to face with a much bigger problem.

"You're saying _all_ the lifts aren't working?" His chief security officer had initiated a total shut down of the upper floors so they had a good twenty stories to climb to the top. "Have all the guests been evacuated?" Especially the one in the penthouse.

"Heat signatures in the upper levels show no signs of occupancy but we cannot be sure of the pent –"

"Get me up there now." At the man's refusal, Sesshoumaru sent him a murderous glare. "I don't care how!"

In the end, the only way he could access the penthouse was through the fire escape stairs behind the troop of firemen.

"Oshiro-san, stay here," warned the lead investigator once they entered the premises. Even though the place looked intact, the firemen wanted to ensure that no were no traces of accelerants before declaring it safe.

"Rin was there wasn't she?" demanded Sota, when Sesshoumaru came down a while later to report that Rin was not on the registered list of guests evacuated.

"There's no fire so she could have just left during the chaos," said Sesshoumaru adamantly despite the fact that he very well knew that she had purposely triggered the alarm to escape. The odd part was she hadn't even bothered with her phone and wallet that she had tossed in her previous room. Not to mention her lack of clean clothes…

So where the hell was she?

/ / / /

RIN

She barely made it to the office – never mind that she had run in bathroom slippers and a terry robe down central Tokyo. Armed with her metro card and a suitcase of folders, Rin was more than equipped when she stormed in, five minutes to the end of the shift.

"Kohaku-san! Wait, wait!" Breathing heavily, Rin slammed the pile of files of his desk; leaning forward to catch her breath. "This was an insane request. I didn't finish so I'm not expecting a yes. But for what it's worth, I hope you can make use of it."

She pushed her resignation form in front of him before bowing gracefully to make her exit.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm done here aren't I? I'm off to be a priestess as I told you earlier."

A file came crashing on the wall next to her ear. "Get your butt here right now!"

Not wanting to incur any more damage to their office property, Rin sat gingerly on the chair in front of Kohaku. Occasionally he would look up to nod at her but mostly he read through her proposals with a pursed lip – neither confirming whether he liked it or not.

"Alright," he groaned after reading through the last of her report. Closing the folder, he looked up at her sternly. "Now you're done here Rin."

Getting up slowly, Rin was about to bow and give her thanks when he rapped his fingers on his desk. "Pack your bags. You're going to Osaka."

Rin must had been staring wide mouthed for Kohaku moved forward to snap her lips shut with his fingers. "Come, we should celebrate. And for kami-sake, let's get you out of that horrible bath towel."

/ / / / /

Uniqlo was a saviour.

Kohaku had dumped the bag of new clothes and footwear in her arms and told her to get dressed or he'd call the police on her.

"Thanks for this. You have no idea how hard it is to run in bathroom slippers." Rin stretched out in her comfortable gear of cotton pants and t-shirt. "So where are we going?"

"Drinks of course. Then I'm going to book you a flight so you might want to swing home for a bit and grab some things."

She was to start the very next day so he had planned for a late night flight. Rin had complained that it was a bit too rushed but Kohaku told her she was technically three days late already as the job was supposed to begin on the Monday of that week.

So when he dropped her off at the shrine later that evening, Rin desperately wanted to sleep but she knew there would be a lot to be done before her flight in six hours. First off, she was going to break the news to her family… and gently tell Sota she couldn't marry him.

Tiptoeing as quietly as she could past the hall, she tried to sneak into her room soundlessly but fate it seemed had other plans.

"Onee-chan!" She hadn't registered his shout for Sota had leapt and pulled her into a tight, desperate hug. "Where have you been? We went looking for you and then there was a fire and then we filed a report and now… oh!"

Her lips were captured so suddenly; Rin blinking rapidly in surprise before pushing against his chest. "Why is everyone here?" Untangling herself from his hold, Rin looked down at Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshoumaru who were seated under her heated table.

"Rin-chan! We were so worried. You didn't leave any text and Sesshoumaru-san didn't know where you were as well so we decided to just wait here until the police had some news," said Kagome apologetically. She must have been feeling guilty for abandoning her sister for one night of pleasure with the man next to her.

Not that Rin was complaining. If her experience with the brother was any good, then Kagome was in for one hell of a ride.

Surprisingly though, the most guilty of the lot was keeping extremely silent. Looking down at him, she frowned; hands on her hips. "You called the police? Surely you knew by now I was staying –"

Sesshoumaru had clapped her mouth with his hand. "Rin –outside now please. We need to talk." She was dragged out by the elbow despite her protests.

Not saying a word until they were far enough to be eavesdropped, Rin eventually found herself with her back to the wall; Sesshoumaru leaning a hand on each side of her head.

"You ran away from me. Why?" Though his voice was calm, Rin caught the slight look of hurt in his eyes. "And I heard about the wedding from Sota. I didn't realise you were serious about it. Here I was thinking you did it just to spite me."

Oh Sesshoumaru…

Cradling his face in her palms, she tiptoed slightly to kiss him – just a soft, chaste kiss. "I thought you'd know by now I was going to say no."

Light flickered back into his eyes. "So does that mean we're… dating?"

Releasing him, Rin stared up, one eyebrow raised. "In which universe is this happening?"

"Just admit you're equally in love with me Rin." His fingers caressed her shoulders gently; the soft circular motions sending a knot in her belly.

Perhaps she should just confess as easily as he had done so the night before. But what difference would it make now? She wouldn't reject this chance to pursue her career just for something as intangible as… love?

"I can't Sesshoumaru…" Locking her gaze on those beautiful amber eyes, she sealed their fate. "I'm leaving for Osaka tonight."

For a moment, she was sure he was going to stop her; beg her not to leave. But the towering man simply knelt on one knee; both hands holding onto hers, kissing the knuckles softly. "Then take me with you."

/ / / /

A/N: I'm sorry this took too long! I usually get stuck mid to end of my stories and really need to be pushed to finish. But not to worry, there should only be 2 more chapters and then I'm done! That said, if you don't hear from me for a while, you can always find me on FB!


	13. Chapter 13

_Lament!" does it say?_ _  
_ _Is it the moon that makes me_ _  
_ _dwell on things? —No, and yet,_ _  
_ _look at the tears flowing down_ _  
_ _my reproachful face!_

-Dharma Master Saigyō (1118-1190)

/ / /

14 April

RIN

Those amber eyes twinkled with the glow of the evening light. Rin almost found herself asking him to repeat his last line, uncertain if she had heard him correctly.

"I'm not kidding Rin. I'll go with you to Osaka," he whispered adamantly.

"Your place is here…" Rin tugged her hands away from him. Sesshoumaru might not be getting married to inherit his father's position but all his plans of building his own empire would come to naught if he simply abandoned it halfway.

"Then so is yours." Getting to his full height, Sesshoumaru brushed his knuckles to the side of her jaw. "I've just found you Rin. How can you expect me to let you go so easily?"

Whatever answer she had prepared blew away with the wind, replaced only by the urgent lips covering her own. Not hurried, nor languid, his kiss was simply an affirmation that he was there to stay – regardless of place and time.

"Sesshoumaru…" Rin curled herself into his warmth, unsure herself of her feelings for this man who seemed to have a hold on her heart. "Give me…"

"Six months." He pulled away first, tilting her face up to look into his eyes. "That's all I need so wait for me."

That was exactly the length of time she would be staying in the Osaka office. "Then what?"

"Then I'm coming to haul your skinny arse back to Tokyo." He made a pass at squeezing her butt cheeks to prove his point. That only sent her into a fit of giggles as she tried desperately to untangle herself from his grasp.

"What if I don't want to go back?"

"Then I'll join you – wherever you are." He gave a final kiss on her forehead before he released her.

Staggering back to reality, Rin wondered if this was the same man she had met three months ago – the same one who had made her life a living hell from the moment they met. How had she not known that beneath his cold, arrogant exterior was a personality this sacrificial and tender?

"Go and speak to your family. I'll be waiting for you at the penthouse."

Rin held back her tears until Sesshoumaru had slipped into his car; the sound of the engine no longer audible as the vehicle disappeared into the horizon. Only then did she collapse onto her knees, her mouth wide opened as though she was yelling yet not a sound could be heard.

/ / / /

"Onee-chan…" Sota's kind face was the first that greeted her at the door. Rin had prepared herself mentally to face the endless concern and tears from Kagome, their mother and grandfather but to deal with her precious little brother…

"Sota-kun, we need to talk." Rin tugged him into the kitchen, hoping it would give them five minutes of alone time before Kagome came hollering at them. "I'm leaving for Osaka tonight."

Her brother's eyes widened before they softened; understanding sinking in. "I see."

Rin hated the hurt look she had cast on Sota – the slumped shoulders and teary eyes unsuitable for his gentle nature. "You know this doesn't change the fact that I love you right?"

"I know. You've always loved me… but you're not _in_ love with me," he whispered, turning his head away. If he had hoped to hide his tears, he wasn't very successful for his cheeks glimmered wet in the flickering kitchen light. That only served as a reminder to how much of an idiot she was.

"Gomen ne Sota-kun… I should have just said this right from the start instead of giving you false hope –"

"Is it because I'm not good enough?"

Oh Sota…

Wrapping her hands around him, Rin rocked him gently as she used to when he was younger. "You'll find someone much better than Onee-chan someday and you'll be glad that you didn't marry me." Rin paused when she felt Sota relax into her arms. "Besides, you're not really in love with me too aren't you?"

Despite his size, Sota hunched into a ball, making him appear smaller as he curled closer. "I wouldn't know. I've never loved anyone else."

Rin smoothed the hair away from his forehead. Whoever the lucky girl to someday hold Sota's heart was in for one hell of a ride. "You'll know when you meet her. She'll frustrate you and confuse you and yet you'd find yourself drawn to her. And each time you see her, your heart just beats at its own rhythm and every rational thought you have goes down the drain."

"Does Oshiro-san make you feel like that?"

"You wouldn't believe it." Sesshoumaru drove her up the wall all the time and yet if she was a little honest with herself; she absolutely adored him.

/ / / /

Rin wanted to take back her words an hour later when she was pinned hard against the bathroom tile; an overbearing male driving himself mercilessly into her. Who could adore such an insatiable, inpatient beast?

He hadn't given her a chance to breathe the moment she arrived at the penthouse – simply scooping her into his arms and charging into the bedroom; tearing her clothes along the way.

"Stop resisting me Rin," he murmured against her neck. "I'm trying to take stock for six months of not being able to do this to you."

Not like she could either. Rin clamped her legs around his waist, holding on for dear life as he sent them both into pleasured bliss. When they resurfaced an hour later, all she could do was gaze at him lazily as they soaked in silence in the bathtub.

"So why Osaka?" asked Sesshoumaru after they both regained some semblance of normal heart rate. "You've never really lived outside of Tokyo before haven't you?"

He'd known of course that she was an orphan. Rin had no doubt that he had checked that up about her before she was hired as his matchmaker.

"There was an opening and I took it. Besides, Osaka's like a completely different country – I mean, they hardly have the same food and then there's the dialect…"

"Oh you mean like this?" His Kansai accent hardly sounded forced. Grinning as she stared opened mouth at him, Sesshoumaru leaned his head on hers. "So what else?"

"It's my chance at a promotion. Staying here, I'd never move up the ranks. Besides, Osaka men sound so interesting – I mean in their matchmaking profile!" His hand around her shoulder gripped her possessively closer as warning.

"There might not be any alive if you keep teasing me like that." Not a threat, just a fact.

"Ne Sesshoumaru, don't you think we're doing this all wrong?" she laughed when he started to trail his fingers up her arms like a walking soldier. "Where's my flowers and dinner dates? As I recall, the only flowers you gave me were the ones hanging on the branch above my head."

Sesshoumaru complained that a hanami in the park should count as long as there were flowers – regardless of the context. "And don't you dare say that I don't feed you. Which part of our daily interactions did not include at least meat and desserts?"

"That's different. That was bribery." Rin waved her hand at his excuses.

That of course was fodder for him to make his next move. Shifting his weight around, Rin found herself straddling him in a blink of an eye; his intentions standing proud and clear before her.

"So is this," she muttered in mock annoyance.

"That's just shocking. As if I would do something like that…" His hands slithered up her hips to pull her closer; their sighs echoing in unison at the intimate contact.

"Thankfully I'm not one to ignore someone in pain." She leaned forward, taking him deeper inside of her.

"That's so thoughtful of you." Rin caught the hitch in his voice and smirked. "Do as you wish."

Who would have thought that the great Sesshoumaru would surrender this easily just from being at the bottom? But Rin knew that it was a great concession on his part; an imparting of trust. In just four words, he had affirmed what Rin had always known all along about him. There would only be one person he'd let his guard down with and that someone, frighteningly… was her.

/ / /

15 April

SESSHOUMARU

He had dropped her off at the airport two hours after midnight. For both their sakes, he hadn't lingered, choosing instead to wrap his woollen scarf around her neck as he kissed her goodbye.

"Be sure to give it back. I'll miss it otherwise."

Rin held him down by his collar so they were eye to eye. "Unlike someone who's holding my underwear ransom?"

"That's called futures investment."

She had laughed as she waved at him from the checkpoint, promising to see each other again in six months.

Only thing was, Sesshoumaru didn't know if he could wait that long. Only eight hours had passed since they parted and he was sitting in his office, dreading to start the day. The possibility of not seeing her at his whim was something Sesshoumaru couldn't grapple with.

No more cornering her in her office and bullying her into lunch; no more appearing at the shrine on weekends and kidnapping her off for a date.

"What am I going to do with my free time?" he sighed, turning over his appointment schedule. First on the list was –

"Ani-ue! What's this I'm hearing from Okaa-san about me taking over Chichi-ue's company?" The door to his office had been unceremoniously kicked open, a hot-blooded man storming in.

"Inuyasha, sit." Only when his brother had set his derriere on the opposing sofa did Sesshoumaru speak. "Is there a problem?"

"Baka! Our shareholders are pulling out of Chichi-ue's holdings left, right and centre! If you hadn't gone and renounced your inheritance, none of this would have happened! You have no idea how unstable Oshiro Corporation is right now – talk of acquisitions and potential unemployment is all time high."

That was an inevitable downside he had thoroughly considered when he first agreed to the gargantuan task with his mother. About 30% of his father's companies would close down once their plan took shape and while he could potentially absorb the rest into his own manpower headcount, there was no way to save everyone.

"I'm only building my own company. Whatever the shareholders' decisions, it has nothing to do with me. In fact, it might be wise that they pull out from a failing investment –"

"Ani... ki!" In his anger, Inuyasha had dropped the honorific he always used with Sesshoumaru; kicking his desk in rage. "Chichi-ue wanted to give you everything – down to the last subsidiary. This was all he had worked for… so why? Why are you turning your back against him?"

Against his brother's rising temper, Sesshoumaru found it hard to keep calm. "If it wasn't for your mother, I wouldn't even be in this position! Did you think your position fell onto your lap by pure chance you baka?" Slapping his palms on his desk, Sesshoumaru leaned forward. "I'm giving you your birthright to the empire. Isn't this what you always wanted? To be acknowledged by our father?"

The sofa seat skidded across the wooden floor; Inuyasha stamping his feet as he got up to meet his brother face on. Sesshoumaru had expected retaliation and was prepared to defend himself. But to his surprise, the anger on Inuyasha's face had morphed to what he recognised as shame.

"It's been hard competing with you all my life Ani-ue. So for once, yes I would like to be ahead… but not like this. Was it your plan to leave Chichi-ue's company in shambles so I'd rebuild it from scratch? Well, then that's exactly what I'll do."

Unbelievable. Did his younger brother finally gain some spine? "As sons we should stop living in Chichi-ue's shadow. If anything, we should strive to be bigger than he was."

"It's not like you to be giving advice," laughed Inuyasha, breaking the tension between them. "But maybe Okaa-san was right. When you have a reason to want something…"

That was when he caught Inuyasha idly twisting a ring around his finger… the fourth one on the left.

"I suppose that makes the both of us. So, Otouto-chan of mine, I suppose there really is no need to bite off each other's head now ne?" He stuck out his hand as a peace offering.

"Chan my arse." But Inuyasha clasped his hand over nonetheless.

If anything, Inuyasha's acquiescence should not be seen as a challenge but a whole new world of possibilities. But first, Sesshoumaru needed to work on shortening that six month timeline.

/ / / /

Later that night, Sesshoumaru lay in bed; drained from the battles he fought earlier in the day. Unlike physical war, corporate takeovers were much more sharp exchanges of words and strategic attacks on reputations.

But it would all be worth it.

For the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru hated that he returned to an empty home. What would he give to hear Rin reply 'Okaerinasai' to his 'Tadaima'.

Turning on his side, he picked up his phone and scrolled down to her number. She picked up at the first ring.

"Wow, you're really calling me."

"I missed you too," he laughed, echoing hers on the other line. "I thought I'd try this whole phone thing after all."

"As I recalled, you were supposed to call me for our first date but you didn't."

Sesshoumaru covered his eyes with his forearm, enjoying the sound of her voice berating him. "Ah, gomen, gomen…" God, he truly missed her. "Ne, Rin-chan, do you want to go out on a date tomorrow?"

She stopped mid-retelling. "You do know you'll need a train or a plane to get here right?"

"So? It's the weekend. Have you found a place to stay yet?"

"Yes, they put me in a temporary apartment –"

"Give me the address. I'm heading over now." She had been unwilling at first but after he told her what he planned to do to her all weekend, Rin had rattled off the address without complaint. "See, that wasn't so difficult wasn't it?"

"I had a very good incentive." Her laughter tugged at his heart. "Still, only an idiot would come here unannounced."

"Well, I'm an idiot who loves you." The silence that greeted him was so sudden that Sesshoumaru had to check that their line hadn't been disconnected. Pressing his ear closer to receiver, he heard the faint sounds of her breathing. "Rin?"

Her whispered words didn't register. "What was that? I can't hear you."

"I said I love you too! Now stop grinning like a baka! I know you are." Her confession had snapped his eyes open. Sesshoumaru now sat on the bed with a wide smile on his face. "Now go to sleep. Don't you have a plane or something to catch tomorrow?"

He could almost hear her embarrassment from over the phone; imagine her cheeks burning red as she probably tried to hide it with a pillow.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I love you Rin…"

Though she nearly screamed the words this time, Sesshoumaru knew these late night calls were going to be a regular feature for the next six months. He'd only hope that she'd get used to saying it over and over again…

"Can you repeat that? I didn't quite catch it."

"I SAID I LOVE YOU SESSHOUMARU YOU IDIOT. NOW GET OFF THE PHONE!"

/ / / /

A/N: And so we have come to the end! The next chapter will be an epilogue of when the two meet again 6 months later. Thank you all for staying till the end. I hope you've enjoyed the story


	14. Epilogue

_6_ _months later_

RIN

"You should stay home. Feet up." The twenty minute ankle massage ended on that note; gentle warm hands removed, ignoring her protests.

"I'm pregnant, not invalid." Rin offered Sesshoumaru her best 'give-me-a-break' face before swinging her still swollen ankles to stomp on the cold floor.

"Kohaku-san has given you mandatory rest." Crisp words that had no place on his over-anxious face. Who would have thought that Sesshoumaru Oshiro, Hardheaded Haughty Highbrow extraordinaire would be such a worry wart. Since arriving the night before, he hadn't even once sat down; running around fetching a hot towel or tea or making her this and that.

"I'm not just abandoning my work. My clients' portfolios –"

"Just need tying up." Her legs were lifted and propped up against the sofa armrest again. "Honestly, if those dimwits hadn't learnt anything for the past six months, you ought to fire them."

Rin gritted her teeth to hold back a snarky reply. The staff in the Osaka office were more than capable. She was just personally being an idiot.

"Fine. I'll stay home today." Especially since he had lasagna baking in the oven. But tomorrow would be another battle…

"Preferably, I'd like you locked up and supervised in my apartment. Starting tomorrow." At her growl, he sent a long suffering pout. "We're driving back to Tokyo after lunch."

"What? No!" Her feet landed painfully on the tiles again. There was no way he would corner her into this! "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you about the baby! I'm completely fine. I can walk, do housework, go to work –"

"Rin, there's a pile of dirty lingerie in front of the washing machine…" He dangled one of her cotton panties around his forefinger. That was absurd! Of course she was going to get to it! Rin just had a little trouble bending down that's all. "I promise there'll be meat for every meal –"

"Okay deal."

Ignoring his raised eyebrows, Rin flopped backwards, grinning stupidly at him. Though she had been careful with what she ate, Rin never had much time to cook for herself. So Sesshoumaru-style meat was always a warm welcome.

Especially when the man himself was kneeling next to her; a hot plate of meat, cheese and pasta whetting her appetite. "Do I need to feed you?"

"Not unless you want me to suffocate you in your sleep. I _am_ a whale after all." Rin rubbed her belly, somewhat amused at how large she had grown in just six months. "Plus I think baby's kick could win him entry to muay thai school."

"I'm surprised you don't want to know his gender." Rin rolled her eyes. Sesshoumaru had been adamant that it had to be a boy. She on the other hand, hoped it would be a girl.

"Not everything has to be planned ne? Heck, I didn't even know crazy monkey sex with you could get me pregnant this easy!"

It had surprised them both when she told him – her five different home test kits lined up studiously in front of them.

"Must have been that last time we ran out of protection…"

Who cared? They were going to be parents! Rin would finally have a family of her own – tied by blood forever.

"So, when we move to Tokyo, do I get to choose the menu for each day?"

Kissing her forehead, he took away her finished plate. "Anything you want my love."

/ / / /

SESSHOUMARU

"Rin, don't you think that two burgers should be enough?" He had to put a hand over her snaking fingers reaching for his untouched meal.

That pit stop at the Macdonald drive-thru had been a nightmare.

"But you said to order what I wanted!" So very un-Japanese like was she – fish burger in her right hand and a cheeseburger in her right; mouth wrangling two fries like they were fishing rods. If he didn't love her so goddamn much, Sesshoumaru might have kicked her to the backseat, or worst, out on the curb.

"Yes but do eat slowly…" It would do his nerves such a favour. "And don't you dare blame it on the baby's hunger."

"What can I say? She's a carnivore. Just like her mummy."

"Okaa-san." That had not come out right. Stealing a glance at Rin, he was relieved to see she hadn't seemed bothered. "Uh, I mean I would rather them not call you Haha-ue… that's too formal."

"Oh, but Otou-san… iye, Otou-sama for you?" Her lips curled only one side; her eyes curved into half moons at her own joke.

Clearing his throat suddenly, Sesshoumaru accelerated and forced his way into another subject.

"So… as you know, Chichi-ue is passing the company to my brother." He waited for her laughter to die down. "This is important! Stop giggling!" Rin made a zipping motion across her lips. "But Inuyasha can only inherit it if he is married. So guess who's going to get a proposal."

"What! Oh my god. Stop the car! Stop the car right now Sesshoumaru!" Her hands were flying everywhere trying to take control of the steering wheel. It was a miracle they didn't crash into anyone as he veered to the road shoulder before yelling at her.

"Are you an idiot? That was dangerous!"

"I'm dangerous! I'm pregnant! And cranky! And nauseous!" The contents of her Macdonald's made it to the pavement; mostly still undigested. "Urgh! Why did you let me eat all that junk?" Rin grabbed his shirt and began weeping uncontrollably.

Ignnoring the large wet stain just around his breast pocket, Sesshoumaru pulled her into a hug. "It'll be alright. We only have two more hours and then we'll get something nutritious into your stomach."

"Not that. How can you tell me such juicy news over cheap burgers?" Her tears were monstrous, as was her appetite when they finally sat down for a proper meal in Tokyo, their first after nearly half a year.

/ / / /

 _1 week later_

For the sake of both baby and mother, Sesshoumaru had been meticulous about the selection of food for his grand HQ opening. He was still fretting over the minute details when his mother walked in on his meeting with the caterer.

"Didn't I say not to disturb – oh, it's you." Turning to the caterer, he nearly chewed off the man's head when he repeated, "Switch out the fish for meat. Red and preferably wagyu quality."

"Are you sure you're not trying to feed a football team, Sesshoumaru?" His mother didn't bother hiding her amusement, choosing instead to look through his menu selection. "Rin's going to have to lose all that extra pregnancy weight you know."

He wondered if she was speaking from experience. Hard to imagine his mother carrying him as a child. If anything, he wouldn't be surprised to learn that she created him in a test tube and had him incubated till birth.

"But, all I care is that my grandchild has both her parents' beauty and brains. Wouldn't hurt to have a bit of my tenacity though."

"Haha-ue, you're a shark."

"Tenacity," she insisted. "And that's the only reason why I'm here to drag you down to the banquet hall myself. If I leave everything to you, nothing gets done."

"But Rin's still –"

"She's already there with her sister and that half brother of yours."

Sesshoumaru didn't protest a second longer. The only moment he stopped was to ponder why his mother hadn't gotten her driver to ferry them both to the hotel. It was simply rare for her to be driving him around, if at all.

"I just thought it'd be nice to spend some time with my only son before… you know – fatherhood, marriage and all that."

Sesshoumaru nearly choked. "Mar – what? I mean, yes I was planning to…"

"Then what are you waiting for? You're already doing things backwards with the baby on the way. Not that I care how you choose to live it. But I'm just saying: every girl wants her security."

It was with those words in mind that Sesshoumaru chose to revise his speech later that night. The grand opening of his company's headquarters had been marked by an unprecedented growth in shareholders and subsidiaries. Market watchers had dubbed him The Flash seeing how he built the company single handedly within six months.

And for that, he had a lot of people to thank for.

"First, I would like to thank my father whom, without his guidance all these years, I would never achieve as much as I have today. And to my mother, in her quiet, stern ways, has been my greatest support and disciplinarian. So to my parents, thank you.

And last but not least, to my most important person – without you, I would never have ventured into this; never have taken that first step into the unknown. To Rin Nakamura, I owe you everything."

/ / /

RIN

Damn that Sesshoumaru. Having to be cheesy and all on stage. Now she didn't know where to hide her face.

"I know it's a bit late, but congratulations Rin-chan! You look positively glowing."

The familiar feminine voice came from no other than Izayoi-san. Dressed in an elegant pearl kimono, she took a seat next to Rin and poured her more tea.

"I only knew today when I saw you. What a wonderful surprise!"

"Well, thank you Izayoi-san. Neither of us expected it either to be honest." Rin rubbed a hand over her tummy protectively before turning her attention back to the older lady. "I hope you have been well too."

"As well as I could be. I'm sure you know by now that Inuyasha is inheriting his father's companies, instead of Sesshoumaru? But somehow, it doesn't feel like he won it fair and square." She tried to hide her annoyance with a laugh. "I hope you know Sesshoumaru did this all for you. So it will turn out for the best."

Before Rin could even answer, a looming shadow came from above. "That's enough Izayoi-san. We both got what we wanted. You got your son his empire and I have my Rin." His hands wound its way over her shoulders. "Thank you for coming. But that's my seat."

When she left, Rin glared angrily at him. "She was merely making conversation!"

"I'm not letting anything evil near the mother of my child," he replied nonchalantly, one hand around her back. "Besides, I needed to hear what my lovely Rin had to say about the selection of food tonight."

He pressed a kiss on her forehead, much to her chagrin.

"Are you going to be like this all the time? It's almost strange to see you being so lovey dovey!"

"Are you complaining?"

"Did I say I was?"

"I thought so." And with that he sealed his lips with hers, not giving in to her stifled protests.

/ / /

 _3 months later_

SESSHOUMARU

"Stop biting your nails Ani-ue. It's annoying!"

Not even Inuyasha's kick to his shin could stop his stomach from curdling. Rin had been in labour for the last ten hours – that was not normal, right?

"Yes Sesshoumaru-san, you should relax. She'll only throw you out again if you enter in this state," soothed Kagome. She and Inuyasha had been the first ones to arrive since his emergency call the day before.

If not for Kagome who had all the necessary items prepared, Sesshoumaru might have panicked more than he was at the moment. Yes they'd rehearse – all the drills from maternity bag to emergency call tree to driving routes but why did it all fall apart?

Rin was partly to blame.

Collapsing in his arms with blood between her legs had all but fried his sense of reasoning. _And_ she had the cheek to yell at him to get out of the labour ward!

"The doctor said he'll let me in once the baby's head is out. Honestly, why is it taking so damn fucking long?!"

"Just breathe in… and out…." This came from Sota, still in his priest robes. He had rushed right after a prayer ceremony and didn't bother changing. "Maybe we should go get something to eat. You don't look so well."

To his surprise, a full belly did do wonders to his mood but it didn't dampen his anxiety. An hour after breakfast, Sesshoumaru hadn't stopped pacing circles around the waiting room. Even his parents' presence didn't provide any comfort.

At least not until the automatic door was opened from the inside.

"Sensei!"

"Ano, Oshiro-san you can now –" He didn't care what the doctor had to say. Rin was about to deliver and he wouldn't miss another second of it!

Hair matted and stuck to the side of her sweat slicked skin, Rin looked like she just came from the battlefield; blood no longer a concern as she yelled her war cry.

"Hold her hand as we've practiced," reminded their obstetrician, nudging him closer towards the bed. "She's been miserable since she kicked you out. I made her promise not to bite – for now." Sesshoumaru took one glance at Rin and knew that wouldn't last. Yet he dutifully took his place on her right; his palm immediately clenched in a grip worthy of a pro wrestler.

Rin said nothing, her focus only on her breathing as the doctor guided her through each push.

"That's it Rin-chan, he's made it past the shoulder... a little more!"

At the wailing of the newborn, Sesshoumaru nearly let go of her hand to take a look at their son. But Rin's tight grip dragged him back down into place. "Daijoubu -" Her vehement headshake got him worried. "Sensei, Rin is not -"

The doctor however paid him no heed, hands still between Rin's open thighs. "I know you're tired sweetie but you've got to give it your all. I can already see her head!"

Twins?

Rin's tortured moan snapped him back to reality. He would count his blessings later. Holding on to the love of his life, Sesshoumaru endured the last death grips before Rin went completely limp against him. He kept still, rubbing comforting circles on Rin's chest while he watched the nurses cleaned both babies.

She was still slack when their children were finally tucked in their arms – Rin cradling their son, and he their daughter.

"How about Hina and Haru?" whispered Rin weakly. He couldn't agree more. Indeed they were both like sunshine in his life, just like their mother...

Knowing there couldn't be a better time than right then, Sesshoumaru dug into his pants pocket for the cool metal he'd been keeping hidden for months. Framing her face with his free hand, Sesshoumaru then held the ring up between them. "What do you think?"

He had expected surprise or maybe her usual bout of sarcasm. But what he hadn't anticipated were her tears. Turning away, she spat, "You really are a baka!"

Taking Hina from her arms, Sesshoumaru rocked both children, trying to soothe their cries. Somehow they had decided to mirror their mother simultaneously. If not for the nurses relieving both babies from him, Sesshoumaru might have been tempted to join in their wails too.

Only when they had been placed in the bassinet next to the bed both clearly soothed; he dare to approach Rin again.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." He didn't know how else to tell her how he was feeling. "I'm just overwhelmed... And I want you and out children a part of my life always."

"Baka...I just endured 14 hours of labour for you." Leaning forward on his chest, she breathed out slowly. "So just put the ring on my finger already."

With trembling hands, he did as she asked, slowly slipping the ring into her fourth finger.

Holding her shoulder, he pulled away to look down into her eyes.

"I love you Rin."

"I know." Rin broke their gaze only to smile at their approaching family walking in from the rear. "And I love you."

With cooing grandparents, aunts and uncles, the twins too started gurgling; their tiny hands reaching skywards towards Rin and Sesshoumaru.

If someone had told him a year ago that he would someday be part of this portrait, he would have scoffed at them. And yet... right now, there couldn't be a more perfect scene: Family.

/ / / / /

A/N: Aww. The fluff! And as epilogues go – they're not supposed to be long, so I hope it gave everyone a nice tingly feeling to wrap up the story. I'll update on my fb if I'm writing anything new but otherwise, I hope I'll be inspired to write something more for this couple in the future! Thanks all for reading. You've been amazing readers and reviewers!


End file.
